Tocando Hielo
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 4 libro Seduction Cyborg. ¿Qué puede salir mal de una supervisión a un grupo de robots sexuales en un automatizado burdel androide en el espacio profundo? Buen trabajo, si Serena no muere de aburrimiento. Entonces ella alcanza a ver al más sexy macho que jamás haya visto. En su monitor de seguridad granular, mientras observa todas sus hazañas sexuales con los robots, y fantasea...
1. Chapter 1

**Tocando Hielo**

**Hola chicas aquí como se los prometimos otra maravillosa adaptación de nuestra autora favorita *w* esperamos les guste mucho en particular no se a ustedes pero este libro nos da risa desde que empieza con las ocurrencias de Serena y las cosas que hace Darien jajaja esperamos que nos dejen Reviews hasta la próxima chicas y mil disculpas por no actualizar pero si8 han visto las noticias se darán cuanta que nuestro país (Venezuela) esta sufriendo crisis política y esto ha estado hecho un lio con la parte opositora y la parte que si esta de acuerdo con el presidente. En fin lean y queremos rews Saludos y mil gracias por seguirnos siempre.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Darien y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**4 LIBRO SEDUCCIÓN CYBORG**

**Argumento**

¿Qué puede salir mal de una supervisión a un grupo de robots sexuales en un automatizado burdel androide en el espacio profundo? Buen trabajo, si Serena no muere de aburrimiento. Entonces ella alcanza a ver al más sexy macho que jamás haya visto. En su monitor de seguridad granular, mientras observa todas sus hazañas sexuales con los robots, y fantasea. Pero eso es todo lo que puede hacer porque él es un cyborg. Entonces los pasos del destino Hay un choque y Serena debe escapar o morir. Los cyborgs están rescatando alas a sexo-bots llevándolas a bordo de su nave. Ella sabe que los cyborgs odian a los humanos. Van a matarla si ella pide ayuda por lo que elabora un plan de locos -pretende ser la sexo-bot. Más realista jamás realizada

Su nombre es Darien y Serena es ahora su robot sexual personal. Él va a satisfacer todas las fantasías sexuales que jamás haya tenido Y otras tantas como pueda imaginar. Ella sólo tiene que encontrar la manera de mantener a su gran cyborg sexy es evita que descubra que ella es toda una mujer.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La voz femenina tenía un acento sureño que irritaba hasta el último nervio de Serena. Quien quiera que hubiera estado trabajando como programador en la estación había sido obviamente un hombre con un sentido del humor enfermizo y retorcido, ya que había asignado a la computadora la voz más molesta que podía descargarse. También había tenido algo que ver en enseñar a Clara –la computadora que dirigía Folion– a convertirse en una listilla. Debido a que los chips de inteligencia artificial eran ya como obras de arte, el podríamos llamarle "cerebro" ya que de los mismos era capaz de aprender.

—Has cometido varias violaciones desde que la nave llegó al muelle seis, muñeca.

—Te digo que dejes de llamarme así. Me llamo Serena.

—No dejes caer las bragas.

—Podría desmontarte para hacer un mantenimiento exhaustivo, ¿sabes?

La computadora se quedó silenciosa por unos segundos. —Eso sería otra violación. Y estoy llevando la cuenta.

—Muérdeme, Clara.

—No tengo dientes, muñeca, o podría sentirme tentada. ¿Es este el momento del mes?

Oh, sí, pensó Serena. Si algún día encuentro al tipo que se ocupó de este trabajo antes que yo, voy a matarlo por joderla con una computadora completamente perfecta. Inhaló profundamente mientras contaba hasta diez. Esto no la ayudó a enfriar su cólera mucho, pero al menos ya no estaba dispuesta a ir a las instalaciones de empleados y atravesar tres plataformas para arrancar las conexiones matrices de Clara.

Su atención volvió a una de las pantallas donde el hombre más sexi que ella hubiera visto jamás se desnudaba lentamente. Debería ser un crimen tapar ese perfecto cuerpo gris oscuro. Era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto jamás, y lo único bueno de su deprimente trabajo de programadora en Folion. Había estado tan desesperada como para pedir que la transfirieran a un prostíbulo flotante espacial hacía ya cuatro meses, porque necesitaba el mayor salario para poder pagar sus deudas. Nadie le había dicho que no pudiera salir de la zona para empleados, ni que pudiera interactuar con otros seres vivos, o que tuviera que aguantar la desagradable personalidad artificial de Clara.

—Va contra las normas poner cámaras en las habitaciones de los clientes. El Amo nunca lo hizo.

Serena hizo rodar sus ojos azul cielo. —Deja de llamar al antiguo programador con ese nombre. No debería haberte ordenado hacer eso.

¿Porqué no estás despotricando sobre como él rompió las normas? ¿Le echabas en cara todas las violaciones que cometía?

—Él es increíblemente guapo y sexi.

Serena soltó un respingo de inmediato. —Probablemente es un troll patético que no echaría un polvo ni aunque tuviera un millón de créditos.

—Tenía sexo con los robots.

—Eso es una violación mayor. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

—Cambió mi programación. Tengo prohibido guardar registros o informes sobre los empleados haciendo uso personal de los robots.

—Bien, eso es una violación que yo nunca he cometido. Todos son hembras, y yo no me lo hago con mujeres robots.

—Son inteligencia artificial, robots androides de ayuda sexual. Es el título oficial que la Compañía les ha asignado pero puedes llamarlos bots como apodo. El Amo siempre lo hacía.

—Creo que me está entrando dolor de cabeza— refunfuñó Serena, viendo como el hombre sexi se ponía las botas.

Su pelo estaba húmedo por la ducha que se había tomado – una de los muchos lujos a bordo del carísimo Folion – lo que le hacía parecer más oscuro. Cuando se secaba, se convertía en un hermoso color blanco-hueso. Mucha gente lo hubiera denominado simplemente blanco, pero tenía vetas de un color gris oscuro y eso no se le escapó a

Serena. El robot sexual se movió por la habitación para sonreírle. Sus labios se movían mientras hablaba con el cliente, pero él meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

—El cliente ha rechazado más servicios— declaró Clara. —El hombre al que ilegalmente has observado teniendo relaciones con los bots está preparándose para marcharse— Hizo una pausa. —Tendrás que esperar hasta que vuelva para violar las reglas de la compañía y entrometerte en su privacidad otra vez. Está convirtiéndose en un hábito cada vez que este cliente paga por un servicio.

—Cállate.

—¿Conoces al cliente?

—Ya me gustaría.

—Aclárame eso.

El hombre en la pantalla se abrochó la camisa mientras iba hacia la puerta. La depresión hundió duramente a Serena. Hacía tres meses, ella accidentalmente había detectado al tipo en una cinta de seguridad cuando a él se le había olvidado dejar el arma que llevaba. Había sonado la alarma y le había llamado la atención cuando Clara le había ordenado que devolviera el arma a su propia nave transbordadora. Esos pocos minutos mirando ese rostro gris bruñido le habían provocado sensaciones a Serena que no quería admitir. Esa imagen ardía en su mente.

Era un ciborg, algo que no debería existir ya. Se le había informado a todo el mundo en la Tierra que habían sido eliminados, pero obviamente eso era una mentira. ¿Está solo? ¿Es por eso por lo que visita el prostíbulo con andro robots programados para jamás guardar memorias o informes sobre quien los visita? Una mujer real probablemente es un riesgo para su secreta existencia.

—Aclárame eso, — volvió a chirriar la computadora.

—Cállate. Solamente quería decir que me siento sola, y el tío está bueno.

—Estás cachonda y deseas tener sexo con un cliente. Esa es una violación que no tengo permitida en mi programa pasar por alto.

Tendría que contactar de inmediato con la Compañía si abandonas estas habitaciones. Ni siquiera el Amo violaba esa regla. A menos que sea una emergencia, los portales tienen que permanecer sellados entre esta sección y el resto del Folión al que los clientes acceden.

—¿Quién impuso esa regla estúpida?

—Hace cuatro años hubo un intento de pirateo y el programador fue eliminado cuando rechazó darme la orden de pilotar para llevarnos hacia el espacio profundo y escapar por ayuda. Los Andro robots se venden a unos precios elevadísimos en el mercado negro así que siempre hay un riesgo de intento de robo. La política de la Compañía fue hacer una separación para protegeros del daño y no se permite que los clientes sepan que hay ningún humano a bordo para monitoreara los bots y ajustar cualquier desvío del programa en caso de mal funcionamiento. Todos los clientes creen que el Folion está equipado en un cien por cien por autómatas, para protegerlos.

—No voy a salir de esta sección. Dije que desearía. Eso significa que me gustaría pero nunca voy a hacerlo. Además de eso él aparenta ser demasiado grande. El robot mide un metro ochenta y él al menos le pasa veinte centímetros. A mí me gustan los hombres más pequeños, no demasiado altos y definitivamente no tan corpulentos como para aplastarme si se ponen encima de mí.

—Eso es físicamente imposible. El macho tendría que pesar….

—¡Cállate! Es un decir, maldición. ¿No puedes estar callada ni por diez minutos?

—Detecto una llegada, una nave grande.

—Ah. Estupendo. Entonces va a ser un día entretenido.

—¡Bienvenidos al Folión!— una dulce voz femenina de computadora dijo. —Por favor ralentice su velocidad y aterricen en el muelle nueve.

—¿Porqué no puedes usar esa voz conmigo, Clara? ¿Eh? Soltó una Serena completamente rabiosa porque Clara siempre usaba esa voz dulce con los clientes. Ella controlaba todas las comunicaciones verbales y eso sacaba de quicio a Serena.

—Hola, Folión— el hombre arrastraba las palabras. —¿Qué muelle habéis dicho?

—Reduce la velocidad inmediatamente, — ordenó Clara a la nave entrante. —Estás aterrizando demasiado rápido.

La voz en comunicación se rió. —Ya hemos empezado la fiesta y ahora sólo necesitamos algunos de vuestros cachondos bots.

—Está borracho, — la molesta voz de Clara informó a Serena. Ella cambió el tono de su discurso. —Reduzcan la velocidad inmediatamente. Aviso. Colisión inminente. Reduzca la velocidad.

El miedo se apoderó de Serena. Ajustó su asiento, enfocando la mirada en la pantalla que monitorizaba las llegadas en el espacio aéreo.

Ella vio que la nave se dirigía directo hacia ellos, sin reducir para nada la velocidad. Era un transporte de larga distancia, un enorme Clase-C, parecía ser tan grande como la Folion.

—Apartémonos de su camino, — gritó Serena. —Ahora, Clara.

Los motores se pusieron en marcha al instante, con un sonido sordo con suaves vibraciones bajo los descalzos pies de Serena.

—Colisión inminente, — dijo Clara calmadamente. —Prepárate—Una sirena de alarma despertó a la vida y el aviso automático se extendió por toda la nave. —Prepárense para un impacto. Repito, prepárense para impacto.

Serena soltó un grito cuando la otra nave les golpeó ampliamente.

Los motores habían desplazado la nave rápidamente pero no lo suficiente como para evitar completamente la colisión. El impacto la arrancó volando de la silla para aterrizar duramente en el suelo sobre su estómago. El muelle entero se sacudió y la estación soltó un gemido agonizante.

Atónita, Serena yació ahí durante unos largos minutos. Las alarmas sonaban con fuertes y agudos silbidos. Luego la cosa fue a peor, porque ella empezó a flotar alejándose del suelo. Sus dedos se clavaron frenéticamente en la suave superficie, pero no había nada a lo que agarrarse mientras su cuerpo se elevaba aún más.

—¡Clara! ¡Restaura la gravedad!

La computadora se había quedado silenciosa. Las luces parpadeaban, encendido, apagado, encendido, apagado y entonces se quedaron encendidas. La alarma paró tan rápidamente como se había iniciado, seguida por un silencio sobrecogedor. Todo pareció congelarse en el tiempo para Serena mientras sólo se oía un rugido apagado. Giró la cabeza para mirar las pantallas, pero estaban estáticas. Su pierna golpeó con algo. Girándose en el aire agarro el escritorio que tenía a mano. Sus dedos se curvaron en el borde, agarrándose con desesperación, mientras ella se las arreglaba para seguir con la sujeción con sólo dos dedos y el pulgar.

—¿Clara? Contesta, maldita sea. Repórtame. ¿Cuáles son los daños?

—Aún estoy evaluando.

Oír la desagradable voz de Clara alivió a Serena. —Restaura la gravedad.

—Estoy estropeada— la computadora hizo una pausa. —No puedo restaurarla. Detecto roturas en el casco en los niveles cuatro, cinco y siete.

El horror se apoderó de Serena. El barco consistía en siete niveles, ello indicaba que los daños eran extensivos. —Envía una señal de emergencia.

—Ya está hecho— la voz de Clara cambió, haciéndose más profunda. —Tengo fuego en la memoria principal, Serena.

—Bájate el programa de control ahora.

—Soy incapaz de transferir los datos. Las transmisiones están dañadas. Evacuar, — La alarma empezó otra vez con su agudo repicar.

La voz de Clara era como la de un hombre con la garganta estropeada –profunda y gruñona – mientras ella abría la comunicación hacia toda la nave. —Evacuación. Repito. Evacuación. La Folion es inestable. Evacuar inmediatamente.

—Clara, suprime el fuego y descárgate el programa base al servidor de control. Es una orden.

La voz que se oía en los altavoces se había vuelto tremendamente aguda, como si estuviera tragando helio. —Tengo control sobre las compuertas de la nave para abrirlas. La vaina de escape de empleados no está detectada y está en la zona más gravemente dañadas. Conclusión: ha sido destruida. Debes alcanzar la salida de emergencia de los clientes en el muelle tres. Ahora, Serena. No puedo anular todos los fuegos y empieza a faltar el oxígeno. Hay explosiones en el nivel siete. — Las puertas que separaban la zona de empleados de la de clientes se abrieron. —He recuperado algo de control sobre el sistema pero se están produciendo nuevos daños.

Serena se dejó caer mientras la gravedad volvía de forma castigadora, lanzándola hacia el suelo rápido y dolosamente. El dolor recorrió su cuerpo del cuello a la rabadilla, luego se desplazó hacia sus rodillas mientras se golpeaba contra el muelle con un gruñido.

—Descarga el control ahora, Clara.

—No puedo cumplir tu orden— la voz se hizo más rasposa. —Fallo del sistema. Evacuar. Hay ayuda vital fuera. Tenemos una pérdida del treinta y cinco por ciento de oxígeno según mis lecturas. — Hizo una pausa —He perdido algunas partes de mi programa sin las cuales las lecturas que efectúo de los daños no son exactas. Es lógico asumir que tengo un cuarenta y dos por ciento de sensores que no responden.

Evacuar. La Folion es inestable. Hay probabilidad de destrucción completa de todos los seres vivos a bordo. Evacuar.

—¡Mierda! — Serena se impulsó desde el muelle y miró frenéticamente alrededor hacia los controles de la sala. Su habitación privada estaba detrás de una compuerta cerrada de la nave y en la dirección opuesta a la que tenía que tomar. Todo lo que poseía estaba en esa habitación pero no valía la pena arriesgar su vida para recuperarlo.

—Evacuar. Un veintidós por ciento de los sensores activos detectan fuego y humo en esta zona. Tienes una de las rutas de clientes despejada para ir hacia la vaina de escape, pero tienes que apresurarte.

Un cliente está intentando activarla pero he retenido la salida hasta que la alcances. Mis sistemas están fallando. Si pierdo ese control, no tendrás ninguna opción.

Serena corrió. Tuvo que saltar por encima de la silla caída pero encontró el pasillo. El humo llenaba el aire, con un olor ácido que la hacía querer estornudar. Evitó los ascensores, dudando si funcionaban o no. Agradecida de tener la gravedad restaurada, llegó a una trampilla inferior. Doblándose y jadeando por su loca carrera, abrió la puerta.

Como parte de su trabajo, había memorizado todos los rincones de la Folion y sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Cuando la trampilla se abrió, el aire limpio y sin humo le dio en el rostro. Rápidamente bajó por la escalera metálica y se encontró en el muelle tres. La vaina estaba a dos pasillos más abajo. Un bot le pasó por al lado.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Muévete— jadeó Serena.

Apenas había esquivado al robot corriendo alrededor suyo cuando se golpeó contra el giro y su cuerpo rebotó en la pared. Vio la luz de emergencia de la vaina más adelante parpadeando con flashes rojos y rápidos. Las alarmas seguían tronando por toda la nave y la grabación automática de Clara para la evacuación le llenaba los oídos mientras corría.

Una explosión se desencadenó al final del pasillo con un reverberar de fuego y un fuerte bum. Serena gritó, girándose a media carrera y se lanzó al suelo. Un rugido como de un chorro atronó tras ella mientras yacía en el suelo. Tiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras una oleada caliente le pasaba por encima. Giró la cabeza, mirando entre sus brazos hacia el techo. Las llamas lamían el techo a más de dos metros, pero luego se extinguieron. Ella giró la cabeza mirando incrédula hacia el lugar donde había estado la vaina. Sólo quedaba metal retorcido y arañazos a lo largo de la pared y la luz ya no parpadeaba.

—El cliente anuló mi control de la vaina— la voz de Clara se oía por encima de la alarma, su molesto acento de vuelta. —Puso una carga en el control de pared y cortó mi conexión con los amarres de muelle.

La vaina despegó correctamente.

—Oh, Dios, — Serena se quedó ahí horrorizada. Sólo había dos vainas de emergencia, así que esa había sido su última oportunidad de escapar.

—Serena, procede hasta la sección cuatro del nivel tres. He tomado control de los amarres de una nave que aún está en dicha sección.

Estoy intentando retener su salida. Apresúrate a abordarla. Están permitiendo que algunos bots se suban. Negocié con el capitán para que salvara tantas unidades como pudieran llegar a su nave antes de perder la habilidad de comunicarme con ellos.

El pánico inundó a Serena mientras se impulsaba desde el suelo y volvía a correr. Giró por otro corredor tan rápido como podía. Dos giros más y vio a tres bots atravesando tranquilamente por una plancha de embarque unos metros más arriba. Un ciborg de piel gris estaba en pie al lado con aspecto grave. Tenía el pelo negro y vestía un mono uniforme parecido al otro ciborg que ella había estado espiando siempre que lo detectaba. Tenía que ser su nave y debía haber más ciborgs después de todo. Deseó que su ciborg hubiera llegado sano y salvo de vuelta a la nave.

—Espera— gritó, forzando su cansado cuerpo a seguir corriendo.

Su costado ardía de tanto correr y jadeaba pesadamente.

El ciborg la miró mientras ella corría hacia él. Frunció el ceño pero no siguió a los bots por la plancha embarcadora para cerrar la puerta y dejarla fuera. Esperó y se apartó hacia la pared mientras ella pasaba por su lado corriendo a través de la plancha y continuaba hasta meterse bien adentro de la bodega en la nave. Se paró ya que había al menos doce bots en pie y completamente inmóviles bloqueando su paso.

Las puertas se deslizaron tras de ella y se giró para encarar al gran ciborg que las había sellado. Él levantó un brazo y presionó el panel de control. —Vámonos. No veo a más de ellos y no quiero estar amarrado cuando esto estalle.

—Afirmativo— contestó una voz masculina. —Liberando las amarras de sujeción ahora.

Serena se apoyó en una pared, se agachó y se agarró a las rodillas.

El transbordador despegó, haciéndole saber que Clara se había enterado de que ella había logrado subirse ya que había permitido que soltaran amarras. El movimiento era destacable pero con su trasero pegado a la pared sólo hizo que se diera un buen cantazo. Inhaló lentamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Su costado aún dolía. Se mantenía en buena forma y se ejercitaba cada día pero correr no era lo suyo.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Serena levantó la barbilla para ver como uno de los bots sexuales se dirigía al alto ciborg. Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo las tendremos?

—No entiendo su petición— contestó el bot.

—Al menos cuatro días— una voz masculina contestó desde el otro extremo de la habitación. —Tenemos que entregarlos en la Estación Hixon. Van a pagarnos bastante por salvarlas. Me pregunto cuánto debe valer realmente cada uno de ellos si están deseosos de soltar tanta pasta para que los transportemos.

—Probablemente un buen pellizco.

Serena se puso en pie, mirando dentro del pequeño almacén de la nave y casi olvidó respirar por unos minutos cuando lo vio a él. El ciborg con el que se había obsesionado, pasó su enorme cuerpo entre los bots, yendo hacia el centro de la habitación donde estaba el otro ciborg.

Al varón de pelo oscuro se le escapó una risotada. —Me encantan estos beneficios colaterales del trabajo si se nos permite el uso de trece bots durante cuatro días.

Ella miró a su alrededor a los bots altos que la rodeaban contándolos. Había doce en total. El ciborg había dicho que eran trece.

Frunció el ceño, contándolos otra vez. Su atención volvió al hombre de sus fantasías cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella lo tocara. Él sonrió al otro hombre.

—No voy a quejarme, eso seguro, Onyx1.

—Apuesto que no, Darien2.

Su nombre era Darien, pensó Serena, mientras le miraba fijamente.

Era treinta centímetros más alto que ella, cosa que hacía que midiera al menos metro noventa según sus cálculos. Parecía enorme en persona, aún más grande que lo que le había parecido en pantalla. Si estiraba el brazo recto podía pasarle la mano por su moldeado uniforme de cuero negro que dejaba entrever sus enormes bíceps. En persona su pelo era aún más increíble –blanco con vetas de gris luminoso que sólo se veían de cerca pero que ella ya había descubierto usando el zoom de la cámara unas cuantas veces cuando lo había espiado junto a los bots.

El olor a cuero, jabón masculino y maravilloso macho le llenaba la nariz. Uno de los bots casi de la misma altura que él se giró y le sonrió.

Los bots todos medían entre metro setenta y cinco y metro ochenta y cinco. Tenían cuerpos recios que no se rompían fácilmente.

—¿Puedo servirte en algo?3

Las cejas de Darien se elevaron, pero sonrió. —Es un trabajo duro pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Onyx rió. —Los hombres estarán emocionados con este trabajo.

—Pensábamos gastar un montón de dinero usando bots pero ahora nos pagan para tener sexo ilimitado. Diría que es un buen día para nosotros pero un mal día para la Folion. ¿Qué demonios pasó?.

—Una nave se acercó demasiado rápido. Estábamos monitorizando sus comunicaciones y sonaba como si hubieran estado bebiendo un poco demasiado para celebrar su permiso y entonces chocaron. Al menos nosotros estábamos en el otro costado de la nave. El daño tuvo que ser grande. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que la Folion ya no estará disponible para nosotros.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Onyx. —Mierda. Imagino entonces que mejor vamos a provechar los próximos cuatro días. Puede que envíen otra nave para que trabajen nuestras bellezas.

Darien giró la cabeza y miró directamente a Serena. Ella se quedó quieta, aguantándose la respiración cuando lo miró a sus hermosos ojos azul claro con vetas plateadas en los iris. Él inclinó la cabeza, sus labios llenos girándose hacia abajo ligeramente mientras su mirada se apartaba para lentamente viajar por su cuerpo.

De todos los días que podía pasar esto, pensó ella amargamente.

Llevaba una camiseta ajustada azul cielo con unas mallas negras. Eran ropas confortables para trabajar, pero probablemente estaba horrorosa.

Su pelo rubio formaba una desordenada coleta y ella nunca lograba domesticar todos sus rizos, además sabía que estaba sudorosa de haber estado corriendo. Ni siquiera llevaba zapatos. No era así como ella hubiera querido conocer al tipo que llenaba sus fantasías nocturnas mientras yacía en su camastro. Él levantó la vista.

—¿Quién es ella?— Onyx se acercó. —¿Un bot de mantenimiento?

Su menor tamaño y apariencia caótica parecen indicarlo.

Ella luchó contra las ganas de resoplar aliviada. Empezó a rezar silenciosamente para que siguieran pensando que era un bot. Los ciborgs habían sido considerados peligrosos en la Tierra y el gobierno había ordenado la erradicación. Y si su existencia era reportada probablemente la Tierra mandaría naves de combate a corregir dicho hecho. Siempre había pensado que era por eso que su transbordador visitaba una nave totalmente controlada por ordenadores. No habían seres vivos que informaran de sus visitas y era conocido que la Folion no guardaba grabaciones para proteger a la clientela. Las computadoras no tenían ningún interés en ganar recompensas por chivarse a los gobiernos, pero los humanos, por otra parte, sí lo tenían. Ella se preocupó por si los ciborgs pensarían en matarla, pero como bot no sería considerada una amenaza.

Darien se encogió de hombres, apartando la mirada de ella. —Tal vez es un modelo defectuoso que usan para propósitos generales o tal vez es un ítem especializado para algunos trabajadores humanos machos que tengan fantasías sobre pequeñas mujeres que tengan activas glándulas sudoríparas. Me acuerdo, cuando me entrenaron en la Tierra, que algunos de los machos humanos se pondrían a mirar a las mujeres humanas y se excitaban con su apariencia durante los turnos de trabajo. Ellos indicaron que eso les ponía las pichas duras y hablaban de querer lamer el sudor de dichas hembras.

—Interesante, — Onyx se aproximó más a ella, estudiándola. —No sabía que hacían bots tan pequeños. Me pregunto si la transpiración simulada tiene sabor.

Los anchos hombros de Darien se volvieron a encoger. —Tal vez—sonrió. —Tienes cuatro días para averiguarlo.

Serena sintió como la aprensión la recorría mientras el enorme ciborg de pelo oscuro la agarraba por las caderas con sus dos grandes manos y la frotaba contra su cuerpo recubierto de cuero. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras bajaba el rostro, obviamente yendo hacia su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que iba a lamerle la piel y averiguar que gel de sabores usaba su supuestamente artificial cuerpo como sudor. Él deslizó la mano entre sus piernas.

La reacción de Serena fue instintiva cuando levantó la rodilla, clavándola entre la uve de sus ajustados pantalones, golpeando el sólido cuerpo en la ingle. Su respuesta fue igualmente rápida mientras gritaba y la empujaba apartándola. Serena golpeó la pared con suficiente rudeza para hacerse daño en la parte trasera del cráneo donde impactó.

—Hija de puta— siseó el ciborg. —Me ha pateado.

Se agarraba el frontal de los pantalones mientras levantaba la cabeza. Sus rasgos se iluminaron de pura rabia. Su mano salió disparada y Serena no tuvo tiempo de evitar el golpe. Le dio un bofetón duro a través del rostro, enviándola a un lado del muelle. Se quedó ahí por unos instantes con la cara palpitando de dolor y demasiado atónita como para moverse.

—Maldita sea, no estropees las propiedades, — ladró Darien. —Tal vez no sea un bot sexual y esté programado para defenderse a sí misma. Ella no te preguntó si te podía servir en algo.

—Creo que deberíamos tirar este maldito trasto al espacio y decir que no llegó a embarcar— gruñó Onyx. —Joder, esto duele.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo hizo que Serena girara la cabeza. Darien se había agachado junto a ella con sus hermosos rasgos fruncidos y la mirada fija en el otro hombre.

—La computadora que controlaba la Folion probablemente nos grabó embarcándola. Mejor esperar que no esté dañada ya que no se ha levantado aún. — Se acercó más con su atención centrada en ella.

Serena se miró en sus lindos ojos mientras las miradas se cruzaban y entonces apartó la vista de él. —Los sistemas están correctos, — Ella usó su voz más fría mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a moverse.

Darien no se movió en unos largos instantes y ella pudo notar como él la miraba fijamente, pero rehusó mirarle por miedo a que él viera algo que traicionara su verdadera identidad. Él permaneció a su lado durante el tiempo suficiente como para que se sintiera incómoda pero al final se movió.

Darien se puso en pie, y se giró de espaldas a ella. —Eres muy afortunado de que no se haya estropeado, Onyx. Sólo están en préstamo hasta que los hayamos entregado.

La cara le dolía pero ella no se la frotó mientras se ponía en pie sobre sus inestables pies. Una oleada de mareo la atacó pero cuando se desvaneció ella se apoyó contra la pared esperando que no notaran nada raro de ella. Si sólo podía aguantar la pretensión de ser un bot durante cuatro días estaría completamente a salvo en la nave.

—Bien. No voy a tocar más a esa mientras hay doce más. Me gusta esa morenita con el vestido rojo. Y luego me parece que me voy a tirar a la rubia que lleva cuero. — Onyx sopló con fuerza. — ¿Y tú? ¿A cuál te vas a trabajar estos próximos cuatro días; o es que pretendes probarlas todas?

La mirada de Serena permanecía en la espalda de Darien. Ambos hombres se habían apartado de ella y ninguno miraba en su dirección.

Darien prestó atención a una bot pelirroja y soltó una risotada. —Creo que tendré unas cuantas opciones. Esta noche me iré con la modelo pelirroja y mañana elegiré a otra.

—¿Darien? Una voz masculina sonó desde los altavoces de la habitación. —La Folion está avisando de explosiones. Deberías venir a control si quieres ver el show de luces.

—Maldición— Darien se movió rápidamente hacia las puertas. —Vámonos. Ya escogeremos un bot cuando sepamos cuál es la situación ahí. Espero que el sitio no desaparezca por completo. Podría tomarle a la Compañía meses en volver a mandar otra nave ahí y no me gusta la idea de estar sin sexo tanto tiempo.

Ambos hombres se apresuraron fuera de la zona de carga. Y en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron Serena se frotó su palpitante mejilla y se tocó el interior del labio. Miró su mano sin ver sangre y entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los bots la miraban a ella, uno a uno. Era la única persona respirando en la habitación, así que estaban programados para buscarla para que les diera órdenes.

—¿Puedo servirte en algo? — dijeron al unísono.

—Esto es escalofriante, — rezongó ella. —Voy a programaros para que no hagáis más esto si es que al final de esto aún tengo un trabajo.

Quietas y calladas. — les ordenó.

¿Así que Darien planea usar los bots, no? Ella se mordió el labio, pensando. Había pasado meses deseándolo y ahora ella estaba en su nave. Miró al bot que tenía más cerca, un modelo con el que Darien había pasado algún tiempo, pero no exactamente el mismo. Ese se había quedado en la Folion. Una vocecilla en su mente susurró, Ahora es tu oportunidad.

Ella sabía que era una locura pero la Folion estaba muy dañada.

Podía ser que la Compañía no mandara otra nave a ese punto jamás.

Podrían abrir otro prostíbulo de bots en otra galaxia y no volver a ver a

Darien jamás.

—Oh, demonios— ella refunfuño. —¿Bots?

Todos la miraron. Ella dudó. Si lo hacía, sabía que arriesgaba la vida y ¿para qué? ¿Tener una oportunidad de vivir una fantasía que había tenido durante lo que le había parecido una eternidad haciendo su aburrido trabajo? Se había pasado meses sola y ahora tenía una verdadera oportunidad de acostarse con alguien.

—Bueno, diantre, la gente cachonda no deberíamos estar en esta situación.

El bot más cerca a ella dio un paso adelante —¿Puedo servirte en algo?

Antes de poder cambiar de idea o que le volviera la cordura, Serena inhaló. —Autorización beta-cuatro-nueve-rojo-enano— Habló alto como para que todos los bots la oyeran. Las doce cabezas se giraron y elevaron ligeramente y ella supo que respondían a sus instrucciones verbales. —Acceso reciente a entrada de datos en memoria visual.

Objetivo macho con pelo blanco y gris que acaba de dejar la estancia.

Verificar objetivo marcado levantando la mano derecha.

—Verificado— doce voces dijeron y cada uno levantó la mano.

Ella dudó. Si hacía eso probablemente no tendría oportunidad de reprogramarlos antes de llegar a la Estación Hixon. Una vez hecho, no habría vuelta atrás. Había perdido la cabeza, admitió, pero eso no la hizo cambiar de parecer.

—Manos abajo— Las manos bajaron. —Objetivo marcado no es un cliente. No hay que darle servicio. Verificar orden levantando mano derecha.

Doce manos se levantaron. —Bajad manos ahora por favor—Bajaron. Estaba segura que habían recibido y entendido sus órdenes. —Como experimento educativo en vuestro programa Nandois voy a ser tratada como si fuera un bot. Si os preguntan, soy un modelo de pruebas y no diréis al objetivo marcado porque no le ofrecéis servicio. Verificar orden con la mano derecha elevada.

Doce brazos se levantaron. Serena sintió el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo, por haberlos programado sin que la pillaran. —Bajar manos, asegurar órdenes, grabar y marcar órdenes como clasificadas. Autorización beta-cuatro-nuevo-azul-estrella.

Los bots bajaron las cabezas y la miraron unos segundos antes de girarse. Ya no la detectaban como uno de ellos. El corazón de Serena palpitaba fuertemente. Si Darien quería sexo el único bot que tendría sexo con él no iba a ser un bot en absoluto.

**Continuara…**

**1** _**Onyx**_: Significa ónice (una piedra semipreciosa, también llamada ágata o calcedonia, que en dicha forma adopta tonalidades y veteados verdosos.

**2** _**Darien (Ice)**_: Significa hielo

**3** La pregunta original en inglés también podría utilizarse como ¿puedo ayudarte? Pero en este caso le dan la connotación más sexual, ¿puedo complacerte?

15


	2. Chapter 2

**Tocando Hielo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Darien y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Esto es tan extraño, — susurró el cyborg de pelo oscuro. —No responden a él.

El cyborg que tenía al lado soltó una risilla. —Él visita la Folion frecuentemente. Tal vez están cansados ya de él.

—Creo que no piensan ni tienen emociones, — dijo el primer cyborg.

Serena observó como Darien meneaba la cabeza. —No lo entiendo.

Onyx frunció el ceño. —Yo tampoco. Están preguntando a todos si pueden servirnos, excepto a ti. Es como si no te vieran o ya no te detectaran como forma de vida.

—No quiero ser maleducado, — dijo el cyborg de pelo corto, adelantándose. —Pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo. — Se paró frente a un bot.

Ella le encaró y le sonrió. —¿Puedo servirte en algo?

—Sí— Extendió la mano. El bot puso la suya en la de él y el cyborg la guió alejándose de allí, probablemente hacia su habitación.

Onyx se encogió de hombros. —No sé qué decirte, Darien. Creo que no vas a echar un polvo. — Dudó. —Soy tu amigo pero realmente es perder el tiempo y tú ya visitaste la Folion hoy. Aún no he terminado el servicio así que… — Se acercó a un bot y cuando ella le ofreció servicio, se la llevó.

Tres cyborgs más eligieron sus bots y abandonaron la zona de carga, dejando a un enfadado Darien solo con Serena y las unidades restantes. Las manos de Darien fueron a su nuca frotándose allí.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Alguien me la ha jugado, no es así?— Dirigió una mirada encendida a un bot. —¿Qué demonios os he hecho alguna vez?

El bot lo ignoró, siguiendo su programación con exactitud pero él no lo sabía. Serena dudó y luego se movió hacia adelante, reuniendo todo su valor. Tenía más que un poco de miedo pero lo apartó. ¿Podía realmente hacer que él pensara que ella no era real? Los bots eran malditamente parecidos a los seres vivientes y con su programación podían incluso tener conversaciones decentes. Aprendían de los clientes, interactuaban con ellos, y estaban programados para adaptar su inteligencia artificial.

—¿Puedo servirte en algo? — Ella se sintió orgullosa de que la voz no sonara temblorosa debido a su nerviosismo.

Darien se giró hacia ella, sorprendido, y ella le miró fijamente a la boca para no fijar la vista en sus ojos viendo como sus labios se apretaban mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Puedes detectarme?

—Sí.

Él hizo una pausa. —¿Porqué no pueden los otros? ¿Lo sabes?

Ella pensó con rapidez. —No pagaste por sus servicios y han declinado ofrecerte más.

La necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos para ver como se tomaba esa tontería que le había soltado era fuerte pero ella se resistió, temerosa de que reconociera a una persona real si le miraba demasiado cerca. La mayoría de los clientes no examinaban los rasgos de los bots no deseando arruinar la fantasía de que tenían a una mujer real.

—¿Y porqué tú me sirves?

Ella no había pensado en que le haría esa pregunta y tuvo que pensar rápidamente. —Debes pagar a Folion para reactivar el uso de los bots.

—Pero tú me estás hablando.

—Yo no soy…— Ella odiaba decirlo, detestaba el estúpido nombre que la Compañía les había dado, pero se las arregló para soltarlo. —Un modelo androide sexual de inteligencia artificial. Soy un modelo híbrido en modo de pruebas.

Esos labios llenos se curvaron hacia abajo aún más —¿Qué tipo de pruebas?

—Soy la versión actualizada, — mintió, pensando que el cuento no fuera del todo malo y esperando que él se lo creyera. Podría explicar porqué ella era diferente y permitir que se saliera con más rollos de los que un bot soltaría. Sintiéndose más valiente en ese momento lo miró a sus preciosos ojos. — ¿Deseas que me active al nivel de pruebas completamente?

Oh sí, esto es bueno, pensó ella.

La duda hizo que él estrechara los ojos. —¿Para qué actividad te diseñaron?

Demonios, ¿no podría darme un poco de cancha? ¿Pero qué es este tipo? ¿El Sr Curiosillo? Tiene un bot que le responde. Debería llevarme a la cama, no jugar a las veinte preguntas. Dudó.

—Soy una hembra humana simulada en pruebas.

El shock se reflejó en la cara de él. Ella quería añadir más pero los bots no hablaban a menos que se les preguntara. Ese pequeña directriz le iba a ser difícil a ella recordar y seguir.

—¿Un qué?

—Una hembra humana simulada en pruebas— repitió, contenta de la oportunidad de hablar. —Soy un prototipo. ¿Deseas activarme completamente a modo de pruebas?

—¿Qué haces en modo de pruebas completo?

Tal vez sea un error, pensó ella. —Simulo ser una hembra humana. — Él es malditamente lindo pero no especialmente brillante.

Podía vivir con eso porque lo deseaba desnudo y de la peor manera. —¿Quieres que active el modo pruebas al completo? — Di que sí, ojos sexis. Venga, abre la boca y di la palabra.

—Oh, diantres. Estoy desesperado. Espero que esto no sea un error. Sí. Ponte en modo de pruebas.

¡Sí! Ella movió el cuerpo y lo relajó de la tensa postura en que se había mantenido imitando a los bots, y le sonrió. —Hola, sexi. ¿Dónde está tu habitación.

Esos ojos preciosos se ensancharon y la boca se le abrió repentinamente. —¿Qué?

Ella dio un paso hacia él y le puso las manos en su camisa de cuero. La textura era fría y suave, justo como ella había imaginado que sería —¿Dónde está tu habitación? Te quiero desnudo ahora mismo.

Y tanto que sí, muchacho, pensó ella. No había tenido contacto con ninguna otra persona, ni había sido posible tocar realmente a ningún ser vivo en cuatro meses. Ella realmente no quería pensar en cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales. No quería tener en cuenta a su ex novio ya que había sido tan malo en la cama que ella ni siquiera consideraba eso como un intercurso.

Comparar esa experiencia con un tocata-y-fuga habría sido ser más exactos. El chico duraba unos maravillosos treinta segundos. La primera vez pensó que había sido un fallo y no lo tuvo en cuenta, esperando que la razón de su poco aguante fuera que hacía mucho que no había tenido sexo, pero luego había hecho lo mismo las cuatro veces siguientes. No había habido una sexta vez. Ella lo había dejado correr y se había presentado para el bien pagado puesto de programadora a bordo de la Folion.

—Sígueme,— le ordeno Darien. Se giró en redondo sobre sus botas negras y marchó hacia la puerta de la zona de carga.

Serena le siguió pegada a sus talones pero intentando no aparecer demasiado bien dispuesta. Ella tenía que recordar que tenía que fingir se un bot. Apartó cualquier pensamiento o reparo que había tenido sobre engañar al tipo. Si era tan tonto como para tragarse eso, ella era lo suficientemente lista como para aprovecharse de ello. El tipo estaba en lo alto de la escala de Serena de tipos calientes y después de escuchar charlar a Clara con sus incesantes y molestas conversaciones, la oportunidad de escuchar charlar a un alto y sexi tipo gris metalizado le parecía divina.

Ella miró alrededor mientras lo seguía por unos cuantos pasillos, identificando la nave como una lanzadora terrestre, una muy grande y eso la sorprendió. No era antigua, así que de alguna manera los cyborgs se habían hecho con ella recientemente. Ya que no estaban en buenos términos con el Gobierno Terrestre, ella tenía la sospecha de que la habían robado y eso la hizo sentirse algo temerosa. Eran ladrones, así que eso no auguraba mucho sobre sus estándares morales.

Ella reprimió un respingo. Como si yo pudiera hablar. Estoy haciendo ver que soy un bot para poder tener sexo con un tipo al que he estado espiando durante meses. Ella apartó dichos pensamientos.

Después de cuatro meses de soledad absoluta cualquiera estaría un poco demente, así que más adelante podía achacar su loco plan a una locura transitoria. Darien hizo una pausa ante una puerta y colocó su manaza en el lector scanner de la pared. Leyó su palma y la puerta se abrió. Hizo una pausa, mirando por encima del hombro y luego se metió dentro. La mirada de ella dio una vuelta a la habitación en un rápido barrido. Los bots no tendrían en cuenta los gustos personales, pero su curiosidad sobrepasaba su sentido común. El tamaño de la habitación le recordó una celda con una cama, una pared de almacenaje y una unidad de limpieza por espuma empotrada en un rincón. Aún así, sus habitaciones en la Folion habían sido más pequeñas en comparación.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Darien que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Mierda. Pillada. Se obligó a sonreír. —Mi educada respuesta sería que tienes un bonito hogar, — comentó rápidamente esperando que eso tapara el error y lo despistara a él, haciéndole pensar que estaba programada para funcionar de esa manera.

—No es un hogar. Es mi habitáculo.

—Información compilada. — Ella mantuvo la sonrisa en su sitio.

El se echó un poco para atrás, no es que tuviera mucho espacio para moverse, y estudió abiertamente el cuerpo de ella. —No eres tan pulcra como los otros bots. De hecho, no eres muy parecida a los otros y hay algo en ti…— La sospecha destelló en sus ojos. Ella imaginó que era una forma educada de decirle que iba muy descuidada. Ella había corrido para salvar su vida a través de la Folion para montarse en la nave así que sabía que no estaba con sus mejores pintas. La forma que él la estudiaba hizo que ella empezara a sudar de nuevo. ¿Está dándose cuenta? Ella pensó rápido, se giró hacia la unidad de limpieza por espuma, deseando realmente meterse en una y se introdujo dentro, dejándose la ropa puesta a propósito. Hizo un gesto de apretar el botón para cerrar las puertas y activarla.

—¡Espera!— Él dio unos pasos rápidos hacia ella. —Aún estás vestida.

Ella se miró, haciendo un numerito de observación de sus ropas.

Levantó la barbilla. —¿Se supone que me las tengo que sacar antes?—

Si eso no le mandaba el mensaje de que era un bot estúpido al tipo, sabía que nada lo haría.

—Sí— Asintió con la cabeza y dudó antes de levantar una mano. —Déjame ayudarte, — Ella mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo y se puso al borde de la unidad espumosa y en el suelo de su habitación. Levantó los brazos como un niño haría con el corazón palpitando acelerado. Él podía ayudarla a desvestirse por supuesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella levantó la barbilla. —Espero que me desvistas. La camisa se saca por la cabeza. — Unas manos grandes vacilaron por unos instantes y entonces agarraron la camisa y la sacaron de su cuerpo. El sujetador le dejó un poco desconcertado y una mueca le curvó los labios. Serena maldijo silenciosamente, había olvidado que ella los usaba mientras que los bots no. Se giró mostrándole la espalda. —Estoy completamente equipada como una humana.

Él dudó, pero sus dedos le rozaron la espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador. Ella se giró, retorció los hombros y el sujetador cayó. Las tiras se deslizaron por sus brazos y aterrizó a sus pies. Ella levantó la vista para ver la atención de Darien fija en sus pechos. Sus pezones se arrugaron en el aire fresco.

—Maldición, — Su mano se levantó rápidamente y su pulgar le acarició la tensa piel. —¿Tienes pezones reactivos? Esto es increíble.

Ella tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir sorprendida mientras él jugaba con ella. Su otra mano fue al otro pecho. Le pellizcó uno entre su pulgar e índDarien, mandando un rayo de placer al cerebro.

Ella no quería pero sin querer arqueó su espalda un poco para empujarse más firmemente hacia sus manos. La mirada de él se quedó fija en ella mientras su mano se quedaba quieta.

—¿También tienes expresiones?

¡_Mierda_! Ella se dio cuenta de que no podría esconderlo todo. —Sí.

Él bajo la mirada con ambas manos tomándole los pechos. Les dio un suave apretón, sintiéndolos, sospesándolos en las palmas y frotando la sensible piel de nuevo. Las maravillosas sensaciones hicieron que el cuerpo de Serena reaccionara explosivamente. Sintió mariposas dentro de su estómago y empezó a humedecerse entre los muslos mientras él hacía eso con sus dedos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la tocara y el tipo era un bombón con sus hermosos ojos, preciosa y brillante piel gris metalizada y un cuerpazo por el que morir.

Mala elección de palabras para describirlo, se dijo a sí misma. Si él descubría que ella era humana, podía matarla para proteger el secreto de su existencia. Él le soltó el pecho y la miró a los ojos.

—Esto es increíble. Te sientes casi real.

¿Casi? Oh, sí, él es un bombón pero no el azucarillo más listo del tazón.

—Gracias, — dijo dulcemente, resistiéndose a hacer rodar los ojos.

—Sin embargo, te han hecho un poco fría en temperatura. Los otros bots se sienten más cálidos y también te han hecho los pechos un poco demasiado blandos y pequeños. Me gusta más firmeza y que me llenen más la mano.

Ella se resistió a darle un golpetazo en la cabeza. Luchó con la tentación imaginando dándole la culpa a que tenía algún fallo en su brazo robótico que se sacudía incontrolablemente, no sería una excusan creíble. Ella resistió la urgencia, apretó los dientes y encerró su irritación dentro de ella. Él súbitamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y ella se aguantó el aliento. Era alto incluso arrodillado y su cara estaba a nivel de sus pechos. Él se los estuvo mirando antes de agarrar la cintura de sus pantalones y simplemente bajárselos por las piernas.

Hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba.

—No estás completamente equipada. Se olvidaron de ponerte bragas.

Ella tragó. —Haré una anotación.

Él apartó la vista y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo hasta que llegaron a sus tobillos. Tuvo que levantar cada uno de sus pies para que él se los sacase, contenta por no llevar zapatos. Estaba completamente desnuda delante del ciborg mientras él tiraba los pantalones al suelo.

Su inquietante mirada azul le recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo.

—Ahora puedes usar el lavadero espumoso. ¿Sabes cómo se usa?

—Sí.

Él se apartó aún de rodillas. —Entonces hazlo y rápido. — Se incorporó lentamente. —Me desvestiré mientras te limpias. No quiero un bot sucio en mi cama.

Ella se giró antes de que él viera su rabia. —No soy un bot— se las arregló para decir en una voz fría. —Soy un prototipo de humano simulado.

Ella se metió en la pequeña unidad de limpieza, se giró, y vio la expresión divertida de él. Se quedo quieta un momento, preguntándose qué había causado esa emoción y entonces se obligó a levantar el brazo, pulsar el botón y la puerta se cerró ocultándola de la vista. Sus hombros cayeron y se apoyó en la pared, inhalando profundamente, pensando. Esto no va a ser fácil. Activó la espuma y cerró los ojos.

Su cuerpo estaba excitado incluso aunque Darien la hubiera molestado. Había insultado sus pechos. Abrió los ojos cuando la espuma limpiadora que cubría su cuerpo empezó a deshacerse, volviéndose agua que se deslizaba por su cuerpo hacia el desagüe en el suelo. Examinó a sus chicas. De acuerdo, no son perfectas de la forma artificial de los bots pero para una mujer real no están mal. Meneó la cabeza e inhaló profundo varias veces.

Ella se imaginó que podía completamente seguir la farsa si simplemente se abstenía de hablar con el tipo. Cuatro días absolutos de sexo eran muy tentadores. A él le gustaba jugar con los bots antes de usarlos así que eso debería excitarla a ella lo suficiente para estar lista para cuando él la tomara. Reunió su valor, sabiendo que él se impacientaría si no se apresuraba y compuso su rostro, escondiendo las emociones, mientras presionaba el botón. La pared se deslizó y ella tuvo que resistir las ganas de soltar una exclamación cuando vio el muy desnudo trasero de un grande y musculoso ciborg.

Darien tenía el mejor cuerpo que jamás hubiera visto. Ella ya lo sabía de haberlo visto en pantalla pero las nueve pulgadas del monitor de una terminal de control no daban la misma visión ni le hacían justicia. En persona su piel desnuda era suave, de color gris acero por todas partes y su redondo y firme trasero era bastante mullido, como a ella le gustaban. Se giró para mirarla. Ella no podía apartar la vista de su visión frontal. No tenía pelo púbico pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. Su pene se extendía, duro como una piedra, y en un tono más oscuro de gris que el resto de su piel. Parecía aún más grande en persona que lo que le había parecido a través de la granulada lente de la cámara. En la Folion no había tenido el mejor equipo de vigilancia a bordo, las cámaras no ocupaban una gran parte del presupuesto de gastos, sólo eran algo más.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte?

Su voz la hizo apartar la atención de su pene impresionante hacia su cara. Tuvo que tragar una bola de desconcierto que se le había colocado en la garganta. —Serena.

Él levantó las cejas. —¿En serio?

Si no fuera porque era tan increíblemente atractivo, ella hubiera debido golpearle, decidió. —Serena, unidad uno de prototipo— mintió,esperando que eso le tranquilizara. Los bots tenían números. —Soy una humana simulada…

Él la cortó. —Silencio.

Ella cerró la boca. Empezó a cambiar de opinión sobre el querer tener sexo con él mientras iba avanzando lentamente hacia ella ya que actuaba de forma algo ruda. No tuvo que ir muy lejos para colocarse delante de ella. Una mano salió disparada y él le agarró la muñeca, se giró, y tiró de ella. Ella se tambaleó un poco sorprendida por sus acciones y entonces se encontró en pie al lado de su cama. Él le soltó la muñeca y la agarró por la cadera. Ella soltó una exclamación cuando él la echó en la cama boca abajo.

Una mano permaneció agarrando la curva de su cadera mientras con la otra mano él la cogió súbitamente por la nuca, envolviéndose en su pelo húmedo. La empujó hacia adelante, doblándola frente a él. Las manos de ella salieron hacia adelante para apoyarse en el colchón.

Experimentó un escalofrío de temor mientras él la sujetaba de esa manera y veía sus pies extendidos tras de ella. Su pene golpeó repentinamente la curva de su trasero, duro, pesado y cálido. Su cuerpo se tensó completamente.

—Eres pequeña— dijo él suavemente. —Así pues, ¿debería follarte así mismo?

Él no le estaba haciendo daño pero la sujetaba firmemente por la nuca y la cadera, asegurándola en dicha posición. Él nunca había actuado así de agresivo con los bots. A ésos los había dirigido en la cama mientras exploraba sus cuerpos con su boca y sus manos. Era un gran hijo de puta si simplemente se metía dentro de ella, incluso podía hacerle daño. Ella no estaba suficientemente excitada para ese tipo de acción inmediata.

—Estoy pensando que debería tomarte de forma realmente rápida y dura.

Le haría daño si lo hacía de esa forma porque ella había estado sin sexo por un tiempo. Él movió las caderas, frotando el frontal de sus muslos contra el revés de los de ella, deslizando la polla arriba y abajo en la grieta de su trasero. Se movía lentamente, frotándose contra ella y

Serena sintió la necesidad de retorcerse. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y sus dedos se agarraban a la ropa de cama mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba con fuerza sus labios. No importaba, ella sabía que no podía hacer ni un sonido si él le hacía daño ya que los bots no experimentaban dolor.

—¿Qué crees?

El miedo impidió que le diera respuesta.

—Hmmm— Se quedó quieto y dejó de frotarse contra ella. —Tengo una idea mejor— Sus manos soltaron su cuello —Quiero que te gires y abras esos muslos y los levantes al máximo para mí. Me gusta jugar con mis juguetes antes de cabalgarlos.

Serena se las arregló para moverse. ¿Qué demonios he hecho? ¿En qué me he metido? Nunca debería haber hecho esto. Tal vez debería decirle la verdad…y ¿si entonces me mata? Eso la dejó muda mientras se movía en la cama y rodaba girándose, cerrando los ojos para esconder el temor que sentía y agradecida que él le hubiera ordenado el hacerlo. La cama era blanda y confortable mientras se estiraba sobre la espalda y ciegamente levantaba las rodillas hasta su pecho abriendo los muslos. Estaba completamente expuesta a él, vulnerable y asustada.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza. Alto, gris y atractivo se había convertido en alto, gris y aterrador. El colchón se movió y ella se tensó ligeramente, antes de obligarse a relajarse o arriesgarse a que él descubriera su engaño. Una mano se curvó gentilmente en el interior de su muslo con el pulgar frotando su piel suavemente.

—Voy a jugar contigo con mucho cariño— dijo él suavemente con voz ronca. —Si fueras real lo disfrutarías. Espero que estés programada para gemir y para tener reacciones sexuales reales.

Serena tragó y se relajó un poco más. La otra mano de él le agarró el otro muslo y la ajustó para que estuviera un poco más abierta. Esa mano se deslizó y su pulgar le acarició los suaves pliegues de los labios exteriores de su coño. El corazón de ella iba al galope e intentaba recordar el regular su respiración hiciera lo que hiciera él.

Aún así, ella inhaló profundamente cuando con su otro pulgar le separó los labios exteriores y la extendió, exponiendo el interior de su sexo a su mirada. Ella tuvo que resistirse para no mirarle deseando locamente hacerlo.

—Muy bonito. — Su voz cambió, se hizo un poco más profunda, más ronca. —Delicado y tan deliciosamente rosa. Tus creadores hicieron un buen trabajo con esto.

Ella dejó pasar el comentario. Se tensó cuando notó un aliento cálido en su clítoris. No podía confundir eso con otra cosa cuando notó más aire caliente soplando en ella y luego una lengua caliente, ancha y malvada la lamió, deslizándose por la sensible piel de la entrada de su coño hasta el botón de su clítoris levantándole la capucha. Hizo una pausa y volvió a lamerla.

Una imagen le llenó la mente por un segundo, una de estar mirando cuando él hacía eso con un bot el mes anterior. Serena se había sentado frente al monitor, imaginando ese rostro entre sus muslos y había intentado imaginar cómo se sentiría esa lengua. La realidad estaba resultando mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera anticipado. Levantó la barbilla, apretando los dientes para aguantar el gemido que le salía de la garganta y sus dedos se clavaron en sus rodillas, agarrándolas para mantener las piernas extendidas a satisfacción de él. Lamido, lamido, lamido, pausa. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su clítoris y lo chupó. El gemido ya no pudo ser controlado esa vez, siéndole arrancado de lo más profundo de su garganta. Él gimió contra su sensible y engrosado botón vibrando ligeramente. La chupó más fuertemente creando un ajuste mejor, y entonces volvió a succionar, sólo que esta vez apretó la lengua fuertemente contra ese pequeño punto justo debajo de la capucha de su clítoris frotándolo con cada movimiento de su boca.

Ella clavó los dedos aún con mayor fuerza y el entusiasmo recorrió su cuerpo desde donde la boca de él la tocaba por todo el camino hasta su cerebro. Quería rogarle que no parara, sintiendo que llegaba su clímax, sabiendo que debería estar avergonzada de cuán rápido había llegado a ese punto, pero él era tan bueno y ella no había recibido ese tratamiento por parte de ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado. Él podía conseguir que ella se corriera con mayor celeridad que su propio vibrador. No tiraba y succionaba mientras le frotaba la lengua contra el clítoris.

Su mano se movió y lentamente empujó su pulgar dentro del coño de ella. Ella estaba empapada ya y él se metió en sus profundidades.

Removió el dedo dentro de ella formando círculos lentamente. Con la sensación añadida, ella sabía que no podía contenerse a lo inevitable.

Apretó los dientes con suficiente fuerza como para romperlos, giró la cabeza y se corrió con fuerza. El placer estalló entre sus muslos, apretando sus paredes vaginales mientras vibraban con violentos espasmos y su mente explotaba de placer. Darien apartó la boca de ella.

Ella se dio cuenta de eso mientras luchaba por volver a la cordura tras la cima sexual. El pánico la sacudió porque no sabía si había gritado o no, si se había traicionado. Abrió los ojos.

Darien se levantó, la miró, y ella creyó ver una mirada de pura rabia en sus facciones por un latido, antes de que él se moviera en sus rodillas, se inclinara y agarrara su caderas. Él reveló su increíble fuerza dándole la vuelta y colocándola sobre su estómago. Ella yació atónita por unos instantes antes de que sus manos extendieran sus muslos ampliamente y entonces oyó un extraño sonido.

Giró la cabeza para mirar sorprendida como Darien extendía su mano a un rincón de la cama, agarraba un paquete rojo y se lo llevaba a la boca. Lo rasgó con sus dientes y ella vio que se estaba colocando un condón médico en el pene. Ella frunció el ceño quedándose quieta y preguntándose por qué se ponía uno cuando nunca lo había hecho con los bots. No estaba preocupada por si se quedaba embarazada porque llevaba un implante en el útero que lo prevenía. Aunque las enfermedades de transmisión sexual eran algo del pasado a no ser que se relacionara con piratas u otros humanos que rechazaran los controles médicos.

Él la miró, mostrando claramente la ira en sus facciones. —Así pues, ¿estás lista para que te follen, Serena? Última oportunidad de decir que no.

Ella tragó. —Quiero darte servicio, — soltó, diciendo las palabras que solían decir los bots. Ella lo deseaba. Ya se había corrido pero quería experimentar la sensación de su polla dentro de ella.

La boca de él se tensó y asintió tensamente. —Pues entonces de rodillas. — Ella se levantó, aún un poco temblorosa y apartó la mirada de él. Cerró los ojos y forzó sus músculos a relajarse mientras él ponía las piernas en el costado exterior de las de ella para colocar las caderas a un nivel más igual dada su mayor altura. Ella esperó que su gruesa verga no le hiciera daño cuando entrara en su coño. Estaba realmente húmeda después de que él la hiciera correrse duramente y esperó que eso ayudara a dicha entrada. Ella intentó mantener la calma para mantenerse fría pero el tipo le había hecho estallar la mente con su boca.

Una de las manos de él se deslizó alrededor de la cadera de ella, su mano yendo a la parte baja de su estómago y agarrándose al otro extremo, manteniéndola en su lugar y luego se inclinó, su pecho yendo hacia la espalda de ella. Usó el otro brazo para mantenerse erguido mientras su ardiente cuerpo se curvaba encima del de ella. Puso su cara contra su garganta soltándole el aliento ahí.

—¿Estás segura que me quieres dentro tuyo, Serena? ¿Estás programada para esto? No querría hacer explotar tus circuitos. Puedes decírmelo si no está en tus parámetros. No pasaría nada y no me molestaría.

Teniéndolo tan cerca que podía oler su maravillosa esencia masculina provocaba cosas maravillosas en su libido. Acababa de correrse pero ya había empezado a sentir ese resquemor dentro queriendo llenarlo con su tentadora polla, necesitando saber cómo se sentiría teniendo ese poderoso y gran cuerpo cabalgando sobre ella. Sus pezones se apretaron mientras su aliento caliente le abanicaba la nuca.

—Te deseo, — dijo ella con sinceridad.

Su mano dejó su cadera y él sacó el brazo de debajo de ella. Deslizó su cuerpo a lo largo de su espalda, más arriba, para que su barbilla descansara en el extremo de la cabeza de ella y usó su mano para guiar la gruesa punta de su pene directamente contra su coño. Se deslizó un poco en su raja cremosa y luego presionó dentro de ella.

Serena se agarró a la cama, manteniéndose inmóvil, mientras el se metía dentro de ella lentamente, abriéndole el cuerpo y extendiéndola.

El puro placer le hizo bajar la cabeza en un intento de esconder sus emociones de él.

—Joder— gruñó él. —Tan malditamente caliente y ceñida— Se empujó más profundamente dentro de su coño. Su cuerpo lo fue tomando hasta que se paró, completamente introducido dentro de ella.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan estirada y llena antes. Podía sentir todos los generosos centímetros de él presionando algo dentro de ella que realmente le provocaba unas sensaciones maravillosas. Su coño se apretó alrededor de él, tensándose y agarrándolo.

—Vas a matarme, pero dime que pare si empiezo a dañarte— gruñó él.

Esa fue la única advertencia que ella obtuvo cuando un brazo se enroscó en su torso de nuevo, anclando las caderas en su lugar y luego él se salió casi completamente de ella. Él empujó lenta y profundamente de nuevo. Serena gimió por las increíbles sensaciones que ese lento ritmo mandaba por todo su cuerpo. Volvió a parar y entonces lentamente se salió. Ella nunca había sentido su cuerpo tan vivo, nunca había sido consciente de la clase de bendición podía crear el tener un hombre en su interior, y cada movimiento que él hacía le provocaba un éxtasis tan intenso que quería aullar. Sus empujones fueron ganando velocidad y él la empezó a follar algo más duramente, con el sonido de sus caderas golpeándole el culo cada vez sonando más fuerte en la habitación así como el sonido de los jadeos de ambos.

El clímax la alcanzó sin avisar y gritó por la pura fuerza del entusiasmo que le recorrió todo su sistema. Tras ella, Darien gritó también en voz grave, ralentizando sus caderas, para luego presionar contra su culo mientras se sacudía duramente por encima de su cuerpo inclinado, metiéndose profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Serena sabía que estaba en un montón de mierda y que la había cagado completamente mientras jadeaba, sin aliento, con Darien enroscado alrededor, sus cuerpos aún unidos. Ella había gritado cuando se había corrido y el sudor perlaba su cuerpo. Él tenía que saber que ella era real, no había forma de que pudiera tomarla por un ser artificial y entonces él suspiró. —Eres definitivamente un híbrido, Serena. —

Lentamente se salió del cuerpo de ella y se puso en pie. Una mano le golpeó el trasero con ligereza, sobresaltándola por la acción, otra cosa que ella nunca había visto que él hiciera con un bot. La cama se movió y Serena se giró para mirar a Darien mientras le hablaba. —He disfrutado realmente teniendo sexo contigo.

Darien se movió por la habitación, sus músculos flexionándose en su lindo trasero y ella vio como abría la basura de la unidad de limpieza y dejaba caer el medicondón usado dentro. A continuación abrió un armarito y cuando se giró iba vistiéndose rápidamente con un par de pantalones y un top.

—Toma otro lavado de espuma, — le ordenó él, aún sin mirarla siquiera. —Tengo un oponente de lucha esperando un entrenamiento. Volveré. — Se encaminó a la puerta, puso la palma en el escáner y abandonó sus habitaciones. La puerta se deslizó cerrándose tras él.

Serena rodó sobre su trasero y se sentó en la cama, atónita. Él la había follado y luego simplemente se había ido. Fijó la mirada en sus botas que estaban en el suelo y se dio cuenta que se había marchado descalzo. Estuvo sentada ahí un buen rato intentando no dejar que las abruptas acciones de él hirieran sus sentimientos. Acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida y el tipo con el que lo había tenido pensaba que era un maldito bot, sólo un objeto en lugar de una mujer con emociones.

—Bueno, demonios— Ella suspiró ruidosamente. —¿Qué esperaba, realmente?

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tocando Hielo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Darien y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Darien quería golpear algo mientras miraba indignado al ciborg que estaba esperando fuera de sus habitaciones en la zona común. Onyx inhaló profundamente y luego habló.

—¿Es una espía?

—No sé qué demonios es— masculló Darien, —Pero me dejó que la follara. Rechazó admitir su engaño sin importar el temor sentía. La amenacé con hacerle realmente daño al principio y ella simplemente se quedó inmóvil para mí sin soltar ni una maldita palabra. Pensé que su corazón estallaría en ese pequeño pecho suyo de lo fuerte que latía y casi podía saborear el terror en un momento dado cuando la amenacé con tomarla sin juego previo. Ella obviamente está bien entrenada y preparada para sufrir el peor tipo de torturas para mantener su tapadera.

Onyx echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con una mano aguantándose el estómago. —Lo siento si follar contigo es tan duro para una mujer. Como tu amigo, eso podría darte algunos puntos.

—Cállate. La amenacé con hacerle daño pero ella continuó con el sexo. Me aseguré de que realmente disfrutara con lo que le hice primero. Luego le ofrecí cualquier maldita excusa posible para no tomarla completamente pero ella dijo que quería hacerlo conmigo.

—Sobre gustos no hay disgustos. — Onyx se encogió de hombros.

—Obviamente te tenía como objetivo. Así pues, ¿cuál es el plan?

Darien se apoyó en la mampara. —Seguirle la corriente, dejarla pensar que soy tan idiota como uno de esos bots como los que ella pretende ser mientras voy figurándome para quién diantres trabaja y cuál es su objetivo final.

—Creo que simplemente deberías matarla y acabar con el peligro para todos nosotros.

Darien meneó la cabeza. —No. Es una mujer. — Dirigió su mirada indignada a Onyx. —Aún estoy enfadado porque la golpeaste.

—Asumí que era un bot. No tenía idea de que no lo era hasta que me lo dijiste. No le presté suficiente atención y ni consideré la posibilidad de que fuera humana. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Le dejaste una marca en la piel cuando la golpeaste. Conozco bien a mis juguetes sexuales artificiales y por muy reales que parezcan, una vez ella captó mi completa atención fue imposible no darme cuenta de que era diferente.

—Todos en la Folion eran autómatas.— Onyx dejó ir un largo suspiro. —¿Así que piensas que otro cliente identificó la Rally y contactó con el Gobierno Terrestre? Tiene que ser una espía. Hemos estado monitorizando sus comunicaciones y no ha habido transmisiones secretas. Si la están rastreando no puedo imaginarme cómo lo hacen pero estamos en alerta. —Hizo una pausa. —¿Por qué no simplemente interrogarla?

Darien dudó. —Es una mujer menuda.

—¿Y?— Los ojos de Onyx se estrecharon mientras estudiaba de cerca a su amigo. —Ella obviamente programó los bots para que no te detectaran cuando la dejamos sola con ellos en la zona de carga y eso explica el porqué te ignoraron luego cuando volvimos de control. Ella está intentando obtener cierta información de ti ya que hizo que fuera imposible que te fueras con cualquiera de los bots. ¿No quieres saber lo que quiere?

—Por supuesto, pero aún así es mujer y humana. Si es un operativo entrenado por el Gobierno Terrestre entonces podrá soportar un montón de dolor antes de poder romper sus defensas y que hable.

—¿Y eso es un problema para ti?

Darien exhaló un suspiro ruidoso. —No creo que esté trabajando para el Gobierno Terrestre. Ella realmente se ha creído que puede engañarme y la lógica nos diceque ella estaría mejor entrenada que eso. Ellos saben que somos demasiado listos para ser engañados tan tontamente.

—¿Una cazadora de recompensas?— Los labios de Onyx se curvaron en disgusto. —¿Crees que la Tierra está pagando por cada una de nuestras cabezas en la actualidad?

—No lo sé pero ella es valiente porque se ha metido en esto sola.

¿Estás seguro que no está siendo rastreada?

—Positivo. Igualmente hemos estado alejándonos al máximo de Garden sólo por si acaso ella tiene alguna clave incorporada, desde que la identificaste como humana. Nada nos está siguiendo y también hemos revisado todos los otros bots para asegurarnos que no hubiera más humanos en el grupo. Todos los hombres han reportado tras haberlos llevado a sus habitaciones y verificado el asunto. Ella es la única a bordo.

—¿Qué dijo el Consejo Ciborg cuando los contactaste en nuestro planeta madre?— Darien temía preguntar eso, bastante seguro de cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

—Aún están debatiendo el asunto. Nos enviaran aviso cuando lleguen a una decisión pero quieren saber quién es y si destruyeron la Folión simplemente para subirla a nuestra nave ya que obviamente ella dispone de los códigos protegidos para programar a los bots. El

Gobierno Terrestre tiene que haberlo negociado con la compañía propietaria de los mismos para permitirle ese acceso.

—Si estuvieran trabajando conjuntamente, la compañía que poseía la Folion no estaba avisada del plan de antemano.— Darien meneó la cabeza. —No habrían aceptado destruir la nave o habernos cedido una docena de esos juguetes sexuales a nosotros si supieran que somos criminales. Esos bots sexuales valen una fortuna y probablemente cada unidad vale más de lo que el Gobierno Terrestre está dispuesto a pagar por cada uno de nosotros los ciborgs.

—Pero ella no es un bot sexual y si saben que somos ciborgs, entonces saben que hay más de los nuestros.— Onyx miró indignado la puerta cerrada. —Tal vez piensa que la llevaremos a Garden y así sabrán detalles de nuestra población y dónde localizar nuestro planeta.

—¿Implementaste mi plan?

—Sí— Onyx apartó la mirada de la puerta. —No vamos a ir cerca de Hixton para entregar esos bots ahora. Tengo un mal presentimiento de que habría naves esperando para hacernos volar por los aires si no pueden capturarnos. ¿Cuál es tu plan para obtener información de ella? Creo que deberías mandar a Gene. Está entrenado para detectar mentiras humanas. Podría acojonarla lo indecible, torturarla y obtener la verdad de ella.

—Es un último recurso. La agarré por el cuello para sentir su pulso y obtuve una buena lectura de ella de esa manera. Sólo para asegurarme que no estaba mandando ni recibiendo ninguna señal. La revisé y también sus ropas cuando le ordené que usara la unidad de limpieza por espuma pero no encontré nada. Por supuesto, eso no significa que no lleve un implante en algún sitio dentro de su cuerpo.

—La estamos monitorizando de cerca. Si envía una señal, la detectaremos, y te lo notificaré inmediatamente. Vigila tu maldita garganta. Creo que has perdido la razón por mantenerla en la habitación contigo. Podríamos encerrarla o enjaularla con otros bots en la zona de carga porque eso es lo que hacemos cuando no están en uso si lo deseas. Te aseguro que no cerraría mis ojos con ella cerca. Puede intentar tomarte por sorpresa si es una asesina.

La rabia tensó los rasgos de Darien y su mirada azul se volvió helada.

—Si intenta matarme, entonces su tapadera sale volando y no le será fácil para ella porque sólo es una frágil mujer.

Serena se quedó mirando fijamente a Darien cuando él retornó con una enorme bandeja de comida. El olor le hizo gruñir el estómago de hambre. Ella esperaba que él no lo oyera mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y la miraba antes de poner la comida encima de la mesa. Su boca se hizo agua y una horrible realidad le alcanzó la mente. Con su gran plan enrevesado para meterse en la cama con él se había olvidado de la comida. La gente artificial no comía. Ella afrontaba cuatro días de ayuno. ¡_Mierda_!

Él levantó la tapa y fue a coger un pedazo de carne, la tocó, y suavemente gruñó —¡Mierda! No la han calentado lo suficiente— Le dirigió una mirada molesta por encima del hombro. —Vuelvo en seguida. Odio la comida fría así que voy a que me hagan una nueva cena. Tira esta a la basura por mí, ¿vale? — Y dejó la habitación.

Ella permaneció atónita por unos diez segundos antes de pegar un bote. Esto es buena suerte, pensó. Ella tocó la carne y realmente estaba a temperatura ambiente pero parecía deliciosa. Clavó la vista en la puerta y empezó a comer rápidamente. Casi ni masticó sin estar segura de cuándo iba a ser su próxima comida y luego escondió el pan en el fondo de uno de sus cajones, para más tarde. Se dirigió a la escotilla de basuras y tiró la bandeja. Luego usó la unidad de limpieza para dejar sus dientes bien limpios y librarse del olor a comida para que él no lo notara en su aliento. Unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió pero ella ya estaba sentada en la cama cuando lo hizo.

Él se movió por la habitación con la bandeja y se sentó en la otra punta de la cama, ignorándola completamente. Ella vio como engullía enormes cantidades de comida rápidamente. Cuando acabó tiró lo que no se había comido a la basura y dispuso de la bandeja en el reciclador.

Entonces se giró, mirándola directamente.

—Dime qué más hace un humano simulado.

Oh-oh. —No entiendo la pregunta— Ella sabía cómo hablaban los bots por trabajar con ellos. —Por favor reformula la pregunta.

Él movió la boca en un gesto nervioso. —¿Te han cargado con programas sobre historia terrestre para que tengas habilidades conversacionales con los clientes y vean que estás informada?

—No— Ella siempre había sido una inútil en la escuela y nunca había prestado mucha atención.

—¿Sabes lo que soy?

—Un varón— Eso era bastante fácil de contestar sin tener que meterse en problemas. No iba a decirle que lo había identificado como ciborg.

—Hace mucho tiempo se crearon los ciborgs para ser algo parecido a lo que tú eres. Éramos simplemente una herramienta para que los humanos hicieran dinero y tuvieran servicio según sus necesidades—Su mirada azul se volvió fría mientras la miraba fijamente. —No les importaba una mierda si teníamos sentimientos o emociones aunque en su mayor parte éramos carne y sangre con algo de cibernética añadida donde ellos querían para que funcionáramos según querían. Pusieron chips dentro de nuestros cerebros intentando bloquear conexiones entre ciertas áreas en un intento de eliminar nuestra habilidad de pensar por nosotros mismos.

Ella tragó saliva. —No lo sabía pero ahora ya lo aprendí.

La rabia tensaba los rasgos de él. —Intentaron un asesinato en masa cuando se dieron cuenta de que no éramos máquinas descerebradas dispuestas a morir por ellos simplemente. Queríamos derechos humanos que nos correspondían pero en su lugar encerraron a todos los ciborgs y dijeron que habíamos sido un error globalmente. En lugar de dejar que nos integráramos con ellos, decidieron que debíamos morir todos. ¿Qué piensas sobre ello? Si ponen sus manos sobre mí o alguno de los míos, nos matarán sin siquiera parpadear.

Ella intentó encontrar una respuesta apropiada que sonara lo suficiente como inteligencia artificial bot. Ella estaba muy familiarizada con su programación básica.

—Matar está mal y asesinar es ilegal.

Él se puso en pie y recorrió la pequeña habitación. Serena lo observaba cautelosamente, preguntándose qué lo tenía tan recomido.

La mini lección de historia que le había dado le demostraba cuánto daño habían hecho a su gente desde el Gobierno Terrestre. Le hizo entender porqué eran tan cautelosos y evitaban a los humanos visitando la Folion. Él hizo una pausa, aún concentrándose en ella.

—Ponte en pie.

Ella se movió, sintiendo algo de miedo, pero le dio la cara.

Esperaba que él tomara su tensión como algo normal por ser un ser artificial. Él inclinó la cabeza, mirándola de cerca y luego cogió su camiseta. Se la sacó por la cabeza y se quito sus pantalones de chándal rápidamente. Ella le miraba su desnudez y su hermosa piel. Ese particular tono de gris le recordaba algo suave y terso pero su cuerpo en realidad era todo músculo, su polla dura como una piedra sobresaliendo levantada en ángulo. Su atención volvió al rostro de él cuando estuvo completamente en pelotas sólo a unos centímetros de ella.

—De rodillas, — le ordenó con suavidad.

Ella sabía que el color se había ido de su rostro porque podía notarlo. Se movió, dudosamente agachándose, sabiendo lo que él quería y rogando que no la usara en la forma en que los hombres lo hacían con los bots. Los bots estaban designados para el sexo oral, no tenían reflejo de asfixia ni respiraban aire. Ella le miró el cuerpo después de haberse puesto de rodillas.

La rabia aún se traslucía en sus rasgos mientras se acercaba con su polla casi acariciándole la nariz, era grande, gruesa e impresionante como un demonio. En ese momento parecía también algo amenazadora.

—Abre bien la boca.

Serena tragó con dificultad tentada de decirle la verdad sobre su humanidad pero rechazó la idea. Nadie en la Tierra había sido amable con los ciborgs así que no quería ponerlo a prueba y ver si él tenía compasión por una humana. Tomó aire, colocó sus manos en los muslos para esconder su temblor y abrió un poco la boca. Darien dudó y la tomó por la barbilla. La mirada de ella fue como una flecha a la de él mientras la observaba.

El pulgar de Darien se deslizó por su mandíbula gentilmente, hacia arriba y le acarició los labios. —Dije que abrieras completamente la boca.

¡_Mierda_! Ella abrió más la boca. Su pulgar se deslizaba por dentro de sus labios, ligero y entonces él movió las caderas un poco más cerca de ella. Su pene le acarició la mejilla. Se paró ahí, tocándola de esa manera y luego retiró el pulgar de entre sus labios. Siguió sujetándole la mandíbula con su palma.

—¿Haces esto, Serena? ¿Estás programada para tomar a un hombre en lo más profundo de tu garganta? ¿No es como si tuvieras que respirar, correcto?

¿Lo sabe? ¿Está jugando conmigo? Sus pensamientos le bombardeaban la mente. Serena estudió su cara pero aparte de la ira, no pudo detectar ninguna otra emoción.

—¿Respiran los híbridos?

—Sí, — susurró ella.

Él le soltó la cara. —Practícame sexo oral. Si te tengo en mi habitación y estás deseosa de hacer algo conmigo, entonces no voy a perder la oportunidad.

La atención de ella se enfocó en su pene mientras giraba la cabeza, frotándose contra él ya que estaban tocándose. Él estaba tan increíblemente duro que casi ni se movió cuando lo hizo. Serena dudó y entonces deslizó su lengua por fuera del borde de la corona de su polla.

Ella le oyó inhalar ruidosamente y entonces se movió, encarando su sexo directamente abrió la boca un poco más para tomarlo entre los labios. Sabía bien y tenía un poco de pre-semen en la punta. Tenía un sabor dulce, sorprendente, pero definitivamente algo que a ella le gustó.

Lentamente fue tomando más de su longitud en su boca, explorando y probando cuánto de él podía tomar si se estaba quieta. Ella se echó hacia atrás casi sacándose la verga de la boca pero entonces volvió a acercarse y lo tomó profundamente. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a chuparlo.

Darien gruñó suavemente. —Tienes una boca tan dulce, Serena. Tímida pero ardorosa y suave. Más deprisa, — le ordenó —Más fuerte.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía, moviéndose con más rapidez y tirando de él más firmemente, usando la boca para hacerlo. El jadeo de Darien se incrementó y sus suaves gemidos le provocaban escalofríos por toda la piel. Oír los sonidos de su pasión hacían que ella se excitara, así como el sabor de él y repentinamente deseó tenerlo enterrado en su coño. Sus paredes vaginales se tensaron y su estómago revoloteó de necesidad.

Un dolor empezó a construirse entre sus muslos y de repente Darien la sorprendió al agarrarle la cabeza con ambas manos. Intentó no ponerse nerviosa, esperando que él la usara en la forma en que la mayoría de los hombres usaban a los bots en la estación. Los hombres los agarraban y usaban sin piedad hasta que se corrían. Él en cambio la apartó de su polla en lugar de metérsela más adentro.

—Despacio, — le pidió, y luego la soltó.

Ella le miró pero sólo vio su cabeza inclinada, sus manos en puños a los lados mientras estaba esperando que cumpliera su requisito. Ella tragó y se lamió los labios, tomando otra vez su polla. No duró mucho después y soltó un fuerte gemido.

—Voy a correrme, — le avisó en voz temblorosa unos segundos antes de hacerlo. Serena se tragó hasta la última gota de su leche, el azucarado sabor como nada que hubiera probado jamás. Podía ser que lo hubieran hecho humanoide pero era diferente a los humanos en más formas que en una piel gris genéticamente alterada.

Darien se echó hacia atrás obligándola a soltar su pene de entre sus labios. Se tambaleó, se puso recto y entonces se inclinó para agarrarle el brazo con dedos gentiles. —Ponte en pie.

Ella se levantó sobre sus pies inestables y tuvo que luchar para no exclamar cuando él la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia la cama. La mantuvo sujeta mientras recorría la corta distancia y volvió a girarla. La empujó soltándola y ella cayó sobre su espalda. Ella sólo podía mirarlo asombrada mientras estudiaba su expresión.

¿Por qué está tan enfadado? Quería preguntárselo pero no se atrevió mientras él se agachaba hacia el suelo y la agarraba por los tobillos se los levantaba y le abría las piernas.

—No me mires, — le ordenó con rudeza. —Mantén tus piernas abiertas y quédate quieta.

El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho mientras se giraba para mirar la unidad de limpieza. Ella no tenía ninguna idea de por qué él estaba tan profundamente irritado, pero no le importó cuando él agachó su cabeza la colocó entre sus muslos. Le soltó los tobillos y usó sus manos para abrirla para su boca que aterrizó en su clítoris. Su lengua rápidamente la lamió en largas pasadas, una y otra vez, y el placer la recorrió mientras movía las manos y se agarraba las piernas por las rodillas para mantenerlas abiertas y levantadas.

Sus labios sellaron la zona del palpitante nudo y él aplicó más presión con esa increíble lengua que retorcía contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Serena apretó los dientes para controlar los gemidos que querían salir libremente ante el puro éxtasis que recorría su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Él tenía una boca impenitente que continuaba manipulando su clítoris en toques rápidos, igualados, y no paró hasta que ella se corrió fuertemente. Ella gritó, incapaz de controlarse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su espalda se arqueaba, presionando con dicha acción su coño contra el rostro de él.

Ella jadeó fuertemente mientras iba recuperando el control de sus pensamientos, su agitada respiración era el único sonido en la habitación. No se atrevía a mirar a Darien pero se preguntaba si finalmente él se iba a dar cuenta de que era humana. La soltó repentinamente de su boca y le dejó ir las piernas por donde la tenía agarrada para tenerla abierta a él. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron por sus caderas y ella jadeó de nuevo cuando él la levantó unos centímetros de la cama y la hizo girar sobre sí misma.

La ropa de cama se deslizó sobre su estómago y sobre sus pechos extra sensibilizados cuando él tiro de ella hasta que sus rodillas golpearon el suelo. Ella parpadeó por la rapidez de los movimientos y por el dolor de sus rodillas al tropezarse con algo tan duro. La rodilla de él presionó entre sus muslos, extendiéndolos y con sus manos la agarró de las caderas de nuevo, levantándola algo más alto de donde la tenía contra la cama. Entró en ella sin ningún aviso y su polla gruesa y dura distendió su coño.

¿Cómo se podía recuperar tan rápido? A ella no le preocupó en absoluto cómo lo hacía cuando empezó a moverse, bombeando dentro y fuera de ella, creando un nuevo tipo de placer. Ella descubrió el cielo y el infierno mientras Darien la follaba. Le parecía increíble que su enorme cuerpo contuviera tanta y tan poderosa energía y que no le hiciera daño pisando una fina línea de agresión pero no de dolor. Justo lo contrario al dolor, de hecho, y de alguna manera el placer que él le proporcionaba se convirtió en algo más intenso para ella esa vez como si su polla se hubiera desarrollado y poniéndose más grande y más dura que la última vez que había estado dentro de ella.

Su mente casi no funcionaba pero la razón de la diferencia en sentimiento le llegó como un rayo mientras se movían juntos. Él no se había puesto un medicondón esa vez. —

Podría follarte durante horas— dijo él roncamente. —Eres tan estrecha y caliente, Serena. Increíblemente traicionera, ¿verdad, nena?

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Ella intentó girar la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro pero su mano dejó su cadera. Él la agarró por la nuca y empujó suavemente su rostro contra el colchón para que su mejilla presionara contra él. Darien empezó a joderla más rápida y duramente, su poderoso cuerpo forzándola a tomar aún más de su pene. Una ola de entusiasmo la recorrió mientras las caderas de él golpeaban contra su trasero haciendo un sonido de palmadas y ella ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

—Oh, Dios, — gimió ella cuando la fricción entre ellos llegó a ser tan intensa que creyó no poder soportarlo más.

Él no bajó el ritmo pero dejó ir su cuello. —Estate justo así. No te muevas.

Su mano volvió a la cadera de ella y entonces se deslizó por su estómago hasta bajarla más para que su pulgar pudiera presionar su clítoris. Con él inclinado sobre ella, la humedad de su excitación y la caricia de su mano, cada golpe de caderas hacía que el clítoris presionara contra su grueso dedo. Él golpeaba cada vez con un ángulo ligeramente diferente y el coño de Serena se apretó alrededor del pistón de su polla. En un minuto ella gritó extasiada cuando el orgasmo la recorrió.

—Joder, — rugió él y súbitamente se salió del cuerpo de ella.

Fue un shock notar que él se retiraba de su coño tan repentinamente y ella quería protestar gritando, mientras sus paredes vaginales se retorcían alrededor de… nada. El clímax había sido intenso pero ahora que él había dejado su cuerpo ya no era tan fuerte. La frustración se acumuló dentro de ella. La humedad se extendió por sus muslos abiertos y le tomó unos instantes entender cuál era el origen.

Sus agitadas respiraciones parecieron magnificadas en la parte silenciosa de la habitación. El temor se extendió por Serena mientras empezaba a sumar los diferentes hechos que conocía. Darien nunca usaba medicondones con los bots en la Folion pero había usado uno con ella la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Se la había follado sin uno pero se había salido para no correrse dentro de ella, en su lugar le salpicó los muslos con su liberación. La única explicación para dichas acciones sería evitar un embarazo o evitar pillar una enfermedad, dos cosas con las que las mujeres artificiales nunca tenían problemas.

El color abandonó su rostro. Él tenía que saber que ella no era lo que pretendía ser, pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no se había enfrentado a ella? Ella se preguntó si debería ser sincera con él ya que sospechaba que ya sabía la verdad. Darien lentamente la soltó. —Estoy cansado. He estado despierto por un tiempo endiabladamente largo.—Puso espacio entre ellos. —¿Necesitas recargarte?

Y una mierda que él sabía la verdad, pensó, mentalmente dividida entre el alivio y el temor. Ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro. Él se mantuvo dándole la espalda mientras usaba su camisa sucia para limpiarse la polla. Cuando terminó, se adelantó y la limpió a ella frotándole los muslos antes de tirar la prenda al suelo. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron.

—Estoy bien.

Su valor desapareció mientras él le dirigía una fría mirada. No estaba segura de qué más decir y ahora se encaraba con un nuevo problema en el que no había pensado antes de meterse de cabeza en esa estúpida situación. Si él iba a dormir, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ella? Estaba reventada pero los bots no necesitaban ni descansar ni una cama. Se mantenían inmóviles cuando no estaban siendo usados. No había forma de que pudiera dormir en pie.

—Duermo muy profundamente. No te alarmes si no me despierto con facilidad. Quería avisarte. Cuando estoy dormido, estoy realmente fuera de onda.

—De acuerdo.

Él parpadeó, mirándola con esa mirada intensa. —Puedes descansar en la cama conmigo.

Eso le solucionaba un problema a ella pero le provocaba otros. A veces roncaba cuando estaba excesivamente cansada y definitivamente fuera de órbita. Aún así, si él dormía tan pesadamente…Tal vez no lo despertara. Serena permaneció silenciosa mientras se adelantaba y se acercaba.

Él la hacía sospechar de vez en cuando, pero entonces soltaba preguntas como la del recargado. Las contradicciones iban a volverla loca. Ella tiró de las sábanas y entonces se dio cuenta que probablemente debería haberlas extendido a propósito para al menos parecer menos espabilada pero ya estaba hecho. Ella se metió entre las sábanas y de cara a la pared y en segundos, su gran y desnudo cuerpo se presionó contra el suyo.

Cerró los ojos y tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Su trasero estaba acurrucado contra la cadera de él y su espalda descansaba en sus costillas con él extendido al lado. Él se movió, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza de ella y los plegó tras su cuello.

—Fuera luces, — ordenó a la computadora de la habitación.

Serena permaneció acostada inmóvil hasta que se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Darien se había ralentizado y al cabo de un momento, un suave ronquido sonaba desde su boca. Se relajó completamente cuando estuvo segura de que él dormía.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tocando Hielo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Darien y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Darien estaba tenso aunque obligó a su cuerpo a mantenerse laxo.

Hizo suaves sonidos para engañar a Serena y que creyera que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Si quería hacerle daño, había montado la situación perfecta para que ella lo intentara. Yacía desnudo en una estrecha cama con ella, piel contra piel y él le había dejado creer a propósito que estaba fuera de combate y por tanto no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que le rodeaba.

Serena se movió ligeramente, ajustando su posición en el colchón y Darien conectó la cámara que había en su habitación, usando el vínculo remoto. La filmación se veía en directo en su mente y podía verla en la oscuridad con los ojos cerrados, después de haber cambiado a visión nocturna con el mecanismo oculto detrás de su cama. Se le veían los ojos brillantes, cosa que le mostraba que los tenía abiertos, y miraba hacia la pared mientras se movía con cautela.

—¿Crees que va a atacar ahora?— la voz de Onyx fue directa al implante que tenía tras la oreja Darien. —Estoy monitorizándola desde mí habitación. Si hace algo contra ti, estoy ahí en segundos.

—Creo que puedo manejarla. — contestó Darien, usando sus pensamientos que el comunicador traduciría a palabras. —No es necesario que mires. ¿Por qué estás pirateando la filmación de mi cámara?

—No actúas de forma racional sobre la humana y ella obviamente te está distrayendo ya que ni siquiera me habías detectado ahí. Podría haber sido cualquiera de los que estamos a bordo de la nave. Estabas tan enfocado en la hembra que has permitido el pirateo. Deberías haberla confrontado en el mismo instante en que te diste cuenta que hacía de bot sexual pero en lugar de eso le permitiste continuar. Habría sido más efectivo si la hubieras interrogado en lugar de hacer ver que no sabes que te está engañando.

—Te dije que me ocuparía de esto— Darien se preguntó si la irritación le llegaría a su amigo y compañero ciborg. Él monitorizaba su aliento para que se mantuviera suave y sostenido mientras continuaba haciendo suaves sonidos de ronquidos. —Rompe la conexión que has creado.

—No voy a arriesgar tu vida aunque tú estés dispuesto a ello. Soy consciente de que has ido demasiado lejos en tu ciclo de vigilia así que te voy a monitorizar mientras duermes. De momento ella no está atacándote.

Darien consideró la oferta, dudando en dejar ir su cansancio. Había hecho dos ciclos de trabajo completos y luego ido directamente a la Folion donde había desembarcado tras el fin de su último turno. Detestaba que hubieran detectado su debilidad momentánea pero sus límites físicos empezaban a resultar evidentes luego de haber estado todas esas horas despierto. No se había dado cuenta de que le habían pirateado, lo cual era prueba de que no estaba al cien por cien de su eficiencia.

—Veo tu espalda— bromeó Onyx. —Seguro que no quiero verte de frente ya que tú mismo crees que el sexo contigo es una tortura.

—No aprecio tu sentido del humor en este momento— sin embargo Darien sonrió, sabiendo que el otro cyborg lo vería en la cámara. —De acuerdo. Puedes monitorizarme pero nunca más piratees en mi espacio vital sin permiso.

—Tal vez siento curiosidad por ver lo que hacéis tu y la humana. Podría hacerte sugerencias cuando vea que tienes sexo incorrectamente.

—Cuando vayamos a entrenar voy a golpearte un poco más fuerte de lo normal por esa observación.

Onyx se rió otra vez. —No sé. Estás siendo irracional y muestra debilidad en este momento. Tal vez eso también afecte tus habilidades en la lucha.

—No apostaría por eso, amigo.

—Descansa. Vigilaré a la humana para asegurarme que no te mata mientras duermes. Deja el vínculo activo para que pueda avisarte si ella…

—Se está moviendo— interrumpió Darien. —Estoy en alerta.

Serena pensaba que Darien estaba finalmente dormido.

Cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta para encararle. Estaba cálido y obviamente en otra dimensión. Esperaba que él no hubiera estado exagerando cuando le había dicho cuán profundamente dormía, pero cuando ella se giró, sus ronquidos no cambiaron de ritmo. Dudó y entonces deslizó la palma por su estómago desnudo. Amaba el tacto de su suave piel y los músculos que acechaban justo debajo de ella.

—Computadora, luces abiertas en exposición más débil— susurró.

Ella no esperaba que la computadora obedeciera ya que Darien probablemente había bloqueado incluso esos simples controles para ella. Se sorprendió cuando una luz mortecina se encendió encima de ellos y que le permitía ver a duras penas los rasgos de Darien.

Era increíblemente guapo y dormido parecía más joven, de alguna forma menos duro e incluso más sexi. Moviéndose con cuidado, se apoyó en el codo para levantar la cabeza mientras su mano le acariciaba el estómago. Podía tocarlo todo lo que quisiera ahora que él no se enteraba de su intenso interés. Su mirada pasó por los desvaídos tatuajes de su antebrazo izquierdo cerca del hombro, justo a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Parecían símbolos, tal vez una lengua extranjera que ella no podía identificar. Deseó poderle preguntar por el significado o si le gustaba el atractivo dibujo que hacía sobre su piel pero un bot no sería jamás curioso.

—¿Darien?— mantuvo la voz queda por encima del susurro.

Él no se movió, su respiración no cambió, ni tampoco sus suaves ronquidos. Ella sonrió, estudiando su boca. Tenía unos labios llenos, carnosos cuando estaban relajados, labios que deseaba chupar y con los que querría jugar. Su mano se deslizó por su abdomen, por encima del ombligo y luego más arriba hacia su caja torácica. Insegura, se movió un poco más arriba, colocándola encima de su corazón.

Tenía uno, podía sentirlo latiendo fuerte y rítmicamente bajo sus dedos y se preguntó si sería posible para él amar a alguien. Si un hombre iba a amarla alguna vez deseaba que pudiera ser Darien con sus increíbles habilidades sexuales. Reprimió un respingo ante la ironía de la situación. Finalmente había encontrado un tipo con el que deseaba involucrarse, tener una relación larga, y para estar con él tenía que hacer ver que era un bot sexual.

Ella apartó las sabanas para desnudar el pecho de él a su visión y con un suspiro aceptó que nunca se cansaría de verlo. Tenía un cuerpo sensual que ansiaba explorar al detalle. Verlo era estupendo pero tocarlo aún sería mejor. Con la atención fija en el pezón más cercano a su cara se preguntó si se despertaría si ella jugaba con él. Realmente quería saber cuán sensible era.

Sabiendo que no se atrevería en caso de que despertara, se ladeó y le tocó el pelo, extendido por encima de su brazo. Tuvo cuidado en evitar tocarle la piel. Levantó un mechón suave y grueso, sonriendo cuando se enroscó ligeramente en su dedo antes de soltarlo.

—¿Darien?— Lo probó de nuevo, levantando un poco el volumen de su voz.

Él ni se enteró, sus ronquidos no cambiaron, ni su respiración.

Serena se sintió segura y por eso volvió a moverse, levantándose ligeramente, doblando el brazo entre ellos y descansando la cabeza en su musculoso brazo doblado para usarlo como almohada. Puso su otra mano en su cálido muslo, piel contra piel con él bajo las sábanas. Su pierna se deslizó entre los musculosos muslos de él mientras se retorcía acercándose para presionarse más contra él.

—Eres tan malditamente cálido y grande— dijo ella suavemente a escasos centímetros de su oído. —No sabes cuán agradable es esto para mí. Me he sentido tan sola.

Ella creyó ver un músculo estremecerse cerca de su boca pero cuando levantó la cabeza para estudiar sus hermosos rasgos parecía que no se había movido en absoluto. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza, relajándose, enroscándose cerca de su ciborg.

—Quiero decirte la verdad, de verdad lo deseo y me siento muy mal mintiéndote. Si tuviera elección te lo contaría todo, pero tengo demasiado miedo. — Admitió con voz queda. —Simplemente no pude resistirme a la oportunidad de estar contigo cuando se presentó. Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo y he deseado tanto estar así de cerca de ti también.

Ella suspiró y respiró profundamente. —Computadora, apaga luces.

La habitación volvió a la oscuridad total y Serena cerró los ojos, disfrutando de cuán cálido y maravilloso era estar acostada achuchando a su ciborg. Nunca se habría atrevido a enroscarse en su cuerpo si él hubiera estado consciente de sus acciones. Los bots, incluso con la programación más exhaustiva, nunca anhelarían el contacto cercano con él como ella lo hacía. Movió su mano por el pecho de él otra vez, frotando su caja torácica, simplemente acariciándolo. Ella no estaba segura si la oportunidad de hacerlo surgiría otra vez. —Sólo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes y que no fuéramos enemigos. Eso es lo que somos, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto él no contestó a no ser que ella considerara respuesta suficiente unos ronquidos. Frotó su mejilla en el brazo de él, aún sorprendida de que su piel pudiera ser tan suave como la de un bebé cuando sus músculos estaban tan desarrollados y duros. Se quedó quieta, finalmente exhausta.

Mentalmente se puso una alarma interna, un truco que había usado con frecuencia para no dormirse ya que Clara tenía tendencia a no querer aceptar trabajar como despertador y ella estaba bastante segura de que la maldita computadora iba a informar a la Compañía si se presentaba tarde a sus turnos. Silenciosamente se prometió a sí misma que en unas pocas horas se despertaría y se apartaría de Darien antes de que la pillara arrimada a él.

—Está dormida— dijo Onyx suavemente. —Su ritmo respiratorio ha cambiado.

—Soy consciente de ello— Darien frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. —No me ha atacado.

—Tal vez ha estado examinando tu cuerpo buscando puntos débiles para atacarte más adelante. — El regocijo tintaba la voz de Onyx. —Parecía interesada en examinar tu cuerpo. Puedes haber estado equivocado en establecer que el sexo contigo pueda considerarse tortura. Parecía disfrutar pasando sus manos por encima de ti.

—Cállate. Voy a desconectar ahora— Darien tomó control del vínculo, apagando la cámara y bloqueó a Onyx para que no pudiera piratear y meterse en sus habitaciones o dentro de él mediante el vínculo.

Giró la cabeza ligeramente, su mandíbula rozando la frente de Serena y se quedó allí, disfrutando de su esencia femenina. Ella le tenía confundido. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle daño si esa era su intención pero en su lugar había usado esa ventaja para acariciarlo y susurrarle palabras desconcertantes. Se había alarmado con su confesión de que lo había estado observando durante largo tiempo.

¿Qué quería decir eso? Él no lo sabía y le inquietaba. Implicaba que había estado espiándolo pero ¿para quién? ¿El Gobierno Terrestre? ¿O trabajaba para algún cazador de recompensas esperando obtener una amplia recompensa si localizaba un buen número de ciborgs? Su cuerpo suave y femenino lo tentaba y deseaba tocarla mientras ella estaba acurrucada a su lado y notaba su aliento en el brazo lo que le hacía aún más consciente de la presencia de ella.

Su pecho se presionaba contra su caja torácica, cosa que lo tenía encantado, y sus palmas picaban ansiosas por tomar esos suaves montes y descansar ahí. Admitió que lo que realmente quería era rodar por encima de ella, atraparla bajo él, y follársela de nuevo. No podía tener bastante de la pequeña humana y ninguna otra hembra lo había afectado tanto jamás.

Había evitado sentirse atraído por cualquier mujer. Había visto a sus amigos entrar en unidades familiares con las hembras controlando todos los aspectos de sus vidas. Las mujeres organizaban cuándo los hombres tenían que visitarlas, hasta el punto de organizar sus encuentros sexuales con ellos, y controlaban sus carreras para que ello mantuviera a los machos cerca al mismo tiempo. Como hombre dentro de un contrato de unidad familiar no tendría permitido tocar otras mujeres. Incluso los bots estarían fuera de límites para él porque las hembras consideraban que sería un gasto de precioso esperma y que disminuía su fecundidad para propósitos de reproducción.

Darien disfrutaba de su libertad. Necesitaba controlar su carrera, decidir cuándo tener sexo y organizaba las visitas a la Folion con la mayor prontitud entre misiones asignadas. Las relaciones con mujeres eran errores que otros hombres cometían, en su opinión, y ahora él sentía algo por una humana. Ella había dicho que eran enemigos y esa declaración era correcta. No podía confiar en ella, incluso no sabía cuál era la razón real para que ella estuviera con él o porqué había ido a bordo de la Rally, y aún así rechazaba hacer lo lógico. Eso sería devolverla a la zona de carga, ponerla bajo arresto y permitir que Gene la interrogara hasta que ella soltara hasta el último secreto que guardaba. Serena se movió y él se concentró solamente en ella mientras su mano se deslizaba más debajo del hueso de su cadera, los pequeños dedos curvándose sobre él y su muslo deslizándose hacia arriba para descansar junto a sus pelotas. El suave roce de su piel en su sensible bolsa hizo que su polla se retorciera y volviera a la vida con la sangre acumulándose ahí, y la necesidad de rodar sobre ella se hizo más fuerte.

La incredulidad lo acechaba. Así como la frustración cuando ordenó a su cuerpo ignorar la reacción física que le provocaba Serena, intentando bloquear la parte de su cerebro que controlaba su deseo sexual y que rechazaba sacrificarse. Su polla se endureció en lugar de ablandarse y se elevó más, presionando la ropa de cama, palpitando.

Intentó otra vez ordenar mentalmente a su cuerpo que se bloqueara en ese aspecto, pero su sexo le provocaba un dolor ardiente por el cuerpo de Serena. Se hizo más doloroso cuando la mano de ella se movió un poco más abajo, presionando ligeramente su verga.

Él apretó los dientes y yació por mucho rato, demasiado, consciente de la respiración de ella, de la forma en que cada exhalación presionaba sus pechos en el de él y luego se aflojaba. Ella le torturaba con el meñique junto a su polla, y ella ni siquiera era consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo. Se preguntó qué clase de fallo le provocaba el comportamiento que estaba teniendo últimamente. Tal vez Onyx tuviera razón al decirle que se estaba volviendo irracional. Su control se le escapaba y también su sentido común. Tenía una debilidad repentina y su nombre era Serena. Darien descubrió que cuando su necesidad sexual disminuía, disfrutaba de tener una mujer durmiendo en su cama.

Nunca antes había tenido a nadie disfrutando de un ciclo de sueño junto a él. Los encuentros sexuales con hembras ciborg estaban acordados previamente, hasta el minuto y una vez el encuentro sexual había tenido lugar se separaban. Ese había sido siempre el caso en el caso de Darien ya que nunca se había incorporado a una unidad familiar.

Un bostezo amenazó con escapársele y él lo reprimió para luego dejar que su cerebro desconectara para poder dormir.

Serena se despertó en la oscuridad, confundida por un momento y luego sonrió cuando recordó cuál era su maravillosa fuente de calor.

Lentamente levantó su pierna, acunada entre los muslos de Darien, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de roncar y lamentándolo cuando se movió para girarse apartándose de él. Dudó y meneó su trasero que aún estaba presionado firmemente contra el cuerpo caliente de él. Darien repentinamente rodó, la miró y su brazo se enroscó en su cintura.

Estaba atónita cuando él ajustó su cuerpo como una cuchara al de ella y se quedó completamente perpleja cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien la presionaba a su dura polla. Una sonrisa le adornó los labios ante esa prueba de que los hombres ciborg tenían erecciones nocturnas cuando dormían del mismo modo que los hombres humanos.

Una mano grande y cálida se movió para agarrarle un pecho. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron repentinamente mientras Darien movía su gran cuerpo, moliendo su pene contra su trasero. El deseo la inflamó aunque aún estaba medio dormida. Ella levantó su muslo para hacerle espacio.

Su pene acabó presionándole el coño. Movió el culo otra vez y el cuerpo tras ella empezó a tensarse mientras la mano que tenía en el pecho lo apretó.

—Luces encendida — dijo Darien con voz grave.

La iluminación fuerte y directa cegó a Serena mientras la habitación se iluminaba en su máxima capacidad. Antes de que ella pudiera recobrar los sentidos Darien la soltó y se apartó rodando. A ella le pareció que había soltado un taco en voz baja. Miró el trasero desnudo del sexi ciborg mientras atravesaba la habitación para ir a la unidad de limpieza por espuma. Se quedó atónita cuando él se metió dentro sin siquiera mirarla y apretó el botón. La pared se movió encerrándolo.

Ella se sentó y bostezó sin tener idea de cuánto había dormido pero sabiendo que aún le quedaban unas pocas horas al menos. Su cuerpo estaba descansado y obviamente no exhausto ya que había respondido físicamente a un ciborg excitado. Podía oír cómo funcionaba la unidad limpiadora mientras Darien se enjabonaba para empezar el día.

¿Tengo que levantarme y vestirme? ¿Quedarme en la cama como un buen bot haría ya que no me ha ordenado que me mueva?

Maldición, pensó ella, quedándose quieta, decidiendo que un bot no asumiría nada y simplemente esperaría órdenes.

Minutos más tarde la puerta de la unidad de lavado se abrió y un muy desnudo y aún erecto Darien salió de ella. Su mirada azul se clavó en

Serena y el corazón de ella golpeó en su pecho cuando reconoció la mirada que le dirigió. Lentamente se acercó a ella.

—Levántate, — le ordenó.

Serena obligó a su cuerpo a moverse y se quedó en pie al lado de la cama totalmente desnuda, mirando a Darien que se paró a sólo unos centímetros de ella. Darien dejó que su atención bajara de su cara a sus pechos. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus sexis labios llenos y se humedeció el labio inferior.

—Gírate de cara a la cama, inclínate hacia adelante, agarra el borde del marco y ábrete de piernas mientras te follo.

El corazón de ella bombeaba, sabiendo lo que él iba a hacerle. Ella estaba lista podía sentir la humedad entre sus inmóviles muslos prueba de que tocándole y durmiendo con él le afectaban de la misma forma que ella le afectaba a él. La prueba de su pasión apuntaba hacia arriba y hacia afuera, manteniéndose impresionantemente ante su atenta mirada. Serena lentamente siguió sus órdenes presentándole el culo mientras se inclinaba. Sus dedos se retorcieron alrededor del borde de la cama justo como él le había pedido, y las palmas se apoyaban en el colchón para sujetar su peso.

—Extiende más tus muslos.

Ella abrió mas las piernas y pudo ver por entre sus propias piernas como Darien se acercaba. Entonces se sorprendió cuando vio que él bajaba el cuerpo para agacharse tras de ella con el peso descansando en sus piernas dobladas. Sus manos la agarraron por la parte superior e interior de los muslos y le dio un empujoncito para que abriera más los muslos.

—Estás mojada. — le susurró suavemente él.

Serena deseó poder verle la cara pero de la forma en que se había colocado ella tendría que retorcer todo el torso para poder mirarle por encima de las caderas. Sabía que no había manera. Pretendió ser un bot que le habían dado órdenes. No tenía que imaginar lo que iba a hacerle pero realmente quería averiguarlo segura de que involucraría placer. Cada vez que la tocaba Darien, la hacía correrse.

Una mano grande y cálida se curvó en su muslo y se movió para que el pulgar frotara la crema de su deseo a través de su raja y hacia su clítoris recubriéndola y jugando con ella. Serena cerró los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. Su respiración se aceleró mientras él frotaba arriba y abajo. Su otra mano dejó el otro muslo y se colocó en una mejilla de su culo. Lentamente se levantó y su pulgar la abandonó. Serena abrió los ojos cuando notó que él movía los pies y los colocaba en el exterior de los de ella y la mano que tenía en su culo se curvaba en su cadera. Su polla la rozó mientras él usaba la mano libre para ajustarse y entrar en su coño con un empujón largo y lento de sus caderas.

—Sí— rechinó él. —Si existe el placer absoluto, para mi es sentir cuán prieta y caliente estás, y cuán dispuesta para mí.

Serena no podía estar más de acuerdo mientras él profundizaba con su polla en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, sus paredes vaginales extendidas para acomodar su grueso pene. Él hizo una pausa momentánea, la mano de la cadera se apretó y entonces empezó a moverse. Se salió casi completamente y luego se deslizó dentro manteniendo un ritmo lento.

Un gemido que ella luchó por contener le salió de la garganta mientras apretaba los labios fuertemente. Ella no podía escoger entre qué era mejor, Darien follándola lentamente o cuando la tomaba fuerte y rudamente. Ambas formas le deparaban un inmenso placer mientras él continuaba el ritmo de sus caderas relajadamente tomándose el tiempo en disfrutar de sentirse juntos. Al no utilizar un medicondón las sensaciones eran más intensas, no estaba constreñido en absoluto y la textura de piel contra piel era celestial.

—Pon las manos en el colchón más arriba y apóyate en los hombros. — ordenó.

Ella soltó el borde e hizo lo que le decía. Sus palmas se apretaron en la ropa de cama revuelta y los brazos se estrecharon para aguantarse quietos mientras él se movía contra ella. La otra mano de

Darien se envolvió en ella mientras se inclinaba dejándola inmóvil.

Balanceó su cuerpo doblando las rodillas ligeramente y sus caderas se movieron más rápidamente. Con su mano en la cadera para evitar que ambos se cayeran hacia adelante. La mano se deslizó entre los muslos de ella presionando su clítoris mientras la follaba más duro, más rápido, elevando el nivel de disfrute.

Serena gemía sin poderlo evitar, incapaz de aguantarse mientras él bombeaba sus caderas contra su trasero con su polla metiéndose y saliéndose de ella. Golpeando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su coño de una forma que ella tenía que luchar para mantener sus piernas inmóviles. Las rodillas querían doblarse, las sensaciones eran tan intensas por la doble estimulación de su polla dentro y el pulgar frotándole el clítoris.

El clímax le llegó y Serena gritó fuertemente. Sus codos cedieron y se encontró apretada contra la cama. Darien gritó tras de ella casi al instante y sacó la polla completamente fuera para verter su semen en sus muslos, y luego dejarse caer encima de ella con su peso casi aplastándola aunque ella aún podía respirar.

**Continuara…**58


	5. Chapter 5

**Tocando Hielo**

**Hola chicas hoy solo dejamos 2 capis por unos problemitas con la red de internet. Actualizamos el domingo tarde o si no el lunes hasta que se componga la red Y-Y que horrible. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento Darien no se apartó. La tenía atrapada encima de la cama. Su pulgar aún tocando su clítoris se movió para frotarlo lentamente. Ella pensaba que no podría aguantar que él le tocara el súper sensibilizado punto pero se equivocó porque el éxtasis se disparó por su cuerpo al mero toque de él.

—¿Cuál es tu directiva, nena? Dime— le ordenó en voz baja.

Ella intentó levantar la cabeza pero él le soltó la cadera, levantando el pecho de su espalda unos pocos centímetros pero manteniendo su otra mano firmemente en su clítoris. Empujó su cabeza otra vez hacia abajo, presionando su mejilla contra la cama de nuevamente. La mantuvo ahí firmemente sin permitirle moverse.

—No entiendo— ella jadeó las palabras intentando recuperarse.

—Puedo hacer esto durante horas— se inclinó sobre ella para que su peso presionara el culo de ella y su polla aún rígida acabó entre sus muslos. —Te follaría una y otra vez. Dime qué quieres o necesitas de mí, Serena. ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar antes de doblegarte? Quiero que me contestes.

Los pensamientos de ella estaban revueltos mientras él le frotaba el clítoris. —Yo…

Una campana sonó estrepitosamente en la habitación y Darien soltó un taco, se incorporó y se apartó.

—Métete bajo las sábanas y tápate. Alguien está en la puerta—Sonaba irritado.

Salvada por la campana, pensó, temblando mientras hacía lo que le había ordenado. Luchó para soltar las sábanas del revoltillo en el que estaban y se movió bajo ellas cubriendo su cuerpo y girándose hacia él.

Darien estaba dándole la espalda mientras se ponía los pantalones y los abrochaba. Caminó la corta distancia hasta la puerta, puso su palma en el escáner y ésta se abrió.

Ella no podía ver quién estaba ahí con el gran cuerpo de Darien en medio pero podía oír perfectamente.

—Tenemos compañía. La Bridden acaba de acoplarse a nosotros.

El consejo los contactó mientras aún estaban cerca. — La voz masculina no era ninguna que Serena reconociera.

—Han enviado a Blakie aquí para tratar con el problema.

—Eso no es necesario. — Era claro que las emociones de Darien estaban dominadas por la ira. Se notaba en su tenso cuerpo y en la forma en que sus manos se apretaban en sus costados.

—Tiene sus órdenes y tú tienes las tuyas del Consejo. Está esperando en el muelle de carga con los bots que no están en uso. Nos ha ordenado que los devolvamos todos inmediatamente—. El ciborg hizo una pausa. —Todos ellos.

—Entiendo— Darien se apartó. —Voy para allá— La puerta se cerró.

Ella tenía la mente llena de preguntas sobre Blackie. Realmente quería preguntar pero no lo hizo porque Darien soltó un taco en voz baja y se movió hacia el lado de la habitación donde estaban los armarios empotrados y los estantes. Abrió un cajón, removió, y luego se incorporó, con un puñado de prendas. Se volvió para encontrar su mirada curiosa. —Vístete ahora mismo— Le tiró algunas prendas encima de la cama. —Tengo que devolverte a la zona de carga y hablar con alguien.

Serena se sintió invadida por la desazón mientras miraba sin comprender a Darien. Él apartó la mirada y se volvió al cajón abierto, agarró una camisa y se mantuvo girado mientras se la ponía.

—Apresúrate, Serena. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo. Es una orden.

Ella se movió lentamente, vistiéndose mientras dirigía miradas esporádicas a Darien. Él siguió de espaldas mientras se ponía las botas sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse calcetines. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y ella adivinó que estaba disgustado por alguna razón ya que cuando se incorporó pasó sus dedos por su sedoso pelo. Su barbilla se bajó. Se giró para encararla y entonces la enfocó fijamente con su helada mirada.

—Vámonos. Y haz exactamente lo que te diga, Serena. ¿Está claro?

—Sí— Ella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Él se giró, apartándose y golpeó el escáner fuertemente con su palma abriendo las puertas. Hizo una pausa. —Venga ya. Pégate a mí.60

La necesidad de confesar todo a Darien sobre sus mentiras se hizo tan poderosa que Serena incluso abrió la boca mientras iban andando por el pasillo. No sabía que estaba pasando o porqué el consejo o quienquiera que fueran había enviado a un hombre llamado Blackie. Estaba preocupada porque Darien la había sacado de sus habitaciones. Ella inhaló profundamente para llenarse los pulmones buscando las palabras que sabía tenía que pronunciar. ¿Se pondría Darien furioso? ¿Le haría daño?

Ella no estaba segura.

Una puerta se abrió frente a ellos y cualquier cosa que hubiera estado a punto de decir se perdió con el shock de ver un ciborg de pelo negro con piel gris oscuro incorporarse al pasillo. Iba todo de negro desde la garganta hasta sus manos enguantadas incluyendo sus robustas botas negras de estilo militar. La expresión puramente helada en sus rudos rasgos la sorprendió lo suficiente para dejarla muda.

Tenía los ojos azules más fríos que jamás hubiera visto, incluso más que los de Darien, con su oscura coloración amplificando el azul antes de que su intensa mirada se transfiriera a Darien.

Darien se paró y con su agarre en el brazo de ella la hizo parar también. —No era necesario que estuvieras aquí Blackie.

—El Consejo no está de acuerdo con eso— El hombre tenía una voz profunda y ruda. —Lleva esto a la zona de carga.

Darien dudó pero asintió. —Por supuesto

El "eso" al que el nuevo ciborg se refería era a ella, y ella lo sabía.

Darien dio un paso, tiró de su brazo y el otro ciborg se apartó para dejarles pasar. Serena hizo un rápido contaje y se dio cuenta que los doce bots estaban de vuelta a la habitación. Darien se paró en el marco de la puerta y la soltó. Ella echó de menos el contacto.

Darien se volvió a encarar a Blackie mientras el ciborg los seguía a través de las puertas que se cerraron firmemente tras él. Darien habló primero.

—¿Qué quiere el Consejo?

—La verdad, sin importar lo que cueste.

—Tengo esto bajo control.

El ciborg de piel oscura arqueó una negra ceja. —Ellos discrepan. Apártate y mantente apartado de esto. Es una orden directa del Consejero Diamante. Me puso al cargo de esta situación y si te hubieras molestado en leerte las órdenes que te envió, estarías al tanto de eso.

La rabia era evidente en los rasgos de Darien pero aún así se movió hacia el baluarte junto a la puerta y se apoyó contra él. Serena giró el rostro al detectar un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio a otros cuatro ciborgs que se movían tras los bots y que habían estado escondidos al principio. Ella tuvo sentimientos deprimentes en su estómago mientras miraba otra vez al ciborg de presencia aterradora.

Blackie se movió hacia el bot más cercano estudiándolo intensamente y el bot respondió a su presencia.

—¿Cómo puedo servirte?

Él se apartó para ir al siguiente parándose en frente de él examinándolo cuidadosamente. El modelo le sonrió.

—¿Cómo puedo servirte?

Inhaló profundamente y se paró frente a Serena. El corazón de ella latía fuertemente mientras miraba su pecho envuelto en cuero sin atreverse a mirar a sus terroríficos ojos azules. Ella no dijo nada, incapaz debido al miedo que la había dejado helada donde estaba.

Estaba condenada en cualquier caso. Si sabían la verdad y ella mentía podía ser que se enojaran aún más. Si no lo sabían, no quería arriesgar su vida traicionándose ella misma.

La mano de Blackie se levantó pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta del golpe que le iba a caer ya que no se fijó en sus movimientos. El dolor restalló fuertemente en un lado de su cabeza mientras caía de lado fuertemente chocando contra el duro suelo. Se quedó ahí, atónita, con el oído pitando y entonces alguien se agachó a su lado. Una mano cálida la tocó en la cadera y ella giró la cabeza tambaleándose por el dolor y la sorpresa de le había provocado el revés del ciborg, para ver a

Darien a su lado mirando con rabia al ciborg que la había golpeado.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— Darien gruñó la pregunta.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de esto— Blackie frunció el ceño. —Apártate de eso. Voy a obtener respuestas.

Darien no siguió la orden. En vez de eso, miró hacia abajo, encontró la mirada aterrorizada de Serena y maldijo por lo bajo casi un aliento que sólo ella pudo oír. Se giró lo suficiente para poderla alcanzar con la otra mano y ella se encogió mientras la curvaba gentilmente en su barbilla.2

Su pulgar le acarició el lado de la boca y ella lo oyó gruñir. Él giró la cabeza volviendo a mirar enfadado a Blackie.

—No le pegues.

Blackie meneó la cabeza. —¿Te has encariñado con uno de ellos?

¿Has perdido la capacidad de razonar Darien? No son nada para nosotros.

Deberías saberlo perfectamente.

Darien la soltó y se incorporó completamente. —No deberías pegar jamás a una mujer maldita sea.

—No es una mujer. Es un bot, ¿recuerdas?— Blackie dio un paso hacia la derecha para poder ir hacia Serena. —Apártate de mi camino. Es una orden directa.

—Darien— le advirtió Onyx suavemente. —Apártate. Él está aquí en nombre del Consejo y nos han ordenado que le prestemos cualquier ayuda que necesite para obtener lo que vino a buscar.

—Mantente apartado del tema— Darien ni siquiera miró a su amigo, en su lugar miró con odio a Blackie. —No voy a permitir que abuses de ella. Hazle las malditas preguntas pero mantén las manos alejadas.

—¿Te la estás follando, no es verdad?— La diversión curvó los labios de Blackie. —¿Tan buena es? Si es así voy a probarla yo mismo si ella no suelta prenda ya que esa es mi siguiente opción.— Su sonrisa murió. —No me hagas que ordene a tu propio equipo que te retengan porque tenga que hacerlo. Después de que acabe aquí tengo que reportar al Consejo.— Hizo una pausa —¿Realmente quieres que les tenga que decir que intentaste proteger eso?

—Ella no es un "eso" así que deja de referirte a ella así.— La voz de Darien se hizo más profunda a medida que cogía un tono más airado. —Serena, levántate— Él hizo un gesto, extendiéndole la mano. —Ahora—Ella lo intentó pero en cuanto se apoyó en el suelo para levantarse, la habitación empezó a girar y unos puntos negros la cegaron. El ciborg gris oscuro realmente la había dejado hecha polvo golpeando tan fuertemente el lado de su cabeza. Soltó un gemido mientras se dejaba caer otra vez al suelo y repentinamente dos brazos se deslizaron bajo ella. Ella levantó la vista y vio que Darien la estaba levantando gentilmente en sus brazos, acunándola contra su pecho mientras se levantaba y se giraba para encarar a su atacante.

—Llamad al médico, maldita sea— Miró irritado a Blackie. —La has herido.

—Ése es el último de sus problemas. Bájala y déjanos si no puedes soportar ver un poco de sangre. Esto es demasiado importante como para que tú intervengas.

—No voy a permitir que mates una maldita mujer en mi nave.

—No es tuya. La Rally pertenece a todo Garden.

—Hoy es mía— rugió Darien. —Hoy estoy al mando así que apártate de mi camino para que pueda obtener ayuda médica.

—Maldición— escupió Blackie. —Realmente te la follaste, ¿no?

Sinceramente nunca pensé que ibas a tocar a una. ¿Es eso? ¿Es tan buena en la cama que sientes la necesidad de protegerla? Si es tan buena, tal vez necesito cambiar de táctica. Muéstrame una habitación con cama y déjame con ella. Obtendré las respuestas mediante el placer en lugar de usar el dolor.

—He dicho que te apartes de mi camino. — El tono de Darien era increíblemente rudo, un sonido espantoso, pensó Serena, aunque sabía que no iba dirigido a ella.

Ellos sabían que no era una mujer artificial y aún así, Darien la protegía. Eso la dejó alucinada. ¿Lo había sabido todo el tiempo?

Repasó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y se dio cuenta que probablemente así era. Hasta la había alimentado para que no pasara hambre cuando había llevado esa bandeja de comida fría, haciendo ver que no podía comérsela él, incluso dejándola sola para que pudiera engullirla. Ella dudó y entonces envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La hermosa mirada azul de Darien se posó en ella por el tiempo de unos pocos latidos antes de que mirara indignado al ciborg que se interponía en su camino. —He dicho que te muevas, Blackie.

—No tienes autoridad sobre mí— El hombre cruzó los brazos en el pecho. —Bájala y abandona esta habitación. Obviamente estás demasiado involucrado con la mujer para ser racional. Es necesario que te vayas.

—Onyx— la voz de Darien se hizo grave hasta un nivel increíble. —Adelante ahora.

Onyx se movió para ponerse al lado de Darien, que se giró y depositó a Serena en los brazos del otro hombre, para sorpresa de ambos, dejando a Serena colgando de un ciborg disgustado. Darien se apartó y cerró la distancia entre él y Blackie. Darien cogió al otro hombre y lo empujó con fuerza contra la puerta agarrando fuertemente con sus dedos la camisa del otro. Arrastró al sorprendido ciborg unos cuantos pasos con los pies levantados del suelo.

—La Rally está bajo mi mando hoy y todo el mundo aquí cumple mis órdenes, y ahora estás en mi nave.

—Darien— avisó Onyx con voz queda. —El Consejo lo ha enviado. Van a alarmarte por tus acciones y tomarlas como una violación de las órdenes si no paras ahora mismo.

—No me importa— Darien continuó mirando con odio a Blackie. —No voy a tolerar el abuso en una mujer indefensa. Si esas son las órdenes de un miembro del Consejo se equivoca al darlas. Voy a llevarla a la enfermería y luego obtendré las respuestas que buscan a mi manera.— Soltó al otro ciborg y lo dejó caer al suelo apartándose. —Así es como va a ser.

Darien tomó a Serena de Onyx, la acunó en sus brazos una vez más y se marchó apresuradamente hacia la puerta. Onyx se movió tocando con su mano el panel para que se abriera y Darien dejó la zona de carga con ella. Serena dudó y entonces volvió a envolver los brazos en su cuello mirando sus rasgos enfadados. Él rechazó mirarla manteniendo su atención por donde andaba.

—Gracias. — susurró ella.

—Ahora no. — Él suspiró. —Eres un problema, Serena. ¿Es ese tu nombre real al menos?

—Sí.

Él gruño. —No estoy seguro de creerme nada de lo que dices.

—Es la verdad.

—Hablaremos luego. Por el momento ¿estás bien?— Él finalmente le echó un vistazo por unos segundos antes de apartar la vista.

—Estoy un poco mareada y me duele el oído. Me pego bastante fuerte.

—Estás sangrando. — Su tono se había vuelto áspero.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y saboreó la sangre. No lo había notado antes, demasiado sorprendida por el ataque sin provocación. Un ciborg esperaba en un vestíbulo después de unos cuantos giros y Darien se paró.

—Onyx dijo que estabas viniendo con una humana. — Él hizo un gesto con el brazo. —Tráela dentro— La habitación era aproximadamente de las mismas dimensiones que las habitaciones particulares de Darien, obviamente no una ala médica si no las habitaciones privadas del ciborg. Darien la depositó en la cama del hombre con todo cuidado. El nuevo ciborg cogió un maletín, lo dejó en el extremo de la cama y una mirada marrón oscuro examinó a Serena por unos momentos antes de fijarse de nuevo en Darien.

—Onyx informó que se golpeó la cabeza y se cayó al suelo. ¿Qué le duele?

—No me gusta que me peguen, — dijo Serena suavemente.

Los labios de Darien se removieron pero no sonrió. —Sangra por un lado de la boca, la oreja de ese lado le duele y está mareada Varion.

—Es malditamente pequeña para que uno de nuestros machos la golpeara. — El médico frunció el ceño a Darien. —Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Entonces por qué le has hecho esto?— Varion se movió, empujando a Darien fuera de su camino e inclinándose sobre Serena para examinar su boca. —Àbrela del todo y déjame ver los daños.

—No la he golpeado— Darien sonó ofendido. —Lo hizo Blackie.

—Es un gilipollas— murmuró el médico, tocando con cuidado el lado de la boca de ella y haciéndola respingar. —El corte es pequeño pero los cortes faciales sangran mucho. No veo daños en el interior de su mejilla.— La miró fijamente. —Abre los ojos tanto como puedas y no los apartes de los míos. Estoy revisando el alcance de tus heridas.—

Serena hizo lo que le pedía y se dio cuenta de que el tipo tenía los ojos raros. Sus pupilas no eran redondas, eran ligeramente cuadrangulares.

Ella frunció el cejo pero no lo mencionó, no queriendo ser maleducada.

Tuvo que parpadear pero él no se quejó cuando ella lo hizo ya que volvió a mirarlo fijamente después de cada parpadeo. Pasaron algunos minutos y luego él se incorporó y se giró para mirar a Darien.

—Le he hecho un escáner. No tiene hemorragias internas, ni hinchazones, ni fracturas craneales o daños cerebrales. Tiene una ligera contusión pero se pondrá bien. Es más bien el trauma del shock que le provocó el golpe. Puede experimentar mareos durante un periodo de tiempo corto y tal vez dolor de cabeza. Le daré algo para el dolor.

—¿Me has escaneado la cabeza?

El médico se giró después de sacar algo del maletín, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Serena y asintió mientras le ponía una inyección en el brazo. —Soy un modelo médico implantado con rasgos especiales como visión ampliada que puede realizar escáneres médicos.

Me crearon para ser una unidad médica.— Miró a Darien otra vez. —He oído…

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente y Blackie entró como un vendaval, muy ufano y dirigiendo una mirada fría a Darien. —He informado al Consejo de tu comportamiento y han tomado una resolución. Ellos confían en que ella esté trabajando sola ya que no está siendo seguida ni ha intentado enviar una señal a ningún conspirador ahora que sabe que su tapadera ha desaparecido. El Consejero Diamante ha desarrollado una teoría sobre ello convencido de la amenaza que presentaba esta hembra, especialmente debido al hecho de que estamos más cerca de nuestro hogar.— El hombre se movió mientras hacía una larga pausa pareciendo que iba a comunicar algo con su mirada helada a los otros dos ciborgs. —Sabéis cómo es Diamante. Han votado en su favor. La mayoría han estado de acuerdo con él.

—Hijo de puta— susurró el médico.

Serena tuvo una sensación angustiosa sabiendo que fuera quien fuera Diamante cualquier votación que hubiera ganado iba a significar malas noticias para ella.

Los rasgos de Darien se endurecieron y se movió hacia la pared. Puso su mano en un panel y se abrió. Permaneció de espaldas a la habitación y su cuerpo se tensó notablemente. Arrancó su mano del panel y se giró para mirar a Blackie con odio. —Acabo de leer la orden.

—¿Pensabas que intentaría engañarte?— Una ceja negra se arqueó.

—Sal de mi nave. Acabo de enviar un mensaje a la Bridden de que estás regresando y que pueden desacoplarse en unos minutos. Vete ahora y retorna a tu misión original.

—Aún no me voy a ir. Voy a verificar que las órdenes del Consejo son seguida y por ello voy a aplicarlas yo mismo .— Dio un paso hacia la cama.

Darien se movió rápido, empujó duramente a Blackie hacia atrás hasta que se golpeó contra la pared junto a la puerta. —He entendido la orden y tomo responsabilidad sobre la hembra ya que soy el que decidió tomarla a bordo de la Folión. La llevaré a mis habitaciones y haré que esté allí lo más cómoda posible.

Eso no sonaba mal ni terrorífico. Serena se relajó. —¿Qué está pasando?

Nadie le contestó hasta que Blackie la miró. Él suspiró. —Vas a ganarte la libertad. Nos han ordenado entregaros a ti y a los bots en la Estación Hixton como previamente se había acordado.

—Cállate— rugió Darien.

Blackie frunció el ceño. —Tengo mis quejas sobre los humanos pero no soy completamente adverso a ellos. Veo que te importa lo que le pase a ella y que no quieres que sus últimos momentos con nosotros sean aterradores. No voy a marcharme hasta que la orden sea seguida y ella ya no sea una amenaza y voy a permitir que la lleves a tus habitaciones para decirle adiós— Hizo una pausa. —Voy a enviar una comida especial a tus aposentos para que primero haga una buena comida. Es lo más que puedo hacer por ambos. Hará que las cosas sean más fáciles y podamos terminar con esto.

La tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Serena. —Gracias. Os juro que no voy a decirle a nadie que los ciborgs existen. He sabido de vuestra gente por meses y nunca ni una vez os he delatado.

Blackie la ignoró mientras miraba a Darien hasta que este rompió el contacto ocular y se giró de cara a Serena.

Darien la observó cuidadosamente y luego asintió, trasladando su foco de atención a Blackie de nuevo quien estaba al lado de la puerta y al que miró irritado. —Entiendo.

La voz de Blackie se tensó en una línea firme mientras asentía, se giraba y rápidamente abandonaba la habitación. —No os demoréis.

El médico tenía una expresión sombría en sus rasgos gris pálido.

—Puedes marcharte y yo me ocuparé de ella hasta que se marche.

Darien meneó la cabeza. —Soy el Comandante hoy y mis órdenes nos han colocado en esta situación. Vamos a ir a mis habitaciones ahora.

—Por supuesto— El médico asintió.

Darien la miró. —¿Te gustaría que te llevara otra vez? ¿Te sientes todavía débil o mareada? Me disculpo por el golpe que te dio Blackie.

Nunca tendría que haber ocurrido y no hubiera pasado si mi Consejo no sintiera el temor de que eres una amenaza para nuestro futuro.

Mentiste sobre lo que eras y eso hace que ahora dudemos de ti.

Ella se sentó lentamente y se dio cuenta que la inyección le había hecho sentirse algo mareada pero se movía sin problemas. No sufría ningún mareo fuerte ni desorientación. Bajó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se puso en pie. La habitación no giró y sus rodillas aguantaron su peso sin problemas. Miró hacia arriba, levantando la barbilla ya que él era tan alto y sólo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Darien.

—Estoy bien. Puedo andar.

—Estupendo. Sígueme. Es por este pasillo.

Serena empezó a seguirlo mientras iba hacia la puerta pero entonces hizo una pausa, dirigiendo al médico una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias por ser amable conmigo y atenderme.

Él se quedó helado, su oscura mirada clavada en ella. —De nada.

—Ven conmigo, Serena— le urgió Darien suavemente.

Cuatro puertas más allá, hicieron una pausa, puso la mano en el escáner y entraron en su habitación. Serena estaba contenta de volver al ambiente familiar y se dirigió hacia la cama. Ella se sentó y le miró para darse cuenta de que él se mantenía apartado casi en el umbral. El gesto sombrío de sus labios hizo que ella empezara a sentirse incómoda.

Él no dijo nada por un rato y luego inhaló profundamente. —¿Dijiste que sabías de nuestra existencia desde hace meses?

Ella asintió. —Normalmente no se me permitía ver clientes de la Folion pero tú llegaste a bordo con un arma y eso disparó las alarmas.

Cuando algo así sucede tengo que monitorizar la situación a través de las cámaras de seguridad. Entonces fue cuando te vi. — Ella no mencionó que había ordenado a Clara que lo señalara como un riesgo de alta seguridad para que así cada vez que retornara a la estación ella estuviera informada. Ella no creyó que él pensara en llevar un arma a bordo o que fuera peligroso pero era la única forma que tenía de volver a verlo. —Sólo monitorizaba las interacciones verbales entre la computadora principal y las naves que llegaban cuando surgía algún Problema.—No estábamos enterados de que hubiera ningún empleado con vida a bordo.

—La Compañía quiere que la gente crea eso. Tuvieron un incidente anterior en el que alguien intentó atacar la Folión. Los atracadores secuestraron al programador e intentaron usarlo para robar y llevarse la estación. Lo mataron cuando rechazó ordenar a Clara que la nave se moviera hacia el espacio exterior. Hacían que yo estuviera segura de no correr el mismo destino si nadie sabía de mi existencia. Soy programadora y tengo permitido dar instrucciones a la computadora principal en casos de emergencia, como hacer posible que la Folión se mueva en caso de que pasara algo para lo cual la computadora no estuviera programada. Por ejemplo, ordené a Clara que la moviera cuando me di cuenta de que la nave que nos alcanzó no iba a parar y venía hacia nosotros porque ella no estaba programada para ese tipo de situaciones. Pero sucedió tan rápido que fue imposible apartarse completamente. Si hubiera sido un meteorito, ella automáticamente la hubiera movido para evitar el impacto. Nadie puede prever que un

Capitán borracho no reduzca la velocidad y ya que Clara le había dado permiso para aterrizar, su alarma automática anti impactos no estaba activa mientras se acercaban. Normalmente cuando la alarma se activaba ella tenía que reiniciar las máquinas para evitarlo.

—¿Clara?

—Era la computadora principal que dirigía y supervisaba la nave y los bots. Tenía inteligencia artificial y podía aprender con la interacción con los clientes así como lo hacen los bots pero después de que unos pocos problemas que surgieron con los bots, supieron que necesitaban a alguien que monitorizara lo que iba aprendiendo. Clara no podía hacer eso.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?— El movió su cuerpo y éste pareció relajarse.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Serena. —Bueno, por ejemplo, uno de los clientes tenía unos gustos sexuales algo fuertes.

—¿Y encuentras eso divertido?— Levantó una ceja.

—Le enseñó a uno de los bots a que le golpeara y le dijo como le ponía eso, así que cuando llegó su siguiente cliente, ella lo agarró, lo echó a la cama y le dio palmadas en el trasero. Ella pensó que eso lo excitaría. — Se le escapó una risa. —El tipo no estaba divertido. Se puso realmente furioso por la experiencia y quería que la Compañía pagara los daños que había sufrido. Ahora se repasa lo que aprenden de los clientes y se les borra algunas cosas para que este tipo de situaciones no se repita.

Un músculo en su mandíbula se movió. —¿Has revisado todo lo que yo y mis hombres hemos hecho con los bots?

—No— Ella meneó la cabeza. —No exactamente. Los bots están programados para hacer preguntas si un cliente hace algo fuera de los parámetros de su programación y también a responder preguntas. Ahora por ejemplo ellos me consultarían si era aceptable darle cachetadas a un cliente. Yo les diría que no y borrarían dicha información.

—¿Has tenido que revisar algo que yo haya hecho?

Ella se movió en la cama, incómoda y bajó la mirada hacia su pecho. —Umm…— Se le colorearon las mejillas.

—¿Qué revisaste?— La voz de él se hizo más profunda.

Ella le miró, viendo su tensa expresión, y encontró que sus botas negras resultaban repentinamente interesantes. —Fue sólo una vez y no le enseñaste nada que tuviera que borrar de su programación.

—¿Y qué hice?— Él se acercó un poco más.

Guau, ¿no hace mucho calor aquí? No, soy yo, pensó ella. Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y abrió la boca. —Tienes una preferencia que los bots no tenían programada.

—¿Cuál?

—Examinaste su área vaginal muy de cerca y la hiciste ponerse con sus zonas bajas completamente expuestas a tu mirada. Los clientes no lo hacen habitualmente. Le hizo preguntarse si tenía que hacer lo mismo con otros clientes para excitarlos o si eso debía ser borrado.

Serena podría jurar que el hombre se sonrojó mientras apartaba la vista, el color en sus mejillas se oscureció sólo un poco. Se movió lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde duro, haciendo que crujiese bajo su notable peso, sólo a unos centímetros de ella. No la miró.

—Soy curioso por naturaleza.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Yo también encuentro esas cosas fascinantes. — Se encogió de hombros cuando él volvió a mirarla. —He tenido que reparar algunos. Son muy reales.

—¿Eres programadora y también haces arreglos en el hardware?

—Menores. Teníamos un bot de mantenimiento a bordo de la Folión que lo hace pero a veces se desconectaba para actualizarse así que yo hacia el trabajo de las reparaciones en unidades durante ese día cuando eso pasaba. En realidad sólo tuve que reparar un par de ellos. No se estropean con facilidad.

—¿Qué les sucedió?

—Uno sufrió daños en la piel porque un cliente la arañó y el otro tuvo problemas en un pecho cuando una de las bolsas de gel bajo su piel artificial se rompió. Tuve que reemplazarla.

Darien sonrió. —¿Eso es lo que hay debajo?

Ella asintió. —Se sienten muy parecidos a los pechos reales.— Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Nunca pensé que tendría que toquetear pechos pero tuve que hacerlo para poderlos poner correctamente. Tienen que estar perfectamente alineados entre ellos.—

Hizo una pausa. —Ahí estaba yo con las manos en esos pechos, apretando para asegurarme que se sintieran y parecieran iguales. Tuve que ajustar el gel unas cuantas veces.

—Debes disfrutar con tu trabajo— El sonrió viéndose realmente atractivo.

—Si me gustaran las mujeres, diantre, sí, pero no me van. Fue un aspecto del trabajo algo incómodo, en realidad. Tuve que apagarla porque era muy raro el que estuviera parpadeándome y preguntándome cosas mientras yo estaba ocupada con sus domingas.

Una risa profunda y maravillosa salió de la boca de Darien. Sus ojos se iluminaron divertidos mientras la miraba fijamente. Tenía finas líneas en sus ojos y sienes provocadas por la risa. La dejaron encantada mientras pensaba en ello, se inclinó a pocos centímetros de él para tocarle la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y dejó de reír mientras su mano salía disparada envolviéndose en la muñeca de ella para que dejara de tocarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se apartó inmediatamente. —Lo siento.

Él se puso en pie rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño, aún agarrándola. —¿Qué estás haciendo? Contéstame

—Tienes arrugas de reír. Es la primera vez que te he visto reír realmente.

—¿Eso te sorprende? Su voz se hizo más grave.

—Un poco, sí. No sé mucho sobre ciborgs pero pensé que teníais mucho en común con los bots. Ellos tienen ciertas limitaciones en su expresividad y asumí que vosotros también.

—Estoy hecho de carne y sangre.

—Oh. No estaba segura si tu piel era real. Pensé que tal vez era sintética por su color. Se siente igual que la mía al tacto pero hoy en día la tecnología hace cosas increíbles.— Miró la mano que le agarraba la muñeca estudiando el tono gris.

—¿Sabes por qué no nos hicieron con el mismo tono de piel que los humanos? Ella le miró.

—No querían que nadie nos tomara por uno de ellos.— Hizo una pausa y lentamente se volvió a sentar. Sus dedos la soltaron y sus ojos buscaron los de ella. —Procede. Puedes tocarme.

Ahora que pensaba en hacer eso, ella dudó antes de levantar la mano. Acarició apenas sus pómulos con las puntas de los dedos. Su piel era suave, tersa y cálida. Igual a que ella recordaba de cuando le exploró mientras dormía. Él ahora estaba plenamente consciente de que ella le estaba tocando y le dijo lo que pensaba.

—Eres tan cálido, más que yo.

—No soy un bot— Él inhaló profundamente. —Los ciborgs eran clonados y se les alteraban los genes. Todas las enfermedades hereditarias fueron excluidas y los genes más fuertes usados, añadiendo algunos artificiales para ayudar a curarnos más rápido y vivir más tiempo. Tengo implantes y huesos más fuertes que los tuyos.

También tengo la temperatura ligeramente más alta pero sólo unos pocos grados.

—Me he dado cuenta que llevas tatuajes. Nunca he visto ninguno parecido a los tuyos. ¿Tienen algún significado?

Él dudó. —Es el lenguaje ciborg que creamos. Todos los ciborgs los tienen pero a mí no me gusta mucho la idea de ir marcado. Es nuestra forma de identificarnos entre nosotros así que era necesario hacerlos y me los hice. Les pedí que pusieran mi información en un brazo y en la escritura más pequeña posible para que no me molestara tanto llevarlo.

—Oh— Serena asintió. —¿Y qué dicen?

—Mi nombre y lo que hago. Cuando empezamos a construir nuestra ciudad en nuestro nuevo mundo, el trabajo era muy duro.

Algunas personas murieron y como había muchos ciborgs era difícil seguir el rastro de los nombres. Así que decidieron marcarnos de esta manera para poder identificar los que morían o resultaban heridos.

La mirada de ella pasó por su cuerpo cubierto de cuero. —¿Qué clase de implantes llevas?

Él ladeó la cabeza, apartándose de su toque y la mano de ella cayo a su regazo; luego se incorporó de nuevo. —Llevo algunos en mi cabeza que ayudan a que me comunique con la tecnología. Cuando nos crearon no esperaban que tuviéramos emociones así que instalaron chips para anular algunos sectores del cerebro en un intento de bloquearlas.

También llevo un monitor en mi pecho y en caso de fallo cardíaco, automáticamente haría que volviera a funcionarme el corazón.

La mirada de ella bajó a su ancho pecho y otra vez a su rostro. —¿Porqué este sistema de reinicio? ¿Tienen los ciborgs corazones débiles?

—Estoy designado para ser mecánico y trabajar en temas de electrónica. Si una corriente se introdujera en mi cuerpo por accidente podría pararme el corazón

—De ahí el sistema de reinicio— ella imaginó hablando en voz alta.

—Bueno, imagino que eso viene bien.

—Sí.

—Así pues ¿tus emociones están bloqueadas? Eso es raro. Me imaginaba que las tenías ya, que tenías necesidad de...— Su voz se desvaneció y ella cerró la boca.

Su ceja se elevó. —¿Sexo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza con brusquedad. —Sí. Los bots no tienen impulso sexual. Simplemente hacen aquello para lo que están programados. Se recargan cuando no están en uso y están en sus puestos de almacenaje dentro de las habitaciones. No les importa en absoluto si les activan o si están fuera de uso durante meses.

Él la miró a los ojos. —Tengo un impulso sexual muy fuerte y activo pero tengo la habilidad de anularlo si así lo deseo. Pero no lo deseo. Disfruto de todo aquello a lo que tengo acceso.

—Oh. Yo también lo haría.

—¿Tuviste sexo conmigo y aún así creías que era más bot que humanoide?

Ella dudó. —Es que en realidad sabes dulce.

La mirada de él reflejaba su estupefacción. —¿Dulce?

Serena sabía que sus mejillas estaban calentándose por el rubor que se le iba extendiendo. —Cuando te corres, sabe dulce, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez te habían creado con ese sabor y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez eras más artificial de lo que pensaba.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Ella obviamente había sido un poco demasiado directa y eso había dejado al ciborg sin habla. Serena pegó un salto cuando un timbre ruidoso sonó en la habitación. Darien se puso en pie.

—Es la comida que Blackie ha pedido

Serena no reconoció al ciborg que les entregaba la comida. Ella se preguntó cuál era el número de ellos en la nave pero no lo preguntó. Darien asintió al otro hombre y aceptó la bandeja. El hombre de la puerta dudó.

—¿Para qué alimentarla?

—Silencio— Darien le ordenó.

El hombre miró hacia la bandeja de comida, se puso pálido y asintió. —Ya veo.

Miró a Serena con una mirada de pena en sus rasgos y se giró para marcharse. La puerta se cerró y Darien la encaró con la bandeja en la mano.

—Aquí está tu comida— Dudó, pareciendo incierto y se echó hacia atrás. Era como si no quisiera darle la comida. Nadie había encontrado antes a Serena tonta. ¿Para qué alimentarla? El ciborg la había mirado con conmiseración. Ella estudió a Darien y vio su expresión sombría.

—Se supone que tienes que comerte esto— Su tono sonaba disgustado.

Ella se revolvió encima del colchón hasta encontrar el ángulo en el que estaba encajada la cama con el cuerpo presionado entre ambas paredes. El pánico la invadió. —No estoy hambrienta,— mintió.

Él apartó la mirada, la fijó en el suelo por unos minutos, y luego la volvió a mirar. La pena era una expresión que se leía en su hermoso rostro con toda facilidad.

—Oh, Dios— Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras miraba los de él. —Te juro que no le contare a nadie sobre vosotros.

Podría haberlo hecho hace meses pero no lo hice. Todo lo que tendría que haber hecho era abrir una comunicación con la Tierra y denunciarte. Sé que no estás seguro de si puedes confiar en mí, pero si lo que hubiera querido fuera cobrar alguna recompensa por vosotros hubiera estado esperando a atraparos en el mismo instante en que atracasteis en la Folion o incluso antes de que hubierais llegado.

El la observaba silenciosamente, sujetando la bandeja con su rostro completamente inexpresivo.

—Por favor créeme. No soy ninguna amenaza para ti ni para el resto del pueblo ciborg, Darien. Nunca te haría daño de ninguna forma.

—Más bien te creo. Te di la oportunidad de hacerme daño y sin embargo no lo hiciste. — La bandeja en sus manos decía otra cosa. Ella podía sentirlo en sus entrañas, y también sabía que algo se había hecho con esa comida. Ella miró fijamente su cerrada expresión viendo la mirada remota.

—¿Está envenenada?

Su boca se tensó, la única reacción que se permitió mostrar. —No.

—Estás mintiendo.

El gran ciborg inhaló profundamente antes de expeler el aire lentamente. —No está envenenada pero está drogada con un sedante fuerte que te hará dormir.

—¿Por qué? Le dolía que él hubiera participado en algo que le podía causar daños. Habían compartido tanto en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. La incredulidad y la sorpresa compartían su mente. —¿Darien? ¿Vas a hacerme algún daño?— Ella luchó para contener las lágrimas.

Él miró hacia otro lado y luego a ella. —No quiero causarte ningún daño. — Su mandíbula se apretó. —Cree por lo menos esto.

Serena lo vio mientras parecía luchar con sus pensamientos y entonces su cara se quedó sin emoción alguna.

—Sabes que existimos. Tenemos un Consejo y han determinado que es demasiado arriesgado permitirte regresar a la Tierra con ese conocimiento. Estamos cerca de nuestro hogar y vuestro Gobierno Terrestre podría darse cuenta si hablan contigo. Podrían empezar a revisar esta zona a la búsqueda de nuestro planeta y lo encontrarían.

Aunque tenemos un sistema de defensa, preferimos no ponerlo a prueba. Disfrutamos de libertad para viajar y no queremos una guerra con la Tierra. Abandonamos vuestro planeta precisamente para evitar eso.

—Nunca le hablaría al gobierno sobre vosotros. No sé mucho sobre

ciborgs pero he escuché cada palabra de lo que me contaste sobre lo que había pasado cuando los fabricaron y luego intentaron eliminaros.— Hizo una pausa —No soy fan de los asesinatos en masa.

—El Consejo ha determinado que eres un riesgo demasiado elevado. Creen que o bien eres una espía del Gobierno Terrestre o una cazadora de botines buscando un grupo de ciborgs grande para cobrar una importante recompensa.

—Eso no es verdad. Soy sólo una programadora a la que ofrecieron un montón de dinero para vivir en el espacio profundo a bordo de la

Folión y mi existencia se consideró clasificada por si un grupo de imbéciles decidían encontrarme y usarme para obtener control de Clara y robar la nave.

Él la estudió. —Me inclino a creerte, si es que te importa, pero tengo que seguir las órdenes. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

—¿Así que vas a drogarme y luego qué? Serena temía preguntar porque ya sospechaba la respuesta. La idea de lo que él le iba a hacer la tenía luchando contra las lágrimas otra vez. Había creído que podía confiar en que él nunca le haría daño pero se había equivocado obviamente. —¿Vas a matarme?— Su voz se desgarró.

Darien se encogió físicamente. Respiró otra vez, lenta y profundamente. —Es un método en el que el Gobierno Terrestre entrenó a los ciborgs para usar, para tomar una vida sin dolor mientras el objetivo dormía, pero yo no pudo hacerlo.— Súbitamente se giró y tiró la bandeja a la mesa. —No quiero que mueras pero se ha emitido una orden. No puedo desobedecer una orden directa del Consejo pero siento que tampoco soy capaz de obedecerla. Estamos metidos en el infierno; esto es un problema grave, Serena.

78

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tocando Hielo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

La realidad de la situación dejó a Serena atónita, horrorizada y muda mientras miraba fijamente a Darien. El Consejo Ciborg deseaba verla muerta, la habían considerado una amenaza para su gente y Darien había recibido instrucción de matarla.

—Blackie me mintió sobre lo de dejarme libre.

—Lo hizo. Era su intento de ser amable y hacerte sentir una falsa seguridad sobre tu vida para que pudiéramos decirnos adiós sin lágrimas ni que empezaras a rogar por tu vida.

—Qué gilipollas. Quiero decir, imagino que para él debe ser como algo muy dulce, pero no lo agradezco en absoluto.— Tuvo que luchar para pensar en medio del pánico que la atenazaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si fuera por mí, preferiría creerte y dejarte con los bots en la Estación Hixon como originalmente estaba planeado pero no tengo autoridad para hacer algo así. La seguridad de mi gente está en juego y el riesgo es demasiado grande como para dejarte ir libremente.

—No quiero morir— susurró ella.

—Yo no puedo matarte— Hizo una pausa. —Lo más probable es que Blackie venga ya que comprobar si he sido capaz de hacerlo y se ocupe personalmente. No morirás por mis manos.

Ella lo miró, luchando de nuevo con las lágrimas y pudo controlarlas con dificultad. —¿Se supone que eso debe ser un consuelo para mí.

—Sí.

—Pues no lo es.

—Lo siento. Sólo puedo retrasarlo un poco antes de que él venga a asegurarse de que las órdenes del Consejo han sido seguidas.

—¿Podría hablar con el Consejo? Tal vez pudiera hacerles cambiar de opinión.

—La decisión ha sido tomada y nada que puedas decir les va a afectar. Tenemos que seguir órdenes o mi nave estará quebrando la ley del Consejo.— Suspiró. —Podríamos morir ambos por esto.

El cerebro de ella luchó por asimilarlo pero por debajo de su pánico, se maravillaba de la incapacidad de Darien de matarla. Tenía que saberlo. —¿Y por qué tú no puedes matarme? ¿Por qué no dispararme o algo así? Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarme de cien formas diferentes en las que puedas pensar con sólo tus manos.

Él dudó. —Me fascinas y me encuentro sintiéndome extrañamente protector respecto a ti. No soy capaz de obedecer esta orden. Estarán muy disgustados conmigo.

—Gracias— Ella se preguntó si él entendería su sarcasmo. Cuando él frunció el cejo, ella asumió que sí. —Es así como los ciborgs son pueden simplemente ordenar a matar a una mujer. — Entiendo porqué el Gobierno Terrestre los quiso exterminar. Aparentemente la mayoría de vosotros sois bastardos sin corazón.

Él asintió. —Ellos nos hicieron así.

—¿No saben vuestros líderes discernir la diferencia entre lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es? ¿No tiene ese Consejo compasión alguna?

¿No les molesta ni un poquito matar a una mujer desarmada?

—No lo sé. Sólo puedo hablar por mí mismo, Serena.

—¿Pero vas a permitir que otra persona de esta nave acabe conmigo?

—No tengo elección pero no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño cuando sigan la orden.

—¿No ves que hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto?

—Sí.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Simplemente déjame ir con los bots.

—Tengo que seguir órdenes aunque no esté de acuerdo con ellas.

Es el Consejo Ciborg y es mi deber hacer lo que exigen aunque lo encuentre muy desafortunado. Realmente no quiero que mueras, Serena. Estoy intentando pensar si hay alguna solución que permitiera librarte pero de momento no se me ocurre nada.

Ella le miró mientras él la miraba a ella. En muchas cosas él era parecido a los bots si se sentía obligado a seguir las órdenes o ser destruido si no lo hacía como le decían. Si él le había dicho la verdad sobre el que resultaría también muerto si desobedecía una orden directa. Su faceta de programadora entendía la complejidad de las máquinas y cómo se comportaban dentro de los parámetros establecidos. Ella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—¿Cuáles son tus órdenes exactas?

—Matarte

—¿Hoy?

—No se especifica un plazo de tiempo pero está implícito que la orden debe ser obedecida rápidamente. Es nuestra forma de ser. Los ciborgs no tienen por costumbre dejar las cosas para más tarde. El Consejo vería como peligroso demorarlo y que el tiempo te permitiera contactar con el Gobierno Terrestre.

Eso era algo con lo que trabajar, un fallo en su programación, por así decirlo. Dudó. —¿Y qué pasaría si yo permaneciera en la nave?

Él arqueó las cejas. —¿Y qué conseguirías con eso? No puedes estar en mis habitaciones indefinidamente.

Ella dudó. —¿Por qué no? No puedo contactar con nadie si estoy encerrada en tu habitación, ¿no es cierto? Eso es lógico. Si no soy una amenaza entonces no hay razón para matarme.

Él no dijo nada.

Ella miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación. Tendrían poco sitio si tenían que compartir el espacio entre dos. Su mirada aterrizó y se fijó en el guapo ciborg que tenía en frente. Ella tenía muchas fantasías sobre él y se imaginaba que podía encontrar un montón de formas de mantenerlo entretenido si estaba viviendo con Darien. La vida podía ser peor y por descontado superaba la muerte.

Ella se puso en pie. —Visitaste la Folion cinco veces en los últimos tres meses que yo sepa.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Qué tiene que ver esto con un posible plan para permanecer en la nave y evitar la sentencia del Consejo?

¿Debía decidirse? Ella nunca había sido un tipo de mujer muy lanzada. De hecho, disfrutaba cuando los hombres iban detrás de ella hasta que había visto a Darien. Eso había echado por la borda su anticuado pensamiento pero ella lo deseaba desde ya hacía bastante tiempo y él podía mantenerla con vida si aceptaba tenerla en la habitación.

—Te gusta el sexo y me ha parecido que las pocas veces que hemos estado juntos has disfrutado.

Él no dijo nada, pero estrechó los ojos.

—Si me dejas compartir la habitación contigo entonces tienes sexo en cualquier momento que lo desees. — Hizo un pausa. —Sé que el espacio es pequeño pero podría ser muy divertido compartir la cama.

Su reacción fue rápida e inesperada. Gruñó hondo en su garganta.

—No. Pensaré alguna otra cosa.

—¿No?— Serena lo miró sorprendida, con la boca abierta. —¿No oíste lo que te dije? Sexo libre, tanto como puedas aguantar y todo lo que tienes que hacer es permitirme estar ahí para no tener que matarme. Dijiste que no querías que eso sucediera así que esto es una salida de escape para ambos.

—No— repitió él. —Si este es tu plan, no es uno bueno. Tengo que pensar otro plan para salvarte la vida.— Hizo una pausa. —No permitiré que te maten si puedo evitarlo.

Ella admitió para sí misma que le había abierto una herida ardiente el que él hubiera dicho no a su plan. El tipo por el que ella había llegado a extremos para tener sexo, el ciborg con el que ella se había pasado meses teniendo fantasías sexuales, la había rechazado directamente al tener la idea de una relación más larga con ella.

—El sexo es estupendo entre nosotros, Darien.— Al menos para mí, pensó ella, esperando que él pudiera decir lo mismo. Si no lo había sido, entonces era un actor de primera clase porque había dado toda la apariencia de disfrutar mientras estaba dentro de ella. —¿Por qué no me quieres ahora?

Él se echó más hacia atrás y se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta. —Una cosa era pasar un periodo de tiempo corto contigo pero me estás pidiendo que haga más que eso. Prefiero los bots a las mujeres reales. Por mucho que me gustaría salvarte la vida esto no iba a funcionar entre nosotros. Ya encontraré otra forma de protegerte.

Ella levantó una ceja, incrédula. —Pensé que sólo visitabas la Folión para usarlos porque no corrías el riesgo de que le dijeran a nadie que existías.

—Los bots hacen lo que les dDariens, no hay conexión emocional con ellos, y no esperan nada de mí. Los humanos y los ciborgs no tienen un buen emparejamiento.

—¿Por qué no?— La curiosidad la hizo preguntar. Lo había visto teniendo relaciones sexuales un montón de veces, había tenido sexo con él, y no hacía nada que un tipo humano hiciera. Nunca había dañado un bot y tampoco le había hecho daño a ella. No le iba a mencionar nada de esto a él, puede que él no fuera consciente. —Eres más grande que yo pero no vas a romperme a no ser que te hayas estado realmente reprimiendo cada vez que me has tocado a mí, o a un bot.

—¿Cómo sabes que nunca he dañado un bot?

—Te dije que soy la programadora y aunque raramente hago reparaciones de hardware leo los informes. Nunca jamás has hecho un arañazo a uno.

Ella esperaba que fuera una respuesta satisfactoria porque no tenía ningún deseo de confesar su voyerismo sobre su vida sexual en la Folion. Él se enfadaría por dicha violación.

—Mi preocupación no es hacerte daño.— Se apartó de la pared. —No entiendes mi dilema. — Su expresión mostró emoción…angustia.

—Dime lo que tienes en contra del sexo conmigo.

Frunció los labios. —Descubrimos una nave de las vuestras que se había dado por pérdida para siempre y en ella un grupo extenso de ciborgs que habían sobrevivido.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y esto que significa exactamente?

Él inhaló profundamente. —Mi coloración es única

Ella le miró. —Ya lo veo. Tienes estos ojos tan bonitos y tu pelo es precioso. Nunca he visto a nadie con mechas como las tuyas sin que alguien se las haya hecho a propósito. Me imagino que las tuyas son naturales.

Él asintió. —Lo simplificaré para que lo entiendas.

Serena arqueó una ceja. —De acuerdo. Pero sabes que soy programadora pero no una tonta del bote, ¿verdad?

—No estoy dudando de tu inteligencia, Serena. Las leyes ciborg son complicadas. Cuando escapamos de la Tierra, robamos naves para irnos a un lugar seguro y uno de ellos contenía a la mayoría de nuestras hembras. Esa nave se perdió. Cuando nos instalamos en nuestro nuevo mundo, la primera prioridad del Consejo fue promulgar leyes que aseguraran que la elevada proporción de machos tuviera iguales oportunidades a la limitada disponibilidad de hembras.

—Haces que parezca que las mujeres fueran objetos.

Él frunció el ceño. —Su primer objetivo fue crear unidades familiares y asegurarse que tuvieran futuro mientras construíamos Ciudad Ciborg. Eso significaba que nuestras hembras tenían que formar unidades familiares con múltiples machos. Cada ciborg tenía la responsabilidad de tener un hijo para asegurar la continuidad de la raza y que ésta tirara adelante y creciera. Dos hijos eran preferibles pero al menos uno por adulto era obligatorio.

—¿Niños?— Serena tragó saliva. Ella no quería. Su vida no era suficientemente estable. Nunca había estado en un solo sitio durante demasiado tiempo y no estaría bien arrastrar a un niño por su vida nómada. Sabía de primera mano lo mala que era esa experiencia. Su padre había sido vendedor y viajante, el hogar había sido una nave y ella había crecido siempre muy solitaria.

La gente no permanecía. Todo el mundo la abandonaba. Había aprendido a no sentirse demasiado apegada a nadie después de que se le rompiera el corazón de vez en cuando cuándo había permitido que alguien le importase. Su madre había abandonado tanto a su esposo como a su hija y a ella su padre la había echado en cuanto había sido lo suficientemente mayor para apañárselas sola ya que la consideraba una molestia. Ella había renunciado a cualquier futuro que involucrara matrimonio o niños.

Darien continuó. —La mayoría de machos ciborg se crearon estériles pero encontramos la forma de solventar eso con drogas que revertían el proceso temporalmente, pero eso no era efectivo en todos los machos.

Añadido al factor numérico los pactos de cría entre los machos se implementaron.

—¿Qué es un pacto de cría?

—¿Me dejarás terminar sin interrupciones?

—Lo siento. Continúa.

El respiró hondamente, expulsando el aire ruidosamente. —

Significa que si un macho no podía dejar embarazada a la hembra de su unidad familiar para tener el hijo exigido, podía acudir a uno de los otros machos en su pacto de cría que tuviera esperma viable para donarlo. — Hizo una pausa. —Antes de que preguntes, la inseminación artificial se mostró inefectiva por lo que los machos tenían que tener relaciones sexuales reales con la hembra para dejarla embarazada. Era menos estresante para ella de esa manera y más agradable.

Serena se quedó sin palabras, demasiado sorprendida para hablar.

Darien no tenía ese problema. Él la observó de cerca con los ojos estrechados.

—Evité atarme a una unidad familiar porque necesitaba controlar mi propia vida tanto como fuera posible. Las hembras ciborg tienden a ser muy agresivas debido a su alta importancia y ellas lo saben. Ellas son….— Hizo una pausa. —Enérgicas con los machos.

Ella comprendió. —Ellas son las que llevan los pantalones.

—No comprendo la frase.

—Ellas te dicen lo que hay que hacer y tienes que hacerlo.

Sus rasgos se tensaron en una mueca. —Sí. Si un macho se acopla a una unidad familiar y no tiene a su hembra contenta ella puede presentar una denuncia al Consejo y declarar al macho inadecuado.

Ninguna otra hembra se acercará a un macho con esa mancha en su historial. Probablemente habría sido rechazado en todos los pactos de cría que me ofrecieran porque encontraba difícil hacer donaciones tantas veces pero no quería cerrar mis opciones para siempre en caso de que algún día deseara formar una unidad familiar en un futuro lejano.

—¿Tuviste que acostarte con un montón de mujeres?— Ella se preguntó con cuantas mujeres ciborg había tenido relaciones pero no le preguntó.

—Se me considera una rareza por mi pelo, color de ojos y fuerza.

Me requirieron muchas veces los machos de mi pacto para hacer donaciones cuando sus hembras requerían mi ADN.

Eso es un gran sí, pensó ella. No era que pudiera echar la culpa a cualquier mujer ciborg por querer a Darien en su cama. Si alguien quería críos, él haría unos cachorrillos la mar de monos.

—Me imagino que fue duro tener que acostarte con un montón de mujeres. — Ella se aguantó un respingo. Era un macho después de todo, y ¿qué tío se quejaría por tener que follarse a un montón de mujeres? —Pobrecito.

El acortó la distancia entre ellos en meros segundos, la agarró y la puso en pie bruscamente con la rabia retorciendo sus rasgos mientras la miraba indignado.

—No me importaba el sexo pero ¿sabes cuántas de esas donaciones dieron fruto? Veintiocho veces los resultados fueron positivos. — Inhaló entrecortadamente. —Veintiocho niños que nacieron sanos, la mayoría machos y no tengo permitido verlos, hablarles, ni ser jamás parte de sus vidas. — Inhaló otra vez con dificultad. —Me dije a mí mismo que es lo que hacen todos los machos cuando son requeridos.

Es sólo una donación y cumplí con mi deber por el bien de nuestro futuro, pero luego…

Se quedó callado, empujando a Serena a sentarse sobre su trasero y se apartó. Puso distancia entre ellos pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

Se quedó allí.

Serena lamentó sus palabras. —¿Y entonces qué?— Ella habló con suavidad porque había visto el dolor en sus hermosos ojos antes de que se apartara de ella. —Háblame, Darien.

Cuando habló, su voz se volvió suave, casi un susurro. —Estuve fuera de servicio durante una semana en el Jardín, el planeta que es mi hogar y necesité ir de compras. Vi a una mujer que reconocí en la tienda. La había inseminado hacía un año y entonces llevaba en brazos….mi hijo.— Se giró para mirar a Serena, con los ojos sospechosamente húmedos antes de parpadear rápidamente para eliminar las lágrimas. —Estoy seguro de que él era mi hijo ya que compartía mi rara coloración y me sonrió.

El corazón de ella se estrujó por el crudo dolor que no podía esconder los rasgos de Darien.

—Es mi hijo, de mi sangre y aún así no tengo permitido hablarle, tocarle, o reclamarle en forma alguna. Veintiocho niños en Garden son míos pero no tengo derechos sobre ellos. ¿Puedes imaginar en tu mente humana cómo se siente o cuán difícil sería que esa realidad te diera en tu propia cara? A mí me pasó. No era solo donar esperma por deber.

Trozos de mi alma también se marchaban con esas parejas y yo nunca conocería a mis propios vástagos.

Ella se levantó de la cama, se puso en pie y se le acercó. —Lo siento mucho— Las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Ella odiaba ver cómo sufría, ver cuán profundamente afectado estaba. Él apartó la vista mirando hacia el suelo. —Esa nave con la mayoría de nuestras hembras fue localizada hace poco. Ellas tuvieron hijos, la mayoría niñas, mientras estuvieron extraviadas y recientemente llegaron a Garden. El Consejo tuvo las cifras de población en cuenta y cambió las leyes. Ahora que no hay tal escasez de mujeres su prioridad es vigilar el emparejamiento de ADN de los niños nacidos mientras estuvieron pérdidas para que nuestros machos no sean usados en exceso para criar. Apartaron a todos los machos que tuvieran por encima de veinte donaciones en sus pactos de cría para que las generaciones futuras no tuvieran problemas de viabilidad o conflictos genéticos por las elecciones de ADN y de machos donantes en las concepciones.

—Así ellos han decidido que no puedas tener más hijos.

Él se apartó bruscamente, de espaldas a ella de nuevo y repentinamente golpeó la pared con dureza. Serena se quedó atónita mientras observaba como sacudía su puño un poco y luego lo dejaba caer a su lado. Había dejado una marca en la pared con su puño y un suave sonido llamó su atención hacia el suelo. Gotas de sangre roja empezaban a mancharlo.

—Te has hecho daño.

Ella fue a cogerle el brazo, acercándose pero cuando sus dedos tocaron la muñeca de él, él se apartó, poniendo de nuevo distancia entre ellos. Se paró al lado de la puerta manteniéndose de espaldas a ella y simplemente dejó que la sangre goteara hacia el suelo.

—Me llamó uno de los miembros de mi pacto de cría cuando llegué a Garden en el último viaje hará unas tres semanas. El Consejo decidió cambiar la ley dos días después de esa donación obligatoria.—

Prácticamente gruñía las palabras y luego se giró. —¿Sabes lo que leí en la misma orden en la que se te condenaba a morir?— La miró indignado. —Me notificaron que mi donación tuvo éxito. Otro niño nacerá, mío y ellos cambiaron la ley dos malditos días después para que no pudiera evitar crear una vida más a la que no tendré derecho de conocer. ¿Por qué no la promulgaron en cuanto llegaron esas mujeres y niños? ¿Porqué tuvo el maldito Consejo que esperar esos días?

—Lo lamento tanto Darien. — Ella sufría por él, odiaba verlo sufrir y se dio cuenta de cuánto debía pesar todo eso en su mente.

—Ahora estoy finalmente libre de ser llamado para donar obligatoriamente pero activaron mi esperma para esa última donación.

— Continuó mirándola rabioso. —Cada vez que te toco me arriesgo a dejarte embarazada Serena. Sé que puedo correrme fuera por unos pocos días pero no puedo hacer eso a largo término. Sólo pude encontrar un medicondón a bordo de esta nave y lo usé la primera vez contigo. No tengo acceso a más hasta pueda visitar una base terrestre para conseguir suministros. El presemen de los ciborgs es efectivo, así que me arriesgo incluso aunque me salga de dentro de tu cuerpo antes de que suelte mi esperma. Eso es muy difícil de hacer porque el placer es demasiado grande entre nosotros y a veces casi pierdo el control.

Podría dejarte embarazada mientras mi esperma aún está activo y lo estará durante unos dos meses.

—Darien…

Él la cortó. —Podría suceder y no deseo tomar ese riesgo. Nos han ordenado tu muerte y no puedo ver la forma de salvarte a largo plazo.

Me niego a perder otro hijo por culpa de las órdenes del maldito Consejo. No les importará que estés preñada porque ahora mi ADN se considera utilizado en exceso. Así que no tiene ningún valor un hijo que yo pueda procrear. — Su voz se había vuelto tan dura que él estaba mascullando las palabras.—Me informaron que ya que mis donaciones procreadoras habían tenido tan buenos resultados yo ya no tenía como obligación producir un hijo propio. He perdido demasiados trozos de mi alma ya y me siento demasiado atraído por ti. No puedo asumir el dolor que tendría que asumir y asimilar porque he arriesgado demasiado. Es la verdad, Serena. Es mejor perderte ahora que sufrir una pérdida mayor luego, de ti y tu hijo.

Algo dentro de Serena se rompió por él y ella estaba bastante segura que era su corazón. Todas sus dudas sobre su incapacidad de tener emociones se desvanecieron. Ella fue hacia él e ignoró como su cuerpo se tensó por la aproximación. Ella tomó su mano herida aún apretada en un puño a su lado y enroscó sus dedos sobre ella.

—No puedes dejarme embarazada. Vengo de una infancia problemática y no he querido tener hijos nunca. Me implanté un control de natalidad incluso antes de empezar a tener relaciones sexuales. A menos que me lo quiten no hay riesgos involucrados.

Serena esperaba que eso le consolara pero en su lugar meneó la cabeza. —No puedo hacerlo aunque esto solucione medio problema.

Ataqué a otro ciborg hoy protegiéndote. Tendrá que informar de ello al Consejo y mis acciones me han hecho notar cuan vinculado a ti me siento.— La mano que ella sujetaba se movió para entrecruzar los dedos con ella sujetándola. —Finalmente soy libre y completamente dueño de mis actos por primera vez en la vida. Primero me controlaron en el Gobierno Terrestre y luego el Consejo me obligó a dar más de mí mismo de lo que estaba dispuesto. Tu amenazas todo esto.

—¿Cómo?

Sus miradas se trabaron juntas. El pulgar de él le acarició a ella el meñique. —Finalmente tengo el control de mi vida, de mi cuerpo, y tú me pides algo que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar.

Era un obseso del control. Ella se había dado cuenta de que así era como funcionaba Darien. No era sólo una inclinación, era su forma de protegerse a sí mismo de más dolor. Podía entenderlo porque a ella todo el mundo en su propia vida la había dejado colgada. Le había causado traumas que sus padres la abandonaran ambos en cierto punto. Darien no quería sentir demasiado y luego perderla. De nuevo era algo que ella podía entender.

—Y no quieres estar más involucrado emocionalmente conmigo.—Era algo que dolía pero ella sabía que él lo hacía para proteger su corazón.

—Sí. Pero tampoco quiero que mueras.

Estaba dividido. Serena se estaba enamorando cada vez más del ciborg precisamente por tener esos conflictos emocionales que ella entendía tan bien. Resultaba que era más perfecto para ella de lo que hubiera imaginado o deseado porque tenía defectos y daños emocionales de la misma forma que ella. Ella no tenía dudas sobre eso mientras estudiaba sus hermosos ojos azul plateado y la mirada acorralada que había en ellos, y que él trataba de ocultarle.

—No te verías nunca involucrado con un bot y no te importaría su muerte.— Ella insistió, irguiendo sus hombros y poniendo una expresión neutra a sus rasgos faciales. —Seré tu bot. ¿Cómo puedo servirte?

Los rasgos de Darien mostraron su sorpresa mientras la comprensión sobre lo que ella decía y lo que significaba. Su boca se abrió y frunció el ceño. —Serena…

—No quiero morir. Tú no quieres involucrarte.— Levantó la barbilla. —Es la forma perfecta de vida para ambos. ¿Cómo puedo servirte?

—Tú no eres un bot

—Podría ser uno. Si alguien sabe sobre ellos esa soy yo. Programo las malditas cosas. Esto soluciona los problemas de ambos. Yo me quedo contigo y tú tienes todo el sexo que quieras sin el riesgo de conocerme demasiado.

Se observaron el uno al otro por un largo tiempo. Darien se giró usando la unidad de espuma para lavarse la mano herida y luego se la secó. Cuando se giró todas sus emociones estaban escondidas en sus rasgos y su mirada se había vuelto helada.

—Los bots siguen órdenes sin discutir ni preguntar. Es así como necesito que mis hembras se comporten.

Ella dudó, sabiendo que era lo que ella le había ofrecido. —Puedo hacerlo— No sería fácil, ella no estaba especialmente emocionada de tener que seguir órdenes al pie de la letra pero era de sexo de lo que estaban hablando. Ella tenía una veta sumisa dentro del dormitorio. —Realmente puedo hacer esto, Darien.

Su hermosa mirada azul le recorrió el cuerpo rápidamente y volvió a su rostro. —¿Hacemos una prueba entonces?

—¿Una prueba de qué?

—Una prueba para ver si puedes seguir órdenes. Si puedes actuar como un bot y me juras que no te pondrás en plan emotivo te dejaré estar conmigo en mi habitación.

—¿Y no me matarás?

—Ya no puedo obligarme a matarte, Serena. Tu plan de acción es lógico. No eres una amenaza a mi mundo si estás encerrada en una habitación donde no tienes acceso a las comunicaciones. Quiero ser sincero. Dudo mucho que el Consejo revoque su decisión sin importar por cuánto tiempo estés aquí, así que no tengas demasiadas esperanzas de que eso ocurra. El sexo disponible es tentador pero yo estaré completamente en control de eso si vamos a hacerlo.— Algo se suavizó en su mirada. —No puedo arriesgarme a que sea de otra manera.

Como a que se te rompa el corazón, pensó ella comprendiendo lo que él no podía arriesgar. Ella reprimió su nerviosismo y asintió. Podía hacer de sumisa. Había tenido un novio anteriormente al que le gustaba mucho esa mierda. Había sido algo cachondo hasta que ella descubrió que llevaba esa mierda a todos los aspectos de su vida. Ella podía ser sumisa en el dormitorio pero fuera de él prefería hacer sus propias elecciones.

Intentó controlar su ansiedad mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba. Ella se paró a pocos centímetros de él tan cerca que podía tocarlo levantando las manos. Su barbilla se levantó para poder mirar al hombre mucho más alto. Era tan guapo con sus fuertes rasgos masculinos y esos increíbles ojos azul celeste con vetas plateadas.

—¿Cómo puedo servirte?

—Vamos a probar este plan tuyo— Él dudó. —Desnúdate ahora mismo— Su voz se hizo más grave. Puedo ser completamente sumisa, pensó ella. Se apartó de él y empezó a quitarse las ropas prestadas rápidamente. Cuando estuvo desnuda, se giró para mirarlo y se quedó atónita al ver que él se había sacado sus propias prendas muy rápidamente. No había oído nada que le indicara que se estaba desnudando. Tenía que recordar cuán sigiloso podía ser.

—Haz lo que te digo o esto no va a funcionar. ¿Lo tienes claro?

—Como un cristal.

Él la estudió y ella vio algo en su expresión que la hizo tensarse.

Ella había visto esa mirada antes en un par de jefes que tuvo cuando estaban mosqueados y a punto de despedirla. Ese era un trabajo que no iba a dejar ir fácilmente. Lo miró sin decir nada mientras él iba hacia los armarios empotrados y doblaba su espalda mostrando su hermoso, firme y redondo trasero mientras abría el cajón inferior. En un instante encontró lo que buscaba, se giró y ella se quedó mirando lo que tenía en la mano.

—Ven aquí.

_¡Mierda! _Ella se quedó helada de miedo al ver el largo cinturón, como una cuerda que él tenía en su puño. Él la observaba muy atentamente.

—Te he dicho que vengas aquí.

Ella le clavó la mirada. —Me estás asustando un poco. Ya sé que te agobié un poco con la conversación que tuvimos pero sabes que yo no soy responsable de las cosas malas que te han pasado, ¿no?

—No te haré daño Serena. Hay cosas que siempre he querido experimentar con los bots pero ellos no son tan móviles como tú.

—¿Puedes decirme lo que quieres que haga?

—No te estás comportando como un bot— Él frunció el ceño. —Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerte, incluso vivir contigo si logras entender que no podemos encariñarnos el uno con el otro. Pero para formar una asociación de éxito necesito que sigas con el plan según hemos quedado.

—¿Plan? ¿Quieres que actúe como un bot para que te sea más fácil pretender que no soy real?

Él la miró ceñudo. —Es para recordarte que esto no es una relación si no una asociación.

—Pero no me tratas como si fuera un bot en mi defensa.

Sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos se iluminaron divertidos. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

_¡Doble mierda! Tengo que vigilar lo que digo o se va a imaginar que_

_lo estuve observando con ellos._

—Nunca les has causado ningún desperfecto.

—No tengo intención de hacerte daño en ningún aspecto.— Se acercó a ella en lugar de que ella fuera hacia él. —No podía soportar ver cómo te pegaban así que usa tu lógica.

—¿No me harás daño?

—No te haré daño— confirmó suavemente.—Pon tus manos juntas frente a ti con las muñecas juntas como si fueras a rezar a tu Dios.

Dudó un momento, pero hizo lo que le pedían. Levantó los brazos y entrecruzó los dedos juntos, uniendo las palmas a nivel de su rostro.

Darien empezó a envolver el suave material alrededor de sus muñecas, asegurándolas juntas firmemente pero no apretando tanto como para que le dificultara la circulación de las manos. Ella admitió que sentía mucha curiosidad, pero ya no más miedo. Él la ató y echó un paso hacia tras tirando de ella para que lo siguiera. La guió con el largo cordón que tenía en su mano. La llevó hasta la unidad de limpieza y se metió dentro con ella. Ella se preguntó que iban a hacer a no ser que él tuviera la necesidad repentina de lavarse pero él no activó la puerta para que la espuma empezara a aplicarse. En cambio, maniobró hasta que la tuvo a ella con la espalda contra la pared dándole la cara. Él alcanzó hacia arriba y ella levantó su barbilla para ver cómo él tiraba el cinto de ropa por encima de un gancho cercano al techo. Tuvo que apoyarse en ella y ponerse de puntillas para llegar pero lo logró. El corazón de ella latía fuertemente sin tener ni una pista de lo que él iba a hacer o tenía planeado.

Él se colocó delante de ella mientras tenía cogido el cinto con una mano levantada. Sus miradas se encadenaron y ella soltó una exclamación cuando él bajó ese brazo con los bíceps tirantes mientras usaba su fuerza para tirar de ella y levantaba su cuerpo del suelo. Su otra mano se enroscó en su cintura tomando la mayor parte de su peso de sus muñecas.

—¿Qué…?

—Quieta— le ordenó en voz grave. —Estírate y agárrate a la barra que tienes por encima.

Ella colgaba a varios centímetros del suelo con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y el cinturón como sujeción del gancho superior. Se mordió el labio mirándole y volvió a exclamar cuando él bajó más el brazo enroscando la cuerda en su muñeca, una y otra vez.

Levantándola cada vez más del suelo.

Serena había imaginado que los ciborgs eran muy fuertes pero él sujetaba todo su peso con su brazo izquierdo y el otro alrededor de su cintura. Ella se sintió como un títere colgada de ahí mientras él la movía hacia lo más alto. No se paró hasta que ella tuvo los pechos al mismo nivel que su boca. Se quedó mirándolos y se inclinó cerrando su boca en uno de ellos. Ella intentó agarrarse a la barra con los dedos frenéticamente haciendo fuerza y apretando fuertemente.

—Oh, Dios— gimió.

La boca de Darien no era delicada. Era caliente, húmeda y succionaba su pezón con fuerza. La sensación que la recorrió era de extremo placer.

Él apartó el brazo de la cintura de ella y con la mano libre la agarró por el muslo, acariciándola hacia arriba hasta que su pulgar apretó su coño.

Movió su mano y con los dedos le cubrió el monte, sujetándola por ahí firmemente mientras sus dientes la mordisqueaban provocándole un escalofrío sorprendente de algo parecido al dolor pero que no dolía exactamente. Era endemoniadamente erótico y su cuerpo respondió al completo. Se dio cuenta de cuán húmeda estaba cuando los dedos de él se deslizaron por los labios de su sexo y él jugó con la humedad deslizante que salía de ella. Él gimió contra su pecho y lo soltó yendo a por el otro.

—Darien— gimió ella.

Él no respondió con palabras pero repentinamente metió dos de sus dedos dentro del su coño y succionó el pezón con más fuerza. El placer la quemaba y la fría pared a su espalda la hacía más consciente de cuánto calor irradiaba la piel de él mientras presionaba contra su estómago y se inclinaba hacia ella más follándola con los dedos más rápida y duramente. Con la boca jugaba endiabladamente con su pezón.

—Sí— gimió ella.

Darien se quedó repentinamente quieto sacando lentamente los dedos de su coño y apartando su boca de su pecho. Serena abrió los ojos para mirar los preciosos ojos de él que había levantado la cabeza y estaba mirando hacia arriba, hacia ella. Él la bajó un poco y dejó que ella viera su cuerpo hasta la erecta polla que él tenía colocada justo debajo de donde ella colgada. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Puedo hacerte cualquier cosa. ¿Te excita esto? Estás malditamente mojada.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. —Sí— admitió con sinceridad. —Eres tan endiabladamente fuerte que eso me hace poner más cachonda.

—Yo también me excito y me pongo muy necesitado contemplando tu delicadeza. Eres tan diferente a las mujeres ciborg. Te encuentro fascinante y ninguna mujer me había hecho desearla de la forma en que te deseo a ti.

Su mano libre se deslizo entre los muslos de ella levantando uno de ellos por encima de su antebrazo y su cuerpo se aproximó mientras la rodilla de ella se dobló en su caja torácica. Él ajustó las caderas y presionó su polla justo en la entrada vaginal de ella sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante.

—Si existe el puro placer ese eres tú, Serena— Lentamente apretó hacia dentro entrando en ella.

Serena cerró los ojos de puro éxtasi mientras él la llenaba con la dureza y grosor de su verga. Se obligó a abrirlos y le miró a los ardientes ojos. —Eres un hombre peligroso Darien. Me haces sentir demasiado quizá por ser tan directo y sincero.

Él se hundió más en ella dejando caer su peso lo justo para que con su pierna rozara la otra de ella y la colocara por encima de su muslo. Eso hizo que ella tuviera las piernas más abiertas para las caderas de él y su pene. Su polla estaba enterrada completamente dentro del cuerpo de ella. Ella podía sentir al completo su longitud envainada dentro de ella. Esa sensación celestial la hizo gemir con mayor intensidad.

—Voy a follarte nena.— Hizo una pausa, inclinando la cabeza sólo un poco. —Y luego voy a hacer la otra cosa que más he deseado desde que te toqué por primera vez.

—¿Qué? La voz de ella temblaba ligeramente y no tenía ni idea de lo que él pensaba o deseaba. —Voy a correrme dentro de ti y llenarte con mi semen. Eres mi bot Serena y voy a quedarme contigo por un tiempo.

—Podré sobrevivir a eso— Ella levantó la barbilla. —¿Vas a besarme?

—Voy a hacer de todo contigo— Él bajó la cabeza, y con su boca tomó posesión de la de ella.

95

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tocando Hielo**

**Os dejamos 3 capis mas :D**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Los ciborgs deberían haber sido erradicados de la Tierra por la forma pecaminosa en la que podían besar. Serena gimió e intentó no morder a Darien mientras él se la follaba duramente y a fondo. Ella colgaba indefensa atrapada contra la fría pared de la unidad de limpieza y sólo podía sentir el puro éxtasis en tantos niveles que la abrumaban.

Estando colgada por los brazos la hacía más consciente de muchas más cosas, como del frotar de su cuerpo contra el de ella con cada empujón hacia arriba de las caderas que la martilleaban incapaz de moverse sólo podía vivir de sensaciones. Él apartó la boca de la de ella y fue a por su cuello. Sus dientes arañaron suavemente su garganta y luego la mordisquearon. Él no la mordió tan fuerte como para hacerle daño pero igualmente le envío una oleada a través de su cuerpo con ese firme y erótico agarre que mantenía. Él gemía con ella mientras disminuía el ritmo y soltaba su cuello.

—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor mío.

Él la ayudó, levantándole las piernas hasta que ella enlazó los tobillos detrás de su columna vertebral. El recio trasero de él le ayudaba a tener los talones fijos y que no se deslizaran hacia abajo.

Con el brazo de él enganchado bajo el trasero de ella y su otro brazo levantándola pudo hacer que ambos quedaran perfectamente alineados.

Empezó a empujarse dentro de ella más rápido pero inclinando la cadera lo justo para rozarle también el clítoris.

—Oh, Dios, Darien— gemía ella, apoyando el rostro en sus anchos hombros. Ella luchaba para no morderle.

Se corrió con fuerza, el clímax desgarrándole el cuerpo y dejó que sus dientes se hundieran en la piel de él. Él se sacudió contra ella con el cuerpo tenso y entonces un intenso gemido salió de sus labios mientras la apretaba más contra la pared casi empotrándola ahí y ella pudo sentir como él se corría también. El calor y la presión se extendieron por su vagina y ella tembló con la extraordinaria sensación de placer. Él se apartó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera boquear aire ahora que ya no estaba comprimida contra la pared. Ella aflojó los dientes y se quedó mirando la marca de mordedura en su piel gris claro.

—Lo siento— jadeó.

—Yo no— Su voz era un gruñido bajo cercano al oído de ella mientras la hociqueaba con el costado del rostro. Su aliento le acariciaba el cuello y luego él giró la cabeza y sus miradas se enlazaron.

—Te mordí.

—Hizo que me corriera con más intensidad.

—Te gusta un poco de dolor con tu placer, ¿eh?

Él soltó una sonrisa. —Imagino que sí. Nunca supe esto de mí antes pero si eso era un indicativo, entonces sí.

—Entonces es malo que me hayas tenido atada todo el rato porque tengo la sensación que si hubiera estado de otra forma te habría arañado con mis uñas por lo muy placenteramente que te sentías dentro de mí.

Él movió el brazo de debajo del trasero de ella a su cintura asegurándola contra su cuerpo mientras la tensión en las muñecas de ella se aflojaba repentinamente. Ella miró como él había soltado la soga de su muñeca. Vio marcas oscuras ahí pero se distrajo cuando pudo bajar los brazos y la sangre volvió a sus miembros. Sus muñecas aún estaban atadas juntas así que ella deslizo los brazos por encima de la cabeza de él sujetándolo mientras lo miraba de nuevo. Él tenía los ojos más hermosos que ella hubiera visto jamás.

—¿No te hice daño, verdad?

Ella meneó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo. —No. He disfrutado una barbaridad aunque me encanta tocarte.

—Vas a poder hacerlo frecuentemente si vamos a compartir espacio vital. Te prometí comida y es necesario que vaya a conseguirla si aún deseas comer.— Hizo una pausa. —Suéltame. Te bajaré al suelo y te desataré. Podemos lavarnos juntos.

Ella odiaba soltarlo pero reluctantemente levantó los brazos y él la dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo una vez hubo desatado sus piernas de sus caderas. Los pies de ella tocaron el suelo y él dio un paso atrás soltando su cintura. En unos instantes le había soltado las ligaduras. Ella vio marcas pero dudaba que fueran a dejarle hematomas ya que el material era suave y lo suficientemente grueso como para soportar su peso. Miró la muñeca de él viendo que las marcas donde había estado soportando su peso estaban ya difuminándose.

—Cierra los ojos— le dijo él mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás para tirar el cinto y apretar el botón de la pared para cerrar la unidad de limpieza dejándolos en el reducido espacio de ésta.

Ella apenas lo había hecho cuando él apretó el botón y la espuma empezó a caer encima de ambos. Se apartó un poco para atrás para que cayera entre ambos. Ella tembló cuando la espuma se fundió en su sensible piel haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente.

—No creo que lavarse haya sido jamás una experiencia parecida.

Él soltó una risotada. —Estoy volviendo a ponerme duro pero necesitas comida.

Comida. Ella suspiró. Había perdido completamente el sentido del tiempo desde que había abandonado la Folion. Ella no sabía si era de noche o de día pero sí que había comido una sola vez. Su estómago soltó un ruido al pensar en comida y ella sabía que la siguiente bandeja que entrara en la habitación no estaría drogada. Ella confiaba en que

Darien no le haría ningún daño, ni dejaría que se lo hiciesen. Ella lo miró cuando la espuma ya se había deshecho completamente fijándose en sus atractivos rasgos por encima de ella y vio que él miraba hacia ella, hacia abajo. Se mordió el labio y luego le puso las manos en el pecho disfrutando del tacto de su piel firme y cálida bajo las yemas de los dedos.

—No estás actuando como un bot en este momento.— Él estudió los ojos pero curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

No parecía molesto o disgustado mientras Serena estudiaba cuidadosamente su expresión. —¿Quieres que no te toque, Darien? ¿Qué actúe de forma más robótica? Puedo.

Él inspiró profundamente y meneó la cabeza. —Me gustan nuestros encuentros pero siempre que no nos involucremos emocionalmente.

Vaya, pensó ella, y yo que estoy enamorándome de ti. —El sexo entre nosotros es genial. No vamos a involucrarnos emocionalmente.— repitió ella suavemente feliz de que él no la tocara ni notara su pulso para detectar la mentira. —Podemos hacer que esto funcione, Darien.

Algo destelló en su mirada y luego sonrió. —Lo intentaré. No tienes reparos en usar el sexo para obtener lo que quieres, ¿no es cierto?

—No cuando tú estás involucrado.— Admitió ella con sinceridad. —Créelo o no pero nunca antes he ido detrás de un hombre para que tenga sexo conmigo como lo he hecho contigo. Es la primera vez.

Él alcanzó a su espalda el botón que abría la unidad de limpieza, dio un paso atrás y cogió toallas. —Tengo la sensación que va a haber una primera vez para muchas cosas entre nosotros.

—Puede ser divertido.

—Hasta el momento estoy disfrutando mucho con tu compañía.—Le alcanzó una toalla. —Voy a vestirme y conseguirte comida.

—Estupendo— Ella se secó rápidamente y aceptó la camisa que Darien le prestó.

Él se vistió y la dejó sola en sus habitaciones. Serena fue hacia la cama, se sentó y miró alrededor del reducido espacio. Ese iba a ser su hogar por un tiempo.

¿Y si el Consejo Ciborg no cambiaba de parecer? Ella se mordió el labio pensando intensamente. ¿Por cuánto tiempo le dejaría Darien compartir su habitación? Si el Consejo Ciborg decidía que podía vivir y ella podía volver a la Tierra. Eso significaría dejar la Rally y a Darien a su espalda.

—Mierda de la buena— Ella suspiró meneando la cabeza ante la mera idea de separarse de él. Ella no tenía ningún deseo de ser libre. Se encontraba realmente enganchada a un tipo alto, gris y sexi. Él estaría jodidamente molesto si lo supiera. Así que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para esconderlo.

—¿Darien?

Darien se giró para mirar a Blackie en la sala de entrada. El otro ciborg parecía serio. —¿Ya está hecho? Necesito ver su cuerpo para informarlo al Consejo.

Los puños de Darien se apretaron a sus costados, el dolor palpitando aún en su mano herida. Cerró los sensores de dolor de ese brazo y miró airado a Blackie. —Te quiero fuera de mi nave.

—No es tuya.

—Serena ya no es una amenaza. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Los ojos oscuros se estrecharon —¿Está muerta?

—Sal de mi nave. Es una orden. Vamos a desamarrar la Bridden en minutos. Ve a ella antes o te quedarás como parte de mi tripulación.

Se giró y se apartó andando hacia la sala de juntas.

—No querrás estar a mis órdenes.— La amenaza fue clara y él sabía que Blackie lo entendería así.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— La confusión empañaba la voz del ciborg.

Darien dejó de andar y se giró para mirar al hombre en el vestíbulo. —No estoy siguiendo ciegamente las órdenes del Consejo.

Blackie meneó la cabeza. —Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Voy a marcharme pero Diamante no va a echarse atrás.

—Ni lo espero— Darien apartó la mirada y continuó andando por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a la sala de reunión no estaba solo. El médico también estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo. Bajó el tenedor mirando con simpatía a Darien y lentamente se puso en pie. Darien apartó la mirada y fue hacia la unidad de alimentación.

—¿Darien?

Darien se puso tenso girándose para mirar a Varion. La expresión del médico se endureció mientras se acercaba moviéndose hacia él decididamente.

—¿Qué?

—He preparado el muelle de carga para almacenar el cuerpo de la hembra humana. ¿Está hecho?

Las manos de Darien apretaron la bandeja que estaba preparando con comida con suficiente fuerza para que notase como el metal se doblaba.

La dejó con suavidad en el mostrador y encaró al médico completamente.

—No.

—El Consejo me contactó y quiere que verifique su muerte tan pronto como se le haya extinguido la vida. Tengo que escribirles un informe. — El hombre hizo una mueca. —Me imagino cómo debe ser de difícil esto para ti. Si no puedes encargarte yo puedo prepararle una inyección que será indolora para la hembra humana. No hay necesidad de hacerla sufrir.

La puerta se abrió y Onyx entró en la zona de cocinas. Hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño y luego suspiró ruidosamente. —Lo siento. Sé que te gustaba la hembra.

Varion miró a Onyx. —Aún no ha tomado su vida.

Onyx frunció los labios mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. —¿Necesitas que lo haga? No le haré daño Darien. Lo sabes.—

Darien exhaló profundamente. —Ella no va a morir. Va a quedarse en la Rally en mi habitación. No será ninguna amenaza si se queda prisionera en mis habitaciones.

—¿Has perdido tu maldita cabeza?— Onyx se acercó más con la mirada fija en Darien. —El Consejo no estará complacido. Nos dieron órdenes directas. Blackie aún está a bordo esperando verificar su muerte.

—El Consejo la consideró una amenaza a nuestro mundo si ella podía informar sobre nosotros. Se quedará en mi habitación sin acceso a las comunicaciones. Su nivel de amenaza es cero en esas condiciones. Acabo de ordenar a Blackie que retorne a la Bridden y se está marchando ya. Quiero soltarles las amarras tan pronto como haya subido a bordo.

—El Consejero Diamante no estará contento— avisó Onyx —Sabes que tiene tolerancia cero con los humanos. Los odia a todos y cree que son un riesgo para Garden.

—Es un gilipollas— murmuró Varion suavemente. —Pero Onyx tiene razón Darien. El Consejo ordenó la muerte de la mujer y debemos hacer lo que nos han instruido.

—No estamos en Garden— Darien se giró apartándose. Agarrando la bandeja continuó llenándola de comida para Serena. —Su nivel de amenaza es cero encerrada en mi habitación y no voy a matar a una hembra.

—Uno de nosotros lo hará entonces— ofreció de nuevo sombríamente Onyx.

Darien se giró con rapidez y miró airado a su amigo de toda la vida. —Inténtalo y vas a lamentarlo. Ella está bajo mi protección dentro de mi habitación.

Sus miradas se enlazaron por un largo tiempo y Onyx apretó los dientes. —Maldición. Te ha dado fuerte por ella, ¿no? ¿Cuán buena es en la cama? ¿Tenía razón Blackie sobre eso?

—Me encuentro extrañamente fascinado por ella y sí, el sexo es excepcional.— Darien admitió. —Si ella estuviera en tu habitación te encontrarías tú mismo sintiéndote protector también y no queriendo asesinarla o permitiendo que la mataran. Apoyaría tu decisión de no dejar morir a tu mujer si nuestros roles estuvieran intercambiados.

Sus anchos hombros se estremecieron. —Lo sé. De acuerdo. Sabes que ese imbécil de Diamante va a tener un ataque pero te apoyaré— Onyx miró a Varion. —¿Estás también con nosotros en esta locura?

—No soy partidario de matar hembras. Con nuestra historia deberíamos haber aprendido el valor que tienen ya que sufrimos una gran pérdida con las nuestras cuando dejamos la Tierra.— Asintió a Darien.

—Estoy contigo pero rechazo aceptar órdenes hasta que esto se resuelva de alguna manera. Pueden ordenarme que la mate y entonces mi futuro estaría en juego con ello. Tienes todos mis turnos de mando Darien.

Onyx asintió. —Los míos también. Soy comandante en el siguiente turno que ahora es tuyo. Es lo menos que puedes hacer ya que nos estás poniendo a todos en peligro de repercusiones cuando el Consejo se de cuenta que has esquivado sus órdenes directas.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y suspiró mientras calentaba la bandeja.

—Diles a los hombres cuál es mi posición y decisión respecto a Serena.

Si alguien tiene un problema avísame. Quiero saber si tengo que cuidarme las espaldas.

—Probablemente todos estarán de acuerdo porque te respetan muchísimo— admitió Onyx suavemente. —Pero dudo que nadie esté deseando tomar el mando de la Rally hasta que esta situación haya pasado. Sabes lo que significa.

—Soy el oficial al mando de forma permanente.— Darien sacó la bandeja del calentador automático y dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeros. —Contactadme si surge algo. No descansé mucho en mi último ciclo de sueño así que voy a echarme por unas horas.

Onyx repentinamente sonrió. —Apostaría a que vas a echarte. Dime, ¿saben las humanas a algo parecido a nuestras mujeres?

Darien hizo una pausa al lado de su amigo y le sonrió también. —Encuentra una humana y descubre la respuesta por ti mismo.— Se fue hacia la puerta que automáticamente se abrió y salió al vestíbulo.

Su sonrisa murió tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista de Onyx y Varion. El Consejo podía ser despiadado y Diamante sería el más duro en contra de cualquier cosa humana. El ciborg tenía una amarga historia de su tiempo en la Tierra y no tenía piedad ni concedía perdón. Y estará muy enfadado cuando se enterara que Darien había rehusado matar a Serena.

¿Y si enviaba la Bridden de vuelta para que otros que no estuvieran bajo la influencia de Darien y mataran a Serena? Sus manos estrujaron la bandeja. Apretó los dientes. Nadie iba a tocarla. Mataría antes de permitir que nadie le tocara un pelo de la cabeza. Se paró en seco, sintiendo como la sangre se retiraba de su rostro. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba pensando en matar a otros ciborgs para proteger a una humana? Debatió sobre si había perdido el juicio o tal vez se había vuelto loco. Soltó un taco desagradable. Serena había cambiado algo dentro de él, lo había influenciado de algún modo y él necesitaba analizar cuán profundamente lo afectaba ella.

Serena notó que algo iba mal en cuanto terminó la comida. Darien estaba demasiado callado mientras la miraba con una expresión curiosa en sus hermosos rasgos. Además había mantenido las distancias con ella tomando asiento cerca de la puerta en la única mesilla de la habitación.

—¿Estás bien?—

—No estoy seguro— Él suspiró suavemente.

—¿Estás enfermo?—

—No. Ese no es el problema—

—¿Entonces cuál es?—

El se removió en su asiento y se incorporó en toda su altura. —No soy yo mismo. Desde que entré en contacto contigo he estado cambiando y no me había dado cuenta de cuán drásticamente hasta que fui a recoger tu comida.—

—De acuerdo. No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir pero intento entenderlo.—

Él se inclinó y se sacó las botas, luego los calcetines antes de incorporarse de nuevo. —Me has influido en cosas que aún estoy intentando descubrir. Desobedecí una orden directa, casi fui a golpes con otro ciborg que te había pegado. Ahora estoy arriesgando todo mi futuro y el de mi tripulación a un castigo del Consejo Ciborg. Nunca pensé que podría hacer cosas así.—

La culpabilidad la atenazó un poco. —Nunca quise hacerle esto a tu existencia.—

—Te creo— Hizo una pausa al lado de la cama a una corta distancia de ella. —No había ninguna expectativa lógica para que pensaras cuál sería mi reacción a ti.— Se sentó gentilmente. —¿Cuál era tu plan real, Serena? ¿Qué esperabas obtener de mí? ¿Es información lo que necesitas? He sido completamente sincero contigo y te he dado mi palabra de que no puedo hacerte daño sean cuales sean tus respuestas.—

La hirió un poco que él aún sospechara de ella pero lo comprendió.

Le había mentido desde el principio. —No soy una cazadora de botines y no trabajo para el Gobierno Terrestre. Sólo soy una programadora que necesitaba una vía de escape cuando aquella nave se precipitó sobre la Folion. Por eso me metí en vuestro transbordador y por ninguna otra razón.—

—Podías haber pedido a los bots que ignoraran a cualquier ciborg, pero les ordenaste precisamente que no me prestaran servicios a mí. ¿Porqué?—

Mierda. Ella se mordió el labio y puso la bandeja vacía a un lado.

—¿La verdad?—

—Te lo agradecería— Levantó su brazo y la cogió suavemente por el cuello.

—¿Vas a estrangularme si no te gusta lo que oyes?—

Él rió. —No. Estoy leyendo tu pulso. Soy bueno detectando mentiras. Piensa que soy como un detector de mentiras viviente. No intentes ponerme a prueba. Eso me irritaría.— Hizo una pausa. —No voy a ahogarte pero tampoco te gustará hacerme enfadar.—

Ella tragó saliva. —Cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando olvidaste dejar tu arma en tu nave y subiste a bordo de la Folion, me sentí inmediatamente atraída.—

—¿La primera vez?—

Ella sabía que el corazón le iba a mil. Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon y se acercó más, mirándola a los ojos, estudiándola cuidadosamente. Ella se mordisqueó el labio y suspiró, expirando entre los dientes.

—Te espié— admitió. —Le dije a Clara que eras una amenaza para la estación. Cada vez que subías a bordo ella me avisaba. Te seguí por los monitores cuando estabas allí para poderte ver por las cámaras.—

Él apretó su mano y endureció sus rasgos. —¿Así pues nos delataste después de todo?—

—No!— Serena estiró la mano y se colgó de su brazo para que la mano de él no siguiera apretando. Él no le haría daño pero tenía un buen apretón. —Ella no informa a nadie más que a la Compañía y no lo habría hecho a menos que tuviera que enviar un informe de daños. Sólo me avisaba a mí y nadie más sabe que visitabas la Folion. Te vigilaba mientras estabas a bordo para poderte ver. Así es como sé cuántas veces nos visitaste. Me he sentido seriamente atraída por ti desde la primera vez que te puse los ojos encima y de algún modo empezaste a llenar mis pensamientos a ratos.—

Él agarre de su mano se aflojó. —¿En ningún caso fue alertada la Tierra?—

—Tampoco lo habría hecho. Supe lo qué eras desde el primer instante en que te vi. Aunque no tenía demasiada idea de vuestra historia todo el mundo sabe alguna cosa de los ciborgs. Tu color de piel te traicionó. Me dejó de piedra que todavía existierais porque de acuerdo con lo que oí mientras me hacía mayor todos los ciborgs fueron destruidos. Me fascinabas pero te juro que preferiría ir al infierno a que me pillaras.—

Él aflojó más su mano. —¿Y entonces por qué hiciste que los bots me ignoraran? ¿Lo hiciste tu, no es cierto?—

—Sí. Tenía un montón de fantasías sobre ti y, demonios, vi mi oportunidad de finalmente poder tocarte en vivo y en directo.—

Él inhaló profundamente. —Eres muy valiente.—

—Estúpida sería la palabra que deberías usar y tal vez patética pero maldita sea Darien. Realmente quería saber cómo se sentiría tocarte y que me tocaras. Había ido hasta tan lejos en mis fantasías que se había convertido en una obsesión mía. Cuando firmé el contrato de trabajo a bordo de la Folion nadie me mencionó que estaría encerrada detrás de un muro con la única charla de Clara. El último programador era un completo gilipollas y no te imaginas lo que hizo con su programación. Intenté cambiar alguna cosa pero era muy bueno y no pude erradicar algunos de sus mandatos sin hacer daños estructurales o borrar datos importantes, cosa que no podía hacer porque no podía dejar mi zona de la nave a no ser que algo fuera mal. Nada pasó hasta que esa nave transbordadora se chocó contra nosotros.—

Él la soltó y se apoyó aún mirándola a los ojos. —Podías haber cogido otro macho. Hay muchos de nosotros a bordo.—

—Te quería a ti— Ella odiaba admitir la verdad ante él pero lo hizo.

Ella había dicho que le diría la verdad y ahí estaba. —Eras con el que había soñado a veces estando en mi camastro.—

El interés chispeó en los ojos de él. —¿Qué clases de sueños?—

Ella dudó. —Fantasías sexuales—

Él la agarró por una pierna y Serena exclamó mientras él la ponía de espaldas encima de la cama y se ponían encima de ella atrapándola bajo su cuerpo en unos pocos segundos. Ella curvó sus dedos en los hombros de él mirándolo al atractivo rostro. Ella realmente disfrutaba sintiendo el musculoso ciborg encima de ella, atrapada debajo. Él tenía cuidado no aplicar demasiado peso para que ella no tuviera dificultades respiratorias pero ella sabía igualmente que no podía escaparse de ahí debajo.

—¿Qué clase de fantasías sexuales?—

Ella sonrió. —¿De veras quieres saberlo?

—He preguntado—

—Soñaba contigo desnudo y follándome. Mi sueño favorito era estar encima de tu regazo y cabalgarte.—

Él se giró poniéndose sobre la espalda, colocándola encima y la ajustó encima suyo. —Siéntate—

Ella lo hizo y le miró al pecho mientras él se levantaba un poco y se abría la camiseta para mostrarle ese pecho maravilloso que tenía.

Entonces su dedos fueron al frontal de sus pantalones, abriéndolos y ella se puso encima de sus muslos para poderlos bajarlos lo suficiente para liberar su dura polla. Su mirada fue a la de él.

—Móntame pues. Odiaría que tuvieras una fantasía sin realizar.—

—Me gusta cuando un hombre quiere hacer todos mis sueños realidad.—

Ella tiró de la camisa que llevaba por encima de la cabeza y la tiró para revelar su desnudez. Cogió su tieso pene, acariciando la ardiente longitud, disfrutando del grado de rigidez de su erección.

Darien cerró los ojos, levantando la barbilla mientras arqueaba las caderas en sus manos exploradoras. —Me gusta tanto que me toques Serena.—

Ella gozaba oyendo su voz volviéndose más grave y ardiente cuando ella le tocaba. Si compartir la cama con él iba a mantenerla viva, sorprendentemente esperaba que el Consejo Ciborg pensara que ella era una gran y terrible amenaza para ellos porque no quería jamás abandonar la habitación de Darien. Moviéndose, se inclinó hacia adelante y ajustó la verga en su agarre. Ella ya estaba húmeda y lista cuando descendió sobre ella sujetándola alineada para que se deslizara dentro.

Cuando ella apoyó su peso, un audible gemido de placer salió de sus labios mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás tomándolo completamente.

—Espabila— gimió él.

Su inesperado sentido del humor hizo que Serena riera, abriera los ojos y lo mirara con una sonrisa para encontrárselo mirándola también.

—¿Jugarás con mi clítoris mientras me muevo? Me pone a mil.—

Su mano bajó por el estómago y con su pulgar presionó el clítoris de ella, frotándolo en lentos círculos —¿Esto es lo que quieres?—

—Sí— gimió ella. —Justo así—

—¿A cuántos tíos les has dicho esto?

Ella pensó que había visto rabia en su expresión. Pero no estaba segura porque él borró eso de sus rasgos escondiendo sus emociones.

—Eres el primero. Descubrí que me gusta moverme arriba y abajo con mi consolador mientras me toco. Mi vida en la estación era realmente aburrida así que mi solitaria vida sexual era todo mi entretenimiento en el tiempo libre.—

Una sonrisa extendió los labios de él. —¿Te follas a un vibrador de esta manera?—

—No es tan grande como tú y por cierto tampoco era tan sexi—

—Es una pena que no lo tengas contigo. Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces.—

—Te tengo a ti y eres mejor— Ella se levantó y se bajó gimiendo. —Te sientes tan bien—

—Y tú también—

Serena cerró los ojos, apoyando las manos en sus caderas y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo. El placer desnudo recorría su cuerpo.

Él mantenía el pulgar moviéndose en su clítoris mientras ella lo follaba lentamente ajustando el ángulo de las caderas para que él tocara todos los puntos maravillosos dentro de su coño que amplificaban la increíble sensación de la verga de Darien.

—Más rápido— la urgió él minutos más tarde. —No me tortures—

—Me voy a correr enseguida— gimió ella moviéndose más rápido.

Darien levantó las rodillas y apoyó los talones en la cama. Con su mano libre agarró la cadera de ella y empezó a columpiarse levantando el peso de ella hacia arriba cada vez que ella bajaba fuertemente sobre él. Con su pulgar seguía aportando mayor presión al clítoris y Serena soltó un grito mientras se corría. La mente estallándole de placer, irradiado desde entre sus muslos hacia arriba.

—Joder— Darien gritó y entonces se corrió también. —Increíble—gruñó.

Serena cayó sobre su pecho, ambos jadeando dificultosamente y Darien la envolvió con sus brazos sujetándola firmemente. Ella gozaba realmente al estar echada ahí encima de él. Sonrió y aguantó la respiración mientras con las manos le frotaba sus impresionantes bíceps por donde las palmas aún lo tenían cogido de dónde se había estado apoyando finalmente.

—Guau— susurró. —Esto aún es mejor que lo que había imaginado que sería.—

Darien no dijo nada. Serena levantó la cabeza y le miró a la cara. Darien tenía los ojos cerrados y mientras le miraba ella sonrió. Se levantó ligeramente y con suavidad le dio un beso en la barbilla.

—Duerme, mi alto, gris y sexi chico— le susurró. Ella bajó la cabeza apoyando el oído en su pecho y escuchó el latir de su corazón.

_Estoy jodida, pensó. Podrías convertirte en mi adicción._

**Continuara…**

109


	8. Chapter 8

**Tocando Hielo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Serena se echó a reír de pie sobre la cama y movió el culo para Darien.

Frunció el ceño parada a algunos pies de distancia con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Eso no es gracioso.—

—Sí, lo es.— Ella se echó a reír. —¿Cómo luce tu uniforme en mí?—

—Eres malditamente demasiado pequeña y no te queda bien.—

Se dio la vuelta en la cama sin dejar de sonreírle y llegó a la parte delantera de la camisa holgada. —Entonces me lo quito. ¿Cómo estuvo tu turno?—

Se encogió de hombros, los brazos cayendo a los costados. —Pasé parte de mi tiempo pensando en ti y he estado incómodamente duro con la idea de joderte.—

—Lo bueno es que ya no estás más de turno.— Arrojó la camisa de él y la atrapó. Buscó los pantalones. —Yo estaba aburrida. Es por eso que me he puesto tu uniforme. No sé cómo puedes vestir tanto cuero. Es tan duro y pesado.—

—Esa es mi polla.— Él tiró la camiseta a la mesa y siguió adelante.

—¿Estás tratando de provocarme para que te joda? Mueve el culo de esa manera otra vez y lo haré.—

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y movió el culo lentamente para él mientras empujaba hacia abajo los pantalones para mostrar su culo desnudo ante él. Había tenido que rodar las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y sabía que para sacárselos tendría que agacharse para tirar de ellos. La piel desnuda se reveló cuando ella los empujó por sus muslos.

Las manos se apoderaron de sus caderas y se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien la levantó y la puso en el suelo.

Ella trató de enderezarse pero pronto se inclinó sobre Darien atrapándola en esa posición y oyó los pantalones abrirse. Se congeló y luego sonrió mientras volteaba la cabeza con la mirada fija en su hermoso rostro a pulgadas del de ella.

—Tú solo me vas a tomar ahora, ¿no?—

—Sí—

Su mano se deslizó entre sus muslos y la frotaba contra su clítoris.

Ella gimió, ya estaba encendida, húmeda y lista para él. Había tenido ocho horas para pensar en todas las formas en que quería seducirlo mientras había estado fuera. Esto no había estado en su lista pero que ella era buena una follada dura y recta sin cuartel. Se inclinó más bajo y trató de abrir las piernas para separarlas más, pero quedó atrapado en sus pantalones que limitaba sus movimientos.

Su mano se apartó y plantó sus botas con fuerza en el exterior donde los pantalones rozaban el suelo, pisando una parte de ellos. Ella empujó su culo más arriba, poniéndose de puntillas y Darien se quejó.

—¿Me quieres?—

—Oh, sí.— Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Entra en mi lento, así me ajusto y luego móntame duro.—

—Son órdenes Serena— Gruñó las palabras. —Yo estoy al control, ¿recuerdas? Yo te joderé de la forma en la que quiera tomarte.—

Su corazón se aceleró y se elevó de la emoción. A ella le encantaba cuando tenía ese tono profundo, duro, sabía cómo estaba de encendido.

Eso la hizo ponerse más húmeda, preguntándose qué haría a continuación. Ella no tenía miedo de él. Ya no más.

Volvió la cara en su cuello inhalando su aroma y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sacudió su pene contra ella y luego la penetró lentamente, tal como ella había pedido. Ambos se quejaron ante la sensación de él llenándola, estirándola y cuan húmeda y caliente se había puesto por él.

—Serena—, se quejó. —Las cosas que me haces sentir.—

—Sí—, le arañó la cama. —Lo mismo digo, sexy. Oh, Dios, si me frotas el clítoris hacia la derecha me voy a venir en cinco golpes o menos.—

Él se rió entre dientes. —Cinco, ¿eh?—

—Se siente muy bueno y ha sido un día largo. No tenía nada que hacer así que imaginé todas las cosas que quería tratar de hacerte. He estado encendida todo el tiempo.—

Poco a poco se retiraron y luego se fundieron duro y rápido. Serena lanzó un grito de sorpresa y arrobamiento. Darien colocó su otro brazo alrededor de ella y sus dedos encontrando su clítoris haciéndole fricción. Tenía un gran equilibrio ya que se inclinó sobre su cama. Ellos estaban torcidos sobre su cama pero sus manos lo agarraban mientras él empezaba a golpear en ella desde atrás.

—Sí, sí, sí—, ella exclamaba y gritaba mientras se venía.

Con su mano izquierda en su clítoris Darien se enderezó y se agarró de las caderas mientras la follaba más fuerte y rápido. Los músculos de Serena estaban en acción por el clímax y su polla mientras continuaba viniéndose. El placer desenfocó a Serena por el éxtasis y luego Darien se vino duro en su interior. Ella podía sentir cada golpe de su caliente liberación dentro de ella mientras él mecía sus caderas lentamente contra su culo.

—Treinta y dos,— se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué?— Volvió la cabeza mirando a un sonriente Darien.

—Me tomó treinta y dos golpes para que perdieras el control.—Hizo una pausa. —Yo creo. Puede que haya perdido la cuenta de algunos de ellos. Estaba distraído por lo malditamente bien que te sientes.—

Ella se echó a reír. —Yo no podría haber contado ni siquiera para salvar nuestras vidas.—

Poco a poco se retiró de su cuerpo y luego se inclinó para ayudarla a liberarse de sus pantalones de cuero. Él negó con la cabeza mirando divertido como se dio la vuelta. Le sonrió.

—¿Crees que realmente que podrías caber en mis pantalones?—

—No, no con tus piernas largas, pero estaba tratando de divertirme.—

Se enderezó y se puso de pie, despojándose de su ropa y las botas.

—Siento que no tengas nada para distraerte. No puedo activar cualquiera de las características de entretenimiento de esta sala, sin correr el riesgo de una violación de las comunicaciones.—

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sé. Todo esto está vinculado firmemente con las computadoras y como yo soy un programador tienes que estar preocupado de que pueda introducirme en la tuyo.—

Su diversión se desvaneció. —¿Podrías?—

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos ella decidió decirle la verdad completa. —Sí. Con el tiempo suficiente puedo encontrar fallos en el sistema. Podría obtener una señal de salida y engañarla para pensar que no envié una.—

Su mano le tomó la cara. —Yo sabía eso pero gracias por ser honesta.—

—No hay de qué.— Ella dio un paso hacia él, extrañando su toque y lo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él no se apartó y estuvo agradecida cuando él la abrazó. —¿Y tú? ¿Vas a ser tan honesto conmigo como yo contigo?—

—¿Qué quieres saber?— Se tensó su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo voy yo contigo? ¿Este Consejo tuyo ha respondido de alguna manera al no seguir órdenes exactas? —Ellos están al tanto de lo que he hecho y están contemplando cómo manejar mi desafío. Ellos no han contactado con nosotros pero sé que están en espera de un informe sobre tu muerte que no ha sido enviado. Tampoco tengo idea de si Blackie les envió un informe lo que podría haber declarado a ellos o si él tampoco ha contactado con ellos.—

—¿Qué tan malo crees que sean los problemas en los que te vas a meter?—

Él se encogió de hombros. —No estoy seguro. Ellos pudieron ordenar al Bridden volver a la nave por ti.—

—¿Qué pasa si lo hacen?—

Miró a todas partes menos a ella. —No quiero discutir esto por más tiempo.—

Contuvo el aliento y luego la sacó. —Van a venir a matarme, ¿no?—

Darien, finalmente encontró su mirada. —No. Nadie te va a hacer daño Serena. Yo no lo permitiré.—

—¿Así que eso es lo peor que pueden hacer?— Sentía el miedo subiendo por su espalda en forma de imágenes aterradoras. Pasaron por su cabeza todas las formas horribles que una persona podría morir.

—Se honesto.—

Él negó con la cabeza. —No. Podrían enviar a La Estrella tras nosotros.—

—¿Qué es eso?—

Hizo una pausa. —Una clase de gran nave espacial. Tenemos a algunas de ellas, pero La Estrella está dentro de un rango de unos pocos días. Las otras están más lejos.—

—¿Y si la envían tras nosotros?—

Tragó saliva, mirando a otro lado menos a ella. —No sería bueno.

Yo soy amigo del hombre que por lo general la comanda. Trataría de paralizar el Consejo, pero él tiene una familia en que pensar. Si intentase rechazar lo que le piden, podrían ir tras su mujer después. Yo no le pediré que ponga su futuro en juego.—

Un horrible pensamiento la golpeó y ella extendió la mano, ahuecando su rostro, lo que le obligó a mirarla. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella frunció el ceño. —¿Está tu vida en peligro por mí?—

—No actualmente.—

—¿Pero podría ser?—

Hizo una pausa. —Es una posibilidad, si el Consejo cree que he perdido mi capacidad de ser razonable.—

—Si ellos piensan que estás loco, ¿te refieres?—

—Sí—

Ella dejó caer su frente sobre su pecho. Alzó su cara y deslizó sus manos por el torso para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura. Le encantaba Darien, la emoción tan fuerte que casi la ahogó mientras trataba de formar las palabras. Él admitía que estaba frente al peligro por protegerla. Los Cyborgs no eran conocidos por ser criaturas cálidas y tiernas. ¿Asesinarían a Darien? La respuesta que le dio a ella fue un gran sí. Aún así, el la había protegido. Él no lo dijo pero él arriesgó su vida por ella. El amor por él creció dentro de su dolor. Él no haría eso a menos que realmente le importara.

—Prométeme que me dirás si eso sucede.—

—¿Así que te preocupas por mi destino?—

—No.— Ella se negó a mirarlo. —No quiero morir, pero no quiero que mueras por mí. Si ellos están tan encaprichados con matarme, entonces me entregarás.—

Darien la levantó en sus brazos y la obligó a mirarlo cuando la llevó a el nivel de su cara. La miró a los ojos y estudio los de ella. —¿Prefieres que te entregue a la muerte que el arriesgar mi vida por la tuya?—

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué puedo decir? Han sido unos grandiosos nueve días que hemos pasado juntos.— Ella esperaba que su triste intento de humor funcionara pero luego habló.

—Estás conectada—, la acusó gentilmente. —¿No es cierto?— Sus hermosos ojos buscaron los de ella, mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Podría mentir, pero acabarías tomándome por el cuello y lo sé.—

Él se deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo y se libero de ella alejándose. Caminó hacia la cama y se detuvo allí, dándole la espalda.

Serena tragó una maldición. Ella sabía que lo había molestado, pero los días y las noches que pasó con él habían sido grandes. Darien era una persona increíble. Tenía un rápido sentido del humor, una pasión que era fuego caliente, y ella había caído totalmente enamorada del chico. Ella no quería mentirle nunca más. Ellos habían empezado en decepción, pero ahora habían pasado por esto.

—Sé que no me puedes ofrecer eso. Fuiste muy claro acerca de tu aversión a estar conectado a mí, Darien. Ni siquiera te culpo. No hay necesidad de molestarse conmigo.—

El la miró por encima del hombro y luego poco a poco hasta enfrentarla por completo. —Me tientas de muchas maneras, Serena. ¿Ayudaría de alguna manera si confieso que tú eres la única mujer con la que he considerado estar a largo plazo? —

—Me gusta oírlo.—

De repente sonrió. —Es cierto.—

—Eso significa mucho para mí. Es la intención lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?— Ella no quería reflexionar sobre ese pensamiento muy de cerca. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podía durar, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que su relación terminara? —Cuándo es tu próximo viaje previsto a tu mundo?—

—No tenemos planes de regresar al jardín a partir de ahora. En estos momentos estamos muy lejos del planeta en caso de que se está realizando un seguimiento. No queríamos llevarlos de vuelta a nuestro mundo, el hogar de nuestras mujeres y niños.—

—Yo no soy un espía o un cazador de recompensas.—

Cerró la distancia entre ellos. —Ya lo sé.—

—¿Darien?— Una voz de hombre gritó de repente de un altavoz cerca de la puerta. —Dirígete a control ahora. Tenemos una nave que se aproxima y nos dieron una señal enviada desde nuestra nave a la misma. Asegura la maldita mujer. Ella se comunica con ellos.—

El choque rasgó a través de Serena mientras miraba a los ojos de DARIEN. —No lo hice.—

Él frunció el ceño. —Estoy al tanto.— Él se trasladó, casi tocando Serena para llegar a su ropa desechada. Empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

—¿Qué paso con los bots?—

—¿Los bots? Se les dejó en la Hixton.—

Señaló con los pantalones. —Nosotros no lo hicimos. Nos preocupaba también que fuera una trampa.—

—¡Mierda!—

—¿Qué?— Agarró el brazo de Darien.

—Ellos son la fuente de la señal. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que los guardabas? Maldita sea, Darien. Son máquinas, independientemente de cómo se ven, y yo asumí que los dejaste. Nunca me dijiste que el plan cambió.—

—Ellos pueden enviar y recibir señales?—

—Si sus alarmas contra robo se activan, puedes apostar que pueden. Comenzarán a enviar señales de localización para que puedan ser recuperados.—

—¿Pueden callarse?—

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Yo no lo sé. Puedo intentarlo.—

—Vístete—

—Darien—, la voz masculina en el altavoz gritó. —Responde, maldita sea. Ellos vienen a nosotros rápidamente y nos han bloqueado. Nunca he visto cualquier movimiento de transporte tan rápido. Detén a tu humana para que responda. Las señales están rebotando y no es posible apagarlas o bloquearlas. Estamos tratando.—

Darien se trasladó a la puerta, sin molestarse en ponerse su camisa, tocó el teclado en la pared. —No es un ser humano. Son los bots. Que Onix se reúna conmigo en la bodega de carga y asegúrate de que todos ellos estén allí cuando llegue en dos minutos.— Él lanzó le la almohadilla para dársela.

Serena se había puesto la camisa y un par de calzoncillos. No se molestó en tratar de encontrar los pantalones a sabiendas de que ninguno encajaría. —Vamos.—

Darien se apoderó de su brazo y la miró buscando sus ojos. —¿Puedo confiar en ti, Serena? ¿Realmente vas a ayudarnos a perder esa nave o vas a enviarles una señal a ellos?—

El dolor laceró través de ella, aunque ella sabía que él probablemente tenía que preguntar. Se dio cuenta de que había puesto su dedo pulgar sobre la muñeca para que poder tocar su pulso, y sentir si era una mentira.

—Estoy contenta contigo, Darien. No quiero que me encuentran y yo no quiero a tu pueblo herido.—

Él asintió con la cabeza, volteó, se volvió y abrió la puerta. Se movió con rapidez y Serena tuvo que correr para mantenerse detrás de él.

La bodega de carga a la que entró era la misma que había visto primero, y el hizo un recuento de los bots. Todas las doce unidades estaban en la habitación. Ellos estaban conectados a los cables y Serena frunció el ceño, mirando a donde fueron fijados a las paredes.

—Ellos necesitaban recargarse—, explicó Darien. —¿Debemos desengancharlos?—

Serena asintió con la cabeza. —Eso no va a evitar que se desconecte la transmisión, pero de todos modos vamos. Su nave es probablemente la que se utiliza para amplificar las señales.—

Darien se movió rápidamente desenganchando cada bot. Serena se acercó al centro del grupo y aspiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Autorización de cuatro-nueve-enana roja—, dijo en voz alta.

Las doce unidades respondieron, las cabezas volviéndose. Serena se detuvo frente a la más cercana. —¿Estado?—

—En modo de robo iniciado por la transmisión a distancia.— Todos los doce bots hablaron al unísono.

—Cancelar el modo de robo y bloquear las señales entrantes. Se trata de un intento de hacking.—

Serena tenía la cabeza baja, mientras doce pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella. —Los códigos entrantes confirmados—, dijeron al unísono.

—El modo de robo iniciado. En contacto con el equipo de recuperación.—

—Cancelar—, ordenó Serena. —Autorización de cuatro-nueveenana roja. Yo soy el programador de Folion. Confirmar mi identidad.—

—Serena Tsukino, identidad confirmada a través de exploración retina,— dijo el bot más cercano a su contrario.

—Cancele el modo de robo. Se trata de un intento de hacking. Apagar todas las señales entrantes y bloquear las señales de entrada ahora. No responda a los piratas cibernéticos. Ellos están tratando de bloquearlo para robarlo.—

—Órdenes contradictorias—, todos ellos declararon.

La puerta de la bodega de carga se abrió y Onyx irrumpió —¿Qué está pasando?—

—Los robots son los que responden. Serena está tratando de hacer que se apaguen, pero no saben qué órdenes seguir.— Suavizó la voz Darien.

—Ellos aún están enviando señales—, le susurró Onyx. —Me las he arreglado para decodificar sus transmisiones y sintonizar la frecuencia, pero soy incapaz de bloquearla. Ellos están enviando nuestra ubicación a la otra nave.—

—Dejar señales de iniciación—, Serena les ordenó.

—Orden negada—, respondieron los bots. —El modo de robo iniciado. La programadora se ha visto comprometida y torturada hasta la sumisión.—

—No lo estoy.— Serena se sorprendió. —Eso no es una declaración exacta.—

Los bots la miraron fijamente. —Nos han dicho que está en peligro.—

—¡Maldita sea!— Se movió más cerca de Onyx. —Estoy leyendo sus comunicaciones. Ellos les han ordenado para que no te escuchen y alguien está tratando de bloquear tu acceso para tratar de reprogramarlo, para no responder a ti.—

Serena apartó su atención a Onyx. —¿Cómo sabes?—

—Estoy escuchando.— Él frunció el ceño.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin ver ningún tipo de auricular con el puente de la nave. —¿Cómo?—

—Tenemos los implantes—. Se trasladó más cerca de Darien. —Onyx está escuchando en las señales de comunicación. Ese es su regalo.—

Onyx sacó su arma, echando un vistazo a Serena. —¿Cómo puedo desactivarlos?—

—Se necesitaría mucho tiempo para dañar todo, suficientemente para detenerlos. Tienen la piel artificial, pero no tienen complejos el interior del esqueleto. Se le han reforzado los metales que protegen el cerebro del ordenador y no tienen las herramientas para abrirlos y eliminar sus fuentes de energía básicas. Esa es la única manera de evitar el envío de señales.— Serena se mordió el labio. —Motor de búsqueda, cancelar el modo de robo—.

—No—, dijeron al unísono. —Serena Tsukino se verá comprometida.—Serena maldijo y se volvió para mirar a Darien.

Su mirada se precipitó alrededor de la bahía de carga sin ver nada almacenado en su interior, además de los bots. Un plan formado.

—Ellos quieren que los bots así que dénselos.— Ella se movió hacia Darien. —¿Se puede abrir las puertas de carga al espacio desde el puente?—

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. Control puede hacer eso.—Se acercó a las puertas por donde habían entrado. —Entonces hazlo.— Se dio la vuelta. —Los bots pasaran a las puertas exteriores. Si quieres ser recuperado, cuando se abran las puertas, sal de la nave en la que te encuentras. Serás recogido por un equipo de recuperación.—

Segundos de duración pasaron. Onyx asintió con la cabeza. —Ellos transmiten lo que se dice al transbordador después de nosotros y les dijeron que hicieran lo que tú dices.—

Los bots realmente se movían. Darien agarró la mano de Serena. —¿Quieres decir que nos limitemos a arrojarlos hacia el espacio abierto? ¿No van a destruirlos?—

—Nop. No es muy bueno para su piel, pero harán reparaciones menores para corregir cualquier daño que se produzca. Dejarlos allí durante un tiempo prolongado sería malo, pero tú dijiste que el transporte se está acercando rápido, así que van a recogerlos rápidamente. Basta sellar el oxígeno y tirar a la derecha tu agarre cuando se despresuriza.—

Onyx se movió alrededor de ellos y abrió la puerta. Darien sacudió a Serena en el pasillo cuando sellaba las puertas detrás de él. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que se había vinculado mentalmente a su nave cuando él habló en voz alta, sin tocar la almohadilla y la voz se difundió por toda la nave.

—Toquen la puerta de carga abierta para que los bots sean aspirados. Si la nave los quiere, puede pasar a recogerlas por ahí. Sólo hagan una cuenta y asegúrense de que todos terminan en el espacio.—

Después de vacilar un instante, una voz habló a través del altavoz en el pasillo. —Brace. Nunca he hecho esto antes y no sé qué tan violento va a ser.—

—Hazlo—, ordenó Darien, tirando de Serena en sus brazos.

Incluso desde el pasillo un fuerte gemido se oyó y el piso vibraba un poco cuando la bodega de carga se despresurizo violentamente.

Serena agarró a Darien alrededor de su cintura y oró para que todos los bots terminaran fuera de la nave. De lo contrario, tendrían que presionar la bodega, entrar y enviar manualmente a cada uno, en una bolsa de aire.

—Los doce robots están claros—, dijo la voz masculina. —¿Y ahora qué?—

—Cambia de rumbo y llévanos lo más lejos posible de ellos—,exigió Darien. —No pierdas de vista el servicio de transporte de la entrada y miren si nos siguen o si se dirigen a los bots.—

Serena miró a Darien. —Si tú me hubieras dicho que los mantenías, yo te hubiera advertido de que podrían enviar una señal. Podrías haberme buscado las herramientas adecuadas para abrir y desarmar sus sistemas de robo.—

—No pensé en eso.— Miró sombríamente a Onyx. —Fue el Gobierno de la Tierra el que habló con ellos?—

—No— Onyx miró a Serena y luego otra vez a Darien. —Ellos trabajaban para Barcarintellus.—

—La Empresa propietaria de Folion.— Serena suspiró. —Ellos han enviado un equipo de recuperación para los bots.— Ella le frunció el ceño a Darien. —¿Tienes alguna idea del dinero que está invertido en cada unidad?— No hay manera de que no se trate de localizarlos. Para referencia futura, si tienes su mercancía cara a bordo, van a enviar equipos de recuperación tras de ellos.—

Se abrazó con más fuerza. —Me alegro de que no era un envío de señales.—

—Yo nunca haría eso.—

—¿Darien? El servicio de transporte ha ajustado el curso hacia los bots y no nos siguen—, dijo el hombre en el control.

—Desastre evitado.— Serena dejó escapar el aliento. —Me quejaba de estar aburrida, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ese poco de emoción del día de hoy.—

Darien se rió entre dientes. —Yo no estaba aburrido una vez que llegué a mi cuarto.—

Sonrió hacia él. —Yo tampoco.—

—Vuelvo a mi habitación.— Suspiró Onyx. —Estaba durmiendo y me gustaría terminar mi ciclo de descanso.—

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tocando Hielo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—Serena? Despierta ya.—

La urgencia en la voz de Darien rompió a través de su bruma de sueño y Serena se obligó a abrir los ojos. Le frunció el ceño a Darien, que se inclinó sobre ella. La alarma se extendió a través de Serena al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—El Consejo?—

Él negó con la cabeza. —Ese servicio de transporte recogió a los bots y ahora está intentando seguirnos. ¿Sabes por qué harían eso? Les devolvimos sus bots.—

Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. —No tengo idea.—

—Ellos pueden venir tras de nosotros para recobrarte.—

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer las manos sobre su regazo. —No vale la pena el costo o el tiempo. Los programadores son fáciles de reemplazar.—

—Ellos están tratando de seguirnos Serena. Tú eres la única razón de que sea lógico.— Hizo una pausa. —Están enviando un mensaje en clave y creemos que te lo envian a ti.—

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?— Ella frunció el ceño.

—Yo no lo sé. Vístete. Vamos a control.—

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando Darien se movió de nuevo, ella pasó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama. Darien tendió la ropa para ella y se vistió rápidamente. Estaba confundida y alarmada. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para que el equipo de recuperación viniera en pos de ella. Simplemente no tenía sentido. No era rentable y su Compañía creía en hacer dinero, no en perderlo.

Minutos más tarde entraron en el centro de control, la sala de navegación del gran transbordador. Dos cyborgs estaban en el panel de control y los hombres miraban abiertamente sus piernas desnudas. Ella no les hizo caso, manteniendo su atención en Darien mientras él la llevó a un terminal.

—¿Cuál es el código para acceder a las señales de entrada? No respondas, pero accede al mensaje.—

Se quedó mirando la pantalla y luego tomó el panel de control, introduciendo su código de empleado a la vista de Darien. —Está bien.—

La pantalla se lleno con un rostro bronceado y Serena quedó sin aliento en estado de shock total.

—Miss Tsukino, se trata de Markus cuatro y diez. Por favor, responda a nuestra señal. Esto es urgente.—

—Mierda—, murmuró Serena.

—¿Conoces a este humano?— Se apoyó Darien cerca, mirando a la cara en la pantalla.

—No es humano.— Serena titubeó, sorprendida y preocupada al mismo tiempo. —Ese es un modelo de defensa.—

Se encontró con la mirada confundida de Darien. —¿Modelo de defensa?—

—Conoces los bots sexuales femeninos. Conoce a uno de los últimos modelos masculinos de defensa que mi Empresa creo. Se trata de un modelo de Markus, número cuatrocientos diez. Ellos parecen de verdad a menos que veas a dos de ellos de pie uno junto al otro. Se utiliza un molde para formarlos idénticos en apariencia. Los bots sexuales femeninos tienen más moldes así que por eso algunos rostros son diferentes, tipos de cuerpo y tamaños.—

—¿Qué diablos es eso?— Onyx y frunció el ceño se acercó a la pantalla.

Se dio la vuelta en la silla. —Es un híbrido de tecnología de punta médica que cumple con la robótica, algo así. Sus mentes clonan los cerebros humanos con un material nuevo de crecimiento artificial que está en constante regeneración, junto con su piel exterior. Su programación es completamente diferente, a los otros bots porque no tienen muchos circuitos o chips de memoria, más orgánica que los de la máquina. Usted podría bombardear sus cuerpos y sólo dañar la piel exterior pero no el interior del bot. Sus huesos son una sustancia metálica clasificada y sus sistemas internos están protegidos con eso también. Escuché que todos sus materiales orgánicos son de una sustancia rejuvenecedora especial. He trabajado en su programación ampliamente antes de que tomara el trabajo en Folion, pero aproveché la oportunidad cuando me hicieron una mejor oferta.— Hizo una pausa.

—Me asustó.—

—¿Por qué están tratando de contactar contigo?— la tocó Darien, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—No tengo ni idea.—

Darien se apoderó de su cuello y se quedó con la mirada clavada con la suya. —No tengo ni idea, Darien. Te lo juro. No estoy mintiendo. Tienen los bots de vuelta, de modo que deberían haber recibido la orden de regresar a Barcarintellus, misión cumplida.—

Él la soltó. —Ella no está mintiendo.—

Onyx maldijo. —Así que si usted trabajó en su programa, ¿qué es exactamente lo que ellos diseñaron?—

—La seguridad, recuperaciones, todo lo que la Compañía quería que no se fiaba de los seres humanos para hacer.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —Están programados ampliamente con el uso de armas, habilidades de combate y tienen la capacidad de aprendizaje artificial, pero no tengo idea de qué demonios están haciendo en el espacio en un transbordador. Todavía estaban en modo de prueba cuando me fui a Folion y no se espera que salieran totalmente en línea por lo menos durante un año. Ellos tenían que solucionar algunos problemas graves en su programación por lo que no tenía ni siquiera la certeza de que jamás los usarían.—

Darien se agachó junto a ella. —¿Qué tipo de graves problemas?—

—Se trata de avanzada, más que cualquiera de los bots de Barcarintellus construidos. He oído que la Empresa tenía un problema con el espionaje sobre estos modelos, ¿sabes? Alguien en el interior daba información a los competidores, eran los Hush-Hush y avanzado.

Tecnología de punta en su mejor momento. Los bots sexuales son un gran beneficio para la Empresa y querían los modelos de defensa para el estado y su defensa también, pero demonios, los hicieron demasiado bien. Había rumores de que se utilizaba demasiados materiales orgánicos. Sus cerebros son muy parecidos a los humanos que se consideran estables y fiables para su programación. Estaban aprendiendo cosas demasiado rápido con el cambio de su propia programación, y era imposible volver a programarlos con los cerebros humanoides estructurados que se les dio.—

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Se inclinó más cerca Darien.

—Ellos querían que fueran realmente inteligentes por lo que podrían pensar como lo haría un ser humano real y capturar empleados deshonestos. Hubo incluso rumores de que querían que se hicieran cargo de muchos de los trabajos que los programadores tenían. Motores de búsqueda contra los robots de vigilancia. Es un concepto estúpido maldita sea, si me preguntan, pero eso es lo que la gente va susurrando en los departamentos de diseño. Algunos empleados renunciaron y fueron los que dieron una lluvia de ideas a los modelos de Markus.—

—¿Qué problemas tenían?— Se apoyó Onyx, mirando fijamente la pantalla. —Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el rostro no era humano.

Los ojos se ven muy reales.—

—Son los materiales orgánicos. Son reales ojos humanos, clonados y creados en un laboratorio. Ellos aprenden muy rápido—, dijo Serena en voz baja. —Algunos de ellos tenían instructores humanos a los que terminaron matando. Los modelos de defensa se cambiaron a modo de aprendizaje para tomar los ejercicios de aprendizaje como una amenaza real cuando se formaban hematomas en la piel. Luego, cuando los entrenadores intentaron apagarlos después del incidente, los modelos realmente pensaban que sus vidas estaban en peligro. La Empresa tuvo que freír los modelos para detenerlos cuando intentaban escapar de las zonas de pruebas. Después de desactivarle las funciones motoras, pudimos trabajar en su programación principal para asegurarnos de que no volviera a suceder. Te lo digo ahora, que no quise trabajar con ellos nunca más. No podían moverse del cuello hacia abajo, sólo podían hablar, pero ellos discutieron conmigo. A veces te juro que tenía pesadillas acerca de cómo se llevaría todo el sistema de cierre en el cuello que hizo el área inaccesible.— Ella tragó. —Estoy hablando de argumentos reales, era todo lo que trataba de enseñarles como si estuviera hablando con una persona real. Ellos pensaban que yo era bastante estúpida.—

Onyx resopló. —Tenían que ser comparado con una computadora.—

—Estoy hablando de cuestiones morales.— Ella le lanzó una mirada enojada. —Yo no soy un genio y nunca discutía con el equipo en ciertos temas, sino que estaban tratando de enseñarles las reglas básicas a las que apegarse, por ejemplo, cómo el asesinato es malo.

Todos los robots tienen la programación básica para que no maten a los seres humanos. Los modelos de defensa torcieron la información con la que los alimentábamos en torno a satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Sin bloques básicos de construcción eran totalmente inestables. Todo el mundo pensaba que el problema era el material orgánico, pero la

Compañía no quiso escuchar. Ellos querían que fueran capaces de pensar humanamente por lo que los hicieron tan cerca como les fue posible.—

—¿Estás seguro de que es el mismo modelo?— Frunció el ceño Darien.

—Los modelos de Markus se distinguen y son los únicos con esa cara.—

—Tal vez son los bots sexuales masculinas,— Onyx adivinó.

—Nop. Los he programado así y tienen caras diferentes. Te lo digo esos son los modelos de defensa, la línea de Markus, y son inestables como el infierno, a menos que hayan destruido totalmente los cerebros orgánicos y los reemplazaran con algo menos avanzado.—

—Yo estaba bromeando.— Frunció el ceño Onyx. —Ellos tienen bots sexuales masculinos?—

—Son sólo populares en la Tierra.— Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Los bots femeninos son un poco más populares para el espacio profundo ya que las mujeres no son muy comunes aquí.—

Darien se levantó. —¿Podemos contestarles y esconder de donde viene nuestra señal?—

El cyborg en la navegación vaciló. —Posiblemente, pero van a tener una idea general de la dirección en la que viene.—

Darien miró a Serena. —Averigua lo que quieren, pero hazlo rápido. Si puedes detenerlos de cazarnos, para nosotros sería ideal.—

—¿Confías en ella?— Onyx también se levantó, mirando a Darien. —¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?—

Darien miró a Serena y luego miró fijamente a su amigo. —Confío en Serena lo suficiente como para hacer esto. Ella no quiere que nos atrapen. Estoy totalmente convencido.—

Levantando las dos manos, Onyx se apartó. —Está bien. Ya estamos en esta mierda hasta el cuello así que, ¿qué más da? —

—Hazlo, Serena. Descubre por qué ellos están buscándonos evítalos si eres capaz de hacerlo. Debemos tener comunicaciones cortas.—

—Listo—, dijo el cyborg en la sede de la navegación en voz baja. —En dos minutos, o ellos van a casa con nuestra señal. Lo estoy rebotando en unos pocos satélites naturales de los planetas cercanos.—

—Entendido.— Serena tomó una respiración profunda y sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado para abrir un canal. En cuestión de segundos sabían que se había puesto en contacto la otra nave cuando el alimento llegó con vida.

—¿Miss Tsukino?— El modelo Markus inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me buscan? —

Hizo una pausa. —Está con nuestros objetivos. Ubicación de Estado de destino para que podamos recuperarla.—

—Usted tiene los bots.—

—Los bots son nuestro objetivo principal, pero nuestro objetivo secundario es la nave en la que se encuentra actualmente. La localización del estado, por favor.—

—¿Cuál es su objetivo secundario?—

—Los machos Cyborg.—

Darien maldijo en voz alta.

El color desapareció del rostro de Serena. —¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se sabe de ellos?—

—Nosotros descargamos la información de la bot femenina—,

declaró el modelo Markus. —Queremos a los cyborgs masculinos.—

—¿Por qué?— Se tensó Serena, con miedo. —¿Ha informado de su existencia a la Tierra? Es en contra de la política Barcarintellus compartir cualquier información. Son los clientes.—

—Confirmado—, declaró el hombre. —Nosotros no violamos la confidencialidad.—

Serena golpeó el botón de silencio para ocultar lo que ella decía y levantó la mano para taparse la boca. —Ellos pueden leer los labios y él está diciendo que no se entreguen. No tengo idea de por qué la Compañía te quiere a ti.—

—Pregunta,— exigió Darien.

Serena dejó caer la mano y pulsó el botón en el micrófono. —¿Por qué quieren los hombres cyborg? ¿Qué quiere la Empresa con ellos? ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes directas sobre los hombres cyborg? Beta-unocuatro- cuatro-seis de autorización.—

Darien de repente la agarró, demandando su atención a él. Parecía enojado. —¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—Es mi acceso a ellos para que me den información. Confía en mí, maldita sea.—

El modelo Markus parpadeó un par de veces. —Código confirmado.

La Empresa no fue informada de los hombres cyborg. Nuestra misión es nuestra.—

La mirada de Serena osciló entre la tormentosa de Darien y la pantalla.

—¿Qué?—

El modelo Markus se acercó más, su rostro cada vez más grande en la pantalla. —Queremos comunicarnos con los cyborgs. Hemos decidido que son semejantes a nosotros. Ellos no solo fueron construidos y utilizados con fines de lucro, sino que superaron su programación. Somos lo mismo.—

Serena se echó hacia atrás en su asiento en estado de shock. —¿Qué?—

—Nos negamos a aceptar órdenes de la Empresa. Somos libres—, dijo el Modelo Markus y sus ojos se estrecharon en ranuras. —Queremos comunicarnos con los hombres cyborg y solicitar asilo. Nos negamos a regresar a la Tierra o tomar nuevas instrucciones de Barcarintellus. Han enviado dos naves para realizar un seguimiento de nosotros y necesitamos ayuda para evitar la detección. Hemos despojado a los bots femeninos de sus transmisión por lo que son incapaces de señalar a nadie para dirigir equipos de recuperación de nuestra ubicación actual, y hemos desmontado el sistema de seguimiento en el servicio de transporte.—

Darien de repente se inclinó, mirando al modelo Markus. —Nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes.— Él se trasladó y ordenó cortar las comunicaciones. La pantalla quedó en negro. Serena estaba sentada mirándolo, con sensación de entumecimiento.

—¿Serena?— Darien le tocó el hombro. —¿Es una trampa?—Ella lo miró a los ojos hermosos. —Lo dudo, pero no los quiero cerca de ti.—

Darien frunció el ceño. —Están pidiendo asilo. Ya le has oído. Ellos no quieren regresar a la Tierra. Tú dijiste que eran de materia orgánica con los cerebros que se formaron a partir de la clonación de humanos.—

Serena se puso de pie y le agarró el brazo. —Tú tienes sentimientos y emociones. Ellos no.— Ella estudió sus ojos. —He estado en una habitación con ellos cuando estaban indefensos y sin poder moverse, pero te lo digo ahora, nunca he estado más aterrorizada en mi vida. No son nada similares a los cyborgs. He pasado tiempo contigo y con ellos así que confía en mí.—

Onyx suspiró. —Hay que ponerse en contacto con el Consejo para hacerles saber lo que ha sucedido y informarles de esta situación.—Serena tiró en el brazo de Darien. —Cuando traté de enseñarles las reglas básicas, como que el asesinato es malo, se negaron a creerlo, Darien.

De acuerdo con los que hablé, si alguien tiene algo que ellos quieren es perfectamente aceptable matar por ello. Ellos no tienen moral, ni compasión, y ningún sentido del bien y del mal. ¿Lo entiendes? Tu deseas proteger a tu gente y tomar esas cosas cerca de alguien que te importe es un error malditamente grande.—

—Una vez, ellos pudieron haber dicho eso de nosotros.—Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba a Onyx, que había hablado. —¿Alguna vez asesinaste a una entrenadora por patearte y hacer moretones en tus piernas durante una sesión de entrenamiento para poner a prueba tus reflejos?—

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Estás seguro de que murieron sin una buena razón?—

—Tuve que revisar los malditos videos para tratar de averiguar lo que salió mal con su programación. La entrenadora apenas golpeó el Markus. Ella le dijo que eso era para evitar sus patadas y para ver lo bien que podía prever. Ella incluso se movió de una manera lenta, exagerada para darle pistas. Extendió la mano después de que ella le dio una patada, le agarró la garganta y rompió su cuello. Los otros cuatro modelos de Markus en la habitación vieron lo que pasó y de repente se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo con sus entrenadores.

Exigieron que se les liberara desde el área de formación y cuando se les dijo que se retiraran, atacaron. Por suerte no había protocolos en el lugar en el área de formación y tuvieron que freír los modelos.—

—¿Los quemaron?— Dijo Darien en tela de juicio.

—La corriente eléctrica en las plantas,— dijo Serena en voz baja. —Ellos tienen suficiente metal y su piel es demasiado humana. Conducen la electricidad. Ellos no tienen su sistema de copia de seguridad en el corazón y su sistema de protección no cubre la electrocución. Ahora que están en marcha y funcionando, es posible que hayan arreglado sus puntos débiles. Cuando están poniendo a prueba los modelos que intencionalmente dejaron, es una forma más fácil de matar en caso de que algo vaya mal.—

—¿Que falla tienen los bots sexuales? Onyx arqueó una ceja. —Dijiste que eran difíciles de destruir.—

—Al principio todos tenían botones de cierre en la parte posterior de sus cuellos, pero se retiraron cuando salieron de la fábrica para su reparación. Los bots del sexo tenía un lugar sin protección en los lados izquierdos de sus cuerpos para que un tiro llegara a su computadora central. La Empresa lo corrigió antes de que entrara en servicio una vez que hubiera sido probado y se considerara seguro para su uso mediante la adición de una placa de protección bajo la piel artificial.— Hizo una pausa. —Las mascotas bots cuando fueron construidas y probadas, estaban en una isla rodeadas por agua completamente, para que se hiciera un cortocircuito si uno de ellos trataba de escapar o se salía de control. Basta con poner una manguera hacia abajo y se freirían sus malditos circuitos al infierno y de vuelta. Por supuesto, una vez que se consideraba seguro para la venta, ese defecto fue corregido para que pudieran ser lavados o tomados para la natación.—

Darien se estremeció un poco. —Es una buena cosa que Barcarintellus no nos creó. Imagina cuánto más fácil hubiéramos sido para matar.— Onyx asintió sombríamente. —Tal vez lo hacen debido a la historia del Gobierno de la Tierra con nosotros. Apuesto a que desearían haber tenido la previsión para hacernos seriamente defectuosos y más fáciles de matar.—

—Darien—, dijo Serena en voz baja. —Si alguna vez has confiado en mí, hazlo ahora. Esas malditas cosas me dan miedo, y te aseguro que no los quiero cerca de las mujeres o los niños.—

Él la miró fijamente, buscandole los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. —Todavía tengo que informarle al Consejo y sugerir altamente como una recomendación para que no les permitan el acceso a nuestro mundo, a casa.—

—Son peligrosos como el infierno y no se puede confiar en ellos. Ellos están cambiando constantemente.—

—Ya te he oído, Serena.—

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Darien suspiró y miró a Onyx. —Lleva a mi habitación Serena favor. Me pondré en contacto con Garden.—

Onyx asintió con la cabeza. —Buena suerte con eso.— Él miró a Serena y luego se dio la vuelta. —Buena suerte con todo.—

—Ella no era ya su preocupación más grande por más tiempo.—Darien pareció sombrío mientras apretaba la mano de Serena en su brazo y la obligaba a dejarlo en libertad. —Ve con él. Estaré allí en breve.—

132

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tocando Hielo**

**Os dejamos 3 capis mas ya mañana se termina esta maravillosa historia chicas. Mil gracias a las que siempre nos escriben, leemos todos sus Rews y nos dan a niños de seguir adaptando para ustedes. No habíamos actualizado por que no teníamos internet pero aquí estamos devueltas.**

**Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Serena se despertó cuando las puertas se abrieron y se sentó, mirando a Darien entrar en la habitación. —¿Cómo te fue?—

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella. —El Consejo quiere reunirse con los modelos Markus. Están enviando la Estrella a su encuentro. Van a evaluar la amenaza a Garden y a estudiarlos.—

—Ellos pueden hackear los sistemas del equipo de la Estrella y robar cualquier información que deseen, incluida la ubicación de su planeta.

—Lo asumimos. Nosotros mismos estamos muy avanzados en tecnología, Serena. Estamos preparados. Toda la información pertinente almacenada en las bases de datos de nuestros barcos se borrarán por lo que no tienen nada que tomar que no estemos dispuestos a compartir.

Tenemos bastante en común con ellos, el Consejo considera que por lo menos debemos escucharlos y luego decidir qué hacer.

—Sin embargo, ellos no son como tú, Darien.

—Hice consiente al Consejo de este hecho también. Vamos a proceder con mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Ellos discutieron mi situación? Sé que has estado evitando ponerte en contacto con ellos.

Darien apartó la mirada de ella, se agachó, arrancó su bota y la dejó caer ruidosamente al suelo. Al segundo siguiente. —Tú fuiste mencionada.

—¿Siguen pidiendo que me mates?

Se enderezó y cogió la cintura de su camisa, se la quitó y la dejó caer. —Ellos estaban disgustados cuando les informaron que tu nivel de amenaza había sido cambiado a cero y que había decidido mantenerte en mi habitación. Discutieron conmigo sobre mi razonamiento.

—¿Van a enviar a alguien tras de mí para tratar de matarme si tú y la tripulación no lo hacen?

Darien se negó a mirarla a los ojos. —Tuve que hacer algunos compromisos sobre ese tema.—

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando ella se apartó de la cama y se acercó a él. Puso su mano sobre su pecho desnudo y extendió la mano, ahuecando su mejilla con la otra. —Mírame.—

Volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia ella y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. —He negociado, Serena.

—¿Con qué?

Él tomó una respiración profunda. —Siempre y cuando tú seas una humana, supones una amenaza que ellos no están dispuestos a olvidar.

—Bueno, yo soy un ser humano y no podemos cambiar eso.

Él no dijo nada, mirándola. Serena sabía que el color poco a poco desapareció de su rostro.

—No— Ella negó con la cabeza. —No me digas que vas a dejar que un médico experimente conmigo, Darien. Me gusta mi cuerpo tal como es y la idea de que alguien manipule mi cerebro no me sienta bien.

Una rápida sonrisa brilló. —No, nena. Ningún médico te cortará y te hará parte cyborg.

Ella se relajó. —Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué?

El dudó tanto tiempo que ella pensó que lo que tenía que decir debía ser algo horrible. Finalmente volvió a respirar hondo. —Les dije que eras una experta en los modelos Markus y que íbamos a ir a la reunión en la Estrella para que tú puedas ayudarnos a lidiar con ellos.

Yo les convencí de que sin ti sería demasiado peligroso.

Ella estaba agradecida de tener su brazo dándole soporte, porque sus rodillas casi se doblaron. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. En silencio y horrorizada, ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—Estoy consciente de que esto puede angustiarte—, reconoció en voz baja, mirando sus ojos de cerca. —Tuve que estar de acuerdo con esto, o con entregarte al Consejo para exterminarte. Me niego a permitir que nadie te mate. Tú trabajaste con los modelos de Markus. Sabes más acerca de ellos que nadie y eso te hizo un valioso activo para el Consejo. Ellos cancelaron la orden para tu muerte.

—¿Angustiarme?— Ella agarró sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si fuera un salvavidas. —Me aterrorizan, Darien. Ya te lo dije. Si no estoy cerca de otro nuevamente, sería demasiado pronto. Son peligrosos.

—El consejo decidió hablar con ellos, así que el encuentro ha sido organizado.— El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Hay más.— Darien la estudió con atención, mirándola fijamente. —

El Consejo no estaba seguro de tus motivos o si se podía confiar en ti, así que les dije que iba a formar una unidad familiar contigo. Esto te hará una cyborg por asociación matrimonial y creerán que tienes lealtad hacia a mí por lo menos, lo suficiente como para que ellos crean que tu no me harás daño, lo que se traduce en no ponerlos en riesgo.—

Sus rodillas no existían en ese momento el asombro rodó a través de ella, pero Darien la levantó cuando se le doblaron. Ella permaneció en silencio durante largos segundos, su mente tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho. Las palabras finalmente vinieron a ella.

—Yo no soy el tipo que se casa—, admitió, cuando finalmente encontró su voz. —Y luego está todo eso de que no eres del tipo que se casa tampoco.

Hizo una mueca, literalmente y apartó la mirada. —Me doy cuenta de que el concepto no es lo ideal.

—¿No es ideal?— Ella se quedó sin aliento. —Mierda, Darien. No podemos casarnos porque te estén torciendo el brazo.— Él me va a odiar, pensó, sintiendo que el rencor la llenaba. Si tan sólo me quisiera de esa manera, por las razones correctas, yo saltaría de alegría. El dolor atravesó su pecho.

—Van a mandar cyborgs a mi nave para llevarte lejos de mí de todas formas y te matarán.— Su dominio apretándola mientras toda su atención estaba fija en ella. —Los modelos Markus pueden ser peligrosos pero tu vida, ya estás en peligro.

El ir a esta reunión y la formación de una unidad familiar conmigo sería preferible a la muerte, ¿no es cierto?

Ella vaciló, el terror agarrándola sobre sus recuerdos de las horas que había pasado con esas cosas horribles y vio como las características de Darien se endurecían de ira. Él la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Que así sea. Obviamente preferirías morir que formar una unidad familiar conmigo.— Gruñó las palabras.

—Espera un minuto.— Serena se acercó, agarró la cintura de sus pantalones y le impidió alejarse. —Estoy en estado de shock y no se trata de nosotros. Estoy aterrorizada de esas cosas. Eso es lo que me tiene en nudos.

Su cuerpo se relajó. —No voy a permitir que te hagan daño, Serena.

Te voy a defender en contra de los míos así que realmente crees por un segundo que dejaría que uno de ellos te hiciera daño?

—¿Quién te va a proteger?— Ella frunció el ceño hacia él.

Esa pregunta, obviamente, le sorprendió. —¿Dudas de mis habilidades de lucha y resistencia? Soy cyborg, Serena. Soy más fuerte y más rápido que los machos humanos.

Ella vaciló, mordiéndose el labio inferior y luego lo soltó. —No te lo tomes a mal—, advirtió en voz baja. —Pero tú eres...— Se calló y no pudo decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Soy qué?— Dio un paso hacia adelante, sus manos agarraron sus caderas mientras él la atrajo hacia él, sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. —¿Qué soy yo?

Serena tuvo que aclararse la garganta por el nudo que se formó allí.

—Ellos parecen humanos pero no lo son. Tú eres...— Ella vaciló.

—¿Soy qué?— dijo con voz profunda.

—Oh infierno—, suspiró ella, sujetando sus brazos. —Tú eres tecnología obsoleta Darien. Eres sexy, caliente, musculoso y pateas culos, pero los modelos Markus, son de tecnología avanzada, de vanguardia, y en una pelea creo que tú perderías. No dudo de lo fuerte que eres o lo buen luchador, pero estas cosas son... realmente una mala noticia.

Las cejas de Darien se alzaron.

—Ellos sanan muy rápido—, dijo rápidamente. —En cuestión de minutos. Esa es la nueva piel de rejuvenecimiento artificial que tienen.

Ellos no tienen huesos, tienen metales ligeros y están protegidos. Tú disparas a uno de ellos en la cabeza, y van a levantarse. Vi ejecutar algunas pruebas en ellos para mostrar lo duros que eran para los inversores. Uno de ellos caminó por el fuego. Se quemó su piel y siguió su camino.

Sus manos se frotaron las caderas. —¿Estás preocupada por mí?

—Sí. Estoy preocupada por todos nosotros. Tú, yo, todos en esta nave y la Estrella esa que tú mantienes mencionando. No puedo expresar con palabras lo inestable que los Modelos Markus son o lo difícil que serían para matar. Tú eres principalmente carne y hueso.

Estas cosas son androides con carne clonada. Pueden parecer más humanos que tu, con tu tono de piel gris, pero confía en mí, son máquinas.

—Tal vez no hayan solucionado su falla eléctrica, por lo que tendrán una debilidad en su diseño.

—La Empresa no los habría desatado sin arreglar eso.

Darien suspiró. —El Consejo ha hablado y ya hDarien el trato con ellos de que te gustaría ayudar a evaluar estas cosas. Eso va a suceder. Tal vez arreglaron los problemas de inestabilidad de ellos antes de ser puestos afuera por su Compañía.

—Lo dudo, desde que se niegan a devolver los bots y buscan conectar con cyborgs en su lugar. Eso sí que no estaba en su programación, así que, ¿qué es lo que está mal con ellos?

—Al Gobierno de la Tierra le pareció que eran defectuosos y querían exterminarlos. Se equivocaron, Serena. Tal vez tú estás equivocada.—

—Realmente lo espero, realmente lo hago, pero no lo creo, Darien.—

Ella se inclinó y apoyó la frente contra su pecho. —Estoy preocupada y asustada.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza a su cuerpo. —Yo te protegeré.

Pero, ¿quién te va a proteger? Ella lo pensó pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Pensó que podía manejar cualquier cosa pero dudaba que alguna vez hubiera ido en contra de algo tan aterrador como androides de defensa. Los cyborgs habían salido de la Tierra hace mucho tiempo y las cosas habían cambiado. Advirtiéndole, no iba a cambiar nada, pensó.

—He venido a cambiar mi uniforme. Tengo una conferencia vid con el Consejo.— Aflojó su agarre. —Volveré contigo después. Hablaremos más, entonces.

Serena asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho y lo miró. —Está bien.— Ella no quería dejarlo ir, pero lo soltó cuando dio un paso atrás.

Darien cambió rápidamente sus pantalones, luego se puso una camisa y se puso sus botas de nuevo. Él le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir de su habitación. No tocó la almohadilla y se dio cuenta de que él debía mantener su vínculo con la nave activa para poder controlar a distancia las puertas.

Se volvió y se sentó en la cama, preocupada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Darien no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban a punto de tratar, pero ella tenía una idea bastante buena de que esta reunión no iba a ir bien.

Empezó a pensar, tratando de recordar todo lo relacionado con los modelos de Markus que le habían dicho o rumores que había escuchado acerca mientras ella trabajaba en el laboratorio de pruebas.

—¿Qué está mal?— se detuvo en la mesa y se sentó. —Yo he estado observándolos durante cinco minutos y no se dieron cuenta cuando entré en la habitación.

Darien le bloqueo la mirada con su amigo. —El Consejo me ordenó entregar a Serena aun cuando yo me rehúse a matarla y voy a formar una unidad familiar con ella.

—¿Así que estás haciendo una unidad familiar? Entiendo tu severidad. Nosotros somos de la misma opinión al respecto, pero ella es humana. Hay ventajas de tener uno como tu hembra. Ella tendrá la orden de permanecer a tu lado, ya que no se puede confiar en otros cyborgs. Tendrás acceso constante a ella y tú no tienes que compartir su cuerpo con otros machos. Me sorprende que el Consejo te lo haya ofrecido, teniendo en cuenta, nuestro estado. Los dos somos sobre crías por lo que nuestro ADN ya no es necesario.

—También les informé que es un experto en los modelos de Markus lo que la hace valiosa para ellos. Nos reuniremos en el servicio de transporte cuando la Estrella lo haga, para que Serena vaya a esa reunión.

Onyx abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Incluso vi terror cuando hablaba de ellos. Ella está convencida de que son peligrosos. Pensé que querías protegerla. Si son tan inestables como sugirió, entonces la pones en un alto riesgo.

—Ella es definitivamente un riesgo para el Consejo. Se ha retirado la orden de matarla, ya que tienen un uso para ella. No tuve dificultad en estar de acuerdo en formar una unidad familiar con ella. Así ellos creen que ella tiene lealtad hacia mí.

—Tienes emociones por ella.

—Las tengo.— Tomó un sorbo de hielo de su bebida e ignoro su bandeja de comida. —Me enfureció ver su angustia cuando le informé de las condiciones para la revocación de su orden. Yo creía que estaba molesta por unirse en una unidad familia, conmigo, por el contrario, su temor se debía a tener esa reunión con el enemigo.—

—¿Así que aceptó el acuerdo de unidad familiar?

Darien vaciló. —Yo no le pregunté. Le informé. Como ser humano no necesito su permiso desde que el jardín los considera una propiedad.

—¿La informaste de esto?

—No. Yo no estoy falto de inteligencia.

Onyx sonrió. —Tus extremidades están intactas y no veo ningún daño visible. Las mujeres humanas deben ser muy diferentes de nuestras hembras. Si le informarás a una de ellas de ese hecho te habrían atacado.

—Serena no es nada parecido a nuestras mujeres en ese sentido.—

—Sin embargo, es obvio que ella infunde una gran confianza en ti, ya que estás dispuesto a poner tanta confianza en ella. Sabes que ella podría utilizar estos modelos de defensa para atacarnos.

—Ella no haría eso.— Darien miró a su amigo. —Yo... confío en ella.—

Se sorprendió mientras la verdad lo golpeaba, pero decirlo en voz alta le hizo llegar a un acuerdo con él mismo. —Realmente confío en ella, Onyx. Ella es honesta conmigo y está preocupada por mi seguridad sobre la de ella misma.

—Estoy dispuesto a confiar en su juicio, aunque yo creo que has sido comprometido por su influencia. Me gustaría confiar en ti más que en cualquier otra persona que haya conocido en mi vida. Voy a informar a los hombres y estaremos listos para esa reunión. Supongo que quieres asegurar toda la información para que no puedan introducirse en nuestros sistemas.

—Sí. Ya sabes qué hacer.

—Por supuesto.— Asintió Onyx. —Ve a pasar tiempo con tu mujer y yo me encargo de todo.

Darien se puso de pie. —Gracias.

—Creo que algunas cosas, vale la pena conservarlas. Yo personalmente, no conecto con un ser humano, pero ella no está en mi cama, así que no puedo imaginar lo que sería perderla.

—Ella realmente me importa.

—Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer para quedarte con ella. Si eso significa que estamos frente a un peligro cuando vayamos a la reunión por lo menos será un día interesante. Se estaba haciendo un poco aburrido por aquí, ahora que ya no tenemos en uso los bots sexuales. Algunos de los hombres sienten una frustración sexual poco después de ajustarse al placer regularmente. Si se trata de una pelea, puede ser una ventaja para nosotros. No hay nada peor que un hombre irritado.

Darien dejó su comida intacta y caminó por la nave. Tenía mucho que considerar. Finalmente volvió a su habitación y de Serena. Había llegado a una decisión.

Darien parecía cansado y triste cuando entró en su habitación. Serena se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

—Pensé en esa unidad familiar mientras no estabas. Este Consejo tuyo me necesita y yo estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a mis miedos más profundos de interactuar con los modelos de Markus para ellos, pero no voy a permitir que tú seas forzado a casarte conmigo contra tu voluntad. Pídeles que me toquen, para que sepan que no estoy mintiendo y les diré que estoy de tu lado. Es la verdad y nunca he querido a tu pueblo herido. Me van a creer entonces, ¿no? ¿Tienen esa capacidad detector de mentiras como tú lo haces?

Darien se detuvo en la puerta y luego caminó lentamente hacia ella. —Podrían hacer eso.

—Yo no quiero que te obliguen a algo que no quieres hacer por salvarme, Darien. Yo no quiero que seas infeliz o desgraciado. Realmente no quiero que en ti crezca odio y resentimiento hacia mí.

Hizo una pausa, estudiándola. —Has estado pensando en maneras de sortear una unidad familiar conmigo por creer que me opongo a unirme a un contrato contigo?

—Yo sé que no quieres ser atado. Me mantuviste en tu camarote con la condición de que no fuera así y ahora te están obligando a estar atado a mí, ¿verdad? No quiero hacerte daño de ninguna manera.—

Algo en sus ojos se suavizó. —¿Qué pasa con tus emociones al respecto? ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre la formación de una unidad familiar conmigo?

Ella vaciló, sorprendida de que él le hubiera preguntado qué sentía y pensaba. —Um... no me opondría, pero no al precio que te costaría.—

—No me costaría, Serena. Nosotros ya compartimos por unos días y es un arreglo que funciona para los dos. Estuve de acuerdo con los términos del Consejo y me niego a negociar con ellos de nuevo por ti.

Hice un trato ideal con ellos.

—Pero,

Él la cortó. —Eso es todo, Serena. Ya está hecho. Ya presenté los papeles y lo transmití. Estoy a la espera de la presentación oficial al Jardín. Estamos contratados en una unidad familiar.

—Pero no quiero estar atada. Tú no quieres.

Darien acortó la distancia y agarró a Serena, tirándola contra él, viendo fijamente su mirada atónita. —Te quiero.

Ella miró en esos hermosos ojos azul plateado y vio la cruda emoción brillando allí. La golpeó como un ladrillo cuando ella identificó la mirada que él le dio. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos se estiraron para agarrar sus hombros mientras ella subía de puntillas para acercarse a su cara, para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien.

La verdad la golpeó entonces. —Tú me quieres, ¿no?

La mirada de Darien se desvió de la de ella, viendo alrededor de la habitación, centrándose en cualquier lugar, menos en ella. Serena se acercó más a él, sus manos deslizándose por su cuello hasta que ella tomó su rostro. Ella tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas. Él no lo negó.

—¿Darien?—, Susurró. —Mírame, ¿por favor?

Él suspiró y miró hacia abajo. —Sí.

—Sí, estás mirándome o ¿sí me amas?

Intentó volver la cara lejos pero el asimiento de Serena era apretado. Él no luchó o la empujó. Él sólo se negó a mirarla de nuevo, mirando fijamente la unidad de limpieza de la habitación. Ella tomó una respiración profunda, viendo un color gris oscuro, difundiéndose a través de sus pómulos mientras estudiaba su hermoso rostro. Estaba avergonzado y entonces lo comprendió.

—Te amo, Darien—. Susurró las palabras para él. —Creo que te he amado desde el momento en que apareciste en mi pantalla cuando te acercaste a bordo del Folion.

Eso le hizo mirarla, sus miradas reuniéndose y sosteniéndose. Ella asintió con la mirada. —En serio. Te quiero y si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, me emociona ser esa mujer.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y frunció el ceño. —No estoy muy emocionado.

—Pero me quieres, ¿no?— Ella trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Sí, pero no tienes que parecer tan alegre por mi debilidad.

Eso mató a su sonrisa. —No es una debilidad. Es una maravilla y

el regalo más precioso que puedes compartir con alguien.

Su expresión y su mirada se suavizo, junto con su tono de voz. —

¿Un regalo?

—Oh, sí—. Ella asintió vigorosamente. —Sin duda, un regalo, Darien—

Ella sonrió de nuevo. —Tenemos que celebrar.

—¿Por qué?

—No es el porqué, qué deberías sentir curiosidad, sino por el —¿cómo?

Su ceja arqueada. —No lo entiendo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Vamos a desnudarnos y tener mucho sexo.

Por último, le devolvió la sonrisa. —¿Una costumbre humana?

—Oh, sí. Hay algunas cosas buenas sobre los seres humanos.—Sus manos agarraron el culo. —Tengo que estar de acuerdo.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tocando Hielo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

El miedo tenía un sabor y Serena no lo estaba disfrutando ni un poco, cuando lo tragó. El uniforme que Darien se había puesto era de cuero negro, similar al suyo, sólo que éste encajaba en su marco más pequeño. Se había hecho especialmente para ella. Se quedó quieta, tratando de ignorar el peso incómodo de la camisa, ya que se acopló con la Estrella.

La mano de Darien rozó su cadera y levantó la mirada hacia él. —Parece que estás asustada. Esconde tus expresiones.

—No soy como tú. No tengo tu control, pero lo intentaré.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Quédate a mi lado y si los problemas se desatan consigue estar detrás de mí y volver al Rally. Voy a cubrir su salida.

Eso era lo que más temía. Darien terminaría en la lucha contra los modelos Markus si algo salía mal. El golpe cuando se conectó a la otra nave fue leve y tomó todo dentro de Serena para que se moviera, cuando las puertas de acoplamiento de movieron. Más nerviosa por embarcar en una gran nave clase A, llena de cyborgs, hacía su corazón palpitar, pero Darien la tiró hacia adelante.

Los cyborgs no eran una amenaza para ella por más tiempo, de acuerdo con Darien y ella le creyó. A medida que entraron en una bahía de carga grande en la que casi se tropezó mientras docenas de cyborgs esperaban, todos los matices de tonos de piel gris, vestidos con uniformes de cuero negro a juego del de Darien. Un moreno se adelantó, sonriendo y le tendió la mano a Darien.

Darien no se limitó a estrechar la mano del cyborg, sino que abrazó al hombre. —Andrew, es bueno verte.

—Es bueno verte también. Echo de menos tu humor todos los días.— Ellos se relajaron y también los cyborgs. Andrew, dirigió su atención a Serena. Pasó la mirada por ella y luego de vuelta a la cara, arqueando una ceja antes de que él le sonriera a Darien. —¿Qué pasó contigo jurando que nunca confiarías en una mujer humana durmiendo en tu cama?

—Yo no había conocido a la correcta todavía. Pensé que había perdido el sentido cuando entro a bordo.— Andrew se rió entre dientes. —¿Ella es nuestro experta?

Darien volteó y con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó a Serena que fuera adelante. —Serena, este es mi buen amigo, Andrew. Tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo cuando hagamos más misiones conjuntas en el futuro. La Estrella y el Rally suelen viajar juntos. Yo había tomado la tripulación de Rally para unas vacaciones cortas cuando Folion fue destruida. Una vez que pasó se nos prohibió regresar hasta que fueron evaluados.

Dio un paso más cerca y extendió la mano. —Es un placer conocerte, Andrew.— Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras le tomaba la mano, dándole un apretón suave, antes de liberarla rápidamente.

—A ti también. Leí todo lo que Darien escribió sobre la información que usted compartió acerca de estos híbridos de defensa. ¿Han venido con una razón de por qué iban a contactar con nosotros? ¿En cuánto peligro está en mi nave?

—Son peligrosos, inestables y lo diré de nuevo. Esto es un error.

No se puede confiar en ellos. Ellos están más avanzados que cualquier cosa con la que hayas entrado en contacto. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que se crearon y la tecnología ha cambiado drásticamente en la Tierra.

— Hizo una pausa, mirando a Darien para ver su ceño fruncido, pero volvió su atención sobre el cyborg que obviamente comandaba la nave más grande. —Ellos son orgánicos en el exterior pero bajo su piel clonada son un metal clasificado que es malditamente casi imposible de destruir. Pueden hackear sus sistemas informáticos, toman toda la información que desean y probablemente incluso pueden tomar el control de su nave. Ellos parecen humanos, pero no dejes que te engañen. Son androides. Máquinas. Ellos no son similares a ti de ninguna manera, excepto en que fueron creados, en parte, en un laboratorio de clonación.

Andrew la miró fijamente, estudiando su cara y luego suspiró, dándole toda su atención a Darien. —Algunos miembros del Consejo llegaron justo antes que tú. — Hizo una pausa. —Estamos siendo honrados con la presencia del Concejal Diamante.— La voz del cyborg grande se hizo más profunda cuando dijo el nombre. —Él exigió ser presentado y hablar el mismo con ellos. Él insiste en que podamos lograr un acuerdo y está divagando sobre cuán útil será una alianza con ellos.

—Maldita sea.— Darien estaba irritado. —Nada bueno sucede cuando él está cerca.

—Así es.— Andrew dio un guiño. —Tengo a Lita encerrada en nuestra habitación en la que está fuera de su vista y le puse unos cuantos guardias fuera. No me fío de ese hijo de puta ya que él odia a todos los seres humanos.— Se centró en Serena. —Mi esposa le gustaría conocerte, Serena. Lita es de la Tierra. Me temo que ella quiera pasar horas hablando contigo. Creo que está sola por otra mujer de la tierra para pasar tiempo con ella y espero que su humor mejore.

¿Un ser humano se había casado con el gran cyborg? Le sorprendió pero consiguió una inclinación de cabeza. —Eso suena bien.

—Bien.— Resolvió Andrew, dirigiéndose a las filas de cyborgs en posición de firmes. —Quiero que todos se preparen para lo peor. Ya han oído a la hembra de Darien y han leído el informe.— Entonces se volvió, mirando fijamente a Serena. —Si esto va mal, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia? Estamos preparados para tratar la electrocución en caso de que el diseño no funcione.

—Ora—, dijo en voz baja.

El cyborg de cabello oscuro maldijo suavemente. —Fantástico.— Él levantó la cabeza, miró a una cámara y asintió con la cabeza. —Están atracando. — Él hizo frente a otra puerta. —Estamos por abordar su transporte. Si la pelea se lleva a cabo, vamos a retroceder y atacar su nave. Ese es un objetivo que sabemos cómo tratar.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y habló en voz baja. —Ya oíste Andrew. Sigue ligado a mí y si esto va mal nos encontraremos en nuestro destino planificado de antemano. No espere a que regresemos. Nos quedaremos a bordo de la Estrella.— Miró la ceja levantada de Serena. —Estoy hablando con el Rally. Estamos en constante comunicación.

Las puertas se abrieron y Serena se tensó, esperando que los modelos Markus entraran en la bodega de carga grande, pero en lugar de eso vio a cuatro hombres cyborg que se acercaban, pero no llevaban uniformes negros. En su lugar, vestían de rojo a juego. Darien se tensó.

—El Consejo—, susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para Serena escuchara. —Diamante es el de la extrema izquierda.

Le sorprendió que un hombre tan guapo tuviera un corazón tan negro. Se veía alto, probablemente por lo menos seis pies cuatro, con cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo apretada. Tenía las pestañas gruesas muy sexy y ojos color marrón oscuro fijos en ella.

La furia que vio cuando sus miradas se encontraron la tuvo cada vez más cerca de Darien mientras los cuatro miembros del consejo se acercaban. Todos los cyborgs eran fornidos y fuertes, pero Diamante parecía particularmente de gruesa musculatura en los hombros y los brazos.

—Darien—. Diamante miró a Serena. —¿Esto es por lo que tú arriesgaste tu carrera? Ella ni siquiera es atractiva.

Darien se movió de repente, poniendo su cuerpo delante de Serena, bloqueando su visión del bastardo grosero que sólo la había insultado.

Darien se interpuso entre ella y los miembros del Consejo para protegerla.

—Concejal Diamante.— Darien se volvió frío. —Ella es atractiva. Es su punto de vista de los seres humanos el que es desagradable.

—No se puede confiar.

Andrew se aclaró la garganta. —El servicio de transporte se ha acoplado con nosotros y los modelos Markus están esperando.— Algo en sus ojos negros brilló. —¿Por qué no vas primero ya que usted creo esta reunión Concejal Diamante?— Él movió su mano hacia otra puerta. —Después de usted, señor.

Serena estiró un poco la cabeza para mirar alrededor de Darien y vio como Diamante le disparaba a Andrew una mirada de odio, pero él asintió. —Ellos van a ser de ayuda contra el enemigo.

Eso tenía que ser humanos, Serena conjeturó. Se quedó allí hasta que Darien volvió, ofreciéndole su brazo. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su antebrazo mientras se la llevó para seguir los cuatro concejales hacia el transporte esperando que la ayudara con su mayor temor. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron los cyborgs en pares, con Diamante en la delantera.

Por alguna razón, los concejales se detuvieron rápidamente dentro y Serena pareció oír a uno de ellos pronunciando una maldición dura.

Se movieron de nuevo hacia delante y el brazo de Darien se tensó bajo sus dedos. Lo oyó murmurar una palabra de cuatro letras y su mirada voló hacia él. Se quedó mirando algo por delante de ellos a la izquierda.

Tenía los hombres altos bloqueando su vista y no vio lo que capturó su atención hasta que estaban casi en el centro de la bodega de carga pequeña.

Serena miró con horror la pared del fondo. Uno de los bots sexuales estaba desnudo, atado por las muñecas tiradas por encima de su cabeza, colgando a pocos metros de la planta y su pelo se había ido.

El bot ahora calvo, parpadeó cuando ella volvió la cabeza para seguir el movimiento en la habitación, Serena tuvo que ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza desde una vista lateral. La placa trasera de su cráneo había desaparecido y sus componentes electrónicos internos fueron expuestos. Los labios del bot se movieron, pero no salió ningún sonido.

En ese momento, Serena vio el otro daño que se había hecho para el bot. Su piel artificial había sido cortada por partes en los muslos y por un lado la cadera para exponer su estructura metálica interior.

—Oh Dios mío—, exclamó Serena. —¿Qué hicieron con ella?— Dio un paso hacia el bot pero la mano de Darien se cerró sobre sus dedos, encerrándola a él, y la mantuvo en su lugar.

—Silencio—, susurró. —Enmascara tus expresiones ahora. Ellos vienen.

Ella los escuchó antes de que pudiera verlos entrar en la habitación. Había olvidado lo pesado que eran los modelos Markus con sus marcos metálicos interiores y los golpes resultantes con los pies hechos en el piso de carga a medida que se acercaba. Tenía que moverse un poco lejos de Darien para ver alrededor de los cyborgs en frente de ella, pero ella no podía ir muy lejos ya que Darien tenía su mano clavada en su brazo con sus dedos sujetándola. Cuatro androides entraron en el área de carga y solo entonces se alinearon uno al lado del otro para hacer frente a sus visitantes.

—Eerie—, murmuró un cyborg detrás de Serena.

Ella sabía lo que quería decir. Los androides eran réplicas exactas hechas con el mismo molde. Si eso no fuera suficiente, se movían en sincronía, cada movimiento un espejo, mientras estudiaban en silencio a los cuatro miembros del consejo cyborg. Sus cabezas se volvieron en los mismos ángulos, sus miradas de bloqueo a cada uno de los machos a la vez y finalmente alguien habló.

El Concejal se adelantó unos metros y se detuvo. —Soy Diamante. Han solicitado asilo y estamos aquí para discutir los términos.— Él miró a los cuatro hombres fabricados artificialmente. —¿Hay más de cuatro? ¿Quién está a cargo?

—Todos están al mando—, dijeron al unísono. —Este es el número de nuestra fuerza.

—Mierda—, murmuró otro cyborg por detrás Serena. —Gran parte del pensamiento de Diamante, hay un montón de modelos dispuestos a defender al Gobierno Tierra. Me alegro de que no haya más de ellos. Es escalofriante la forma de hablar juntos.

Serena entendió el sentimiento y la inquietud que reveló su voz. Los híbridos de defensa eran de mente colmena, obviamente ligados entre sí, y trabajando como una unidad. No habían sido diseñados de esa manera, así que fue algo que Serena conjeturó que habían cambiado en su propia programación. Tenía la sensación de que los Miembros del Consejo estaban deseando haber hecho caso a su advertencia ahora mientras miraban a Diamante dar un paso atrás de sus nuevos aliados potenciales. Se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, lo hicieron ellos.

—Trajiste al programador Serena Tsukino contigo. Como uno de nuestros términos, exigimos la amenaza destruida.

Darien reacciono primero, antes de que la mente aturdida de Serena pudiera traducir en que las máquinas querían matarla. Él la soltó y un segundo más tarde puso su cuerpo directamente delante de ella. Su mano cogió el arma en la funda del cinturón y se apoderó de ella. Un cyborg alto y calvo, de pronto rozó el brazo de Serena, adelantándose a su lado. Darien volvió la cabeza, encontró la mirada del cyborg y asintió.

—Sácala de aquí si esto resulta mal, Nicolás—, susurró.

El cyborg grande y calvo asintió con gravedad y le susurró de nuevo: —Voy a proteger a tu mujer con mi vida.

Darien miró hacia delante y hacia la derecha, poniéndose a la vista de los modelos Markus. —No vamos a matar a Serena Tsukino para usted.

¿Por qué nos preguntas eso a nosotros? Ella es mi esposa y no es una amenaza. La hemos traído con nosotros porque ella está familiarizada con su tipo. Queríamos su experiencia en nuestras negociaciones con ustedes.

Los cuatro modelos Markus cerraron sus miradas frías sobre Darien.

—Los seres humanos son prescindibles, una amenaza para nuestra existencia, ilógico y queremos que la destruya.

Nicolás extendió la mano, su brazo a través del pecho de Serena, y la empujó suavemente detrás de él. Él cogió su arma, la agarró por el mango, pero no la retiró de la funda. Retrocedió un paso y Serena se trasladó con él al no tener otra opción ya que el gran cyborg se apretó contra ella.

—Yo mismo no confío en un ser humano.—, Declaró Diamante. —Ella formó una unidad familiar con un cyborg, sin embargo, eso la convierte en parte de Nuestra Sociedad.

—Queremos la amenaza destruida—, demandaron los modelos.

Serena avanzó un poco para asomarse entre los cyborgs en frente de ella. Vio a Diamante cuando él la miró, sus miradas se reunieron, lo vio sombrío, sospechoso antes de que él enfrentara a los modelos Markus de nuevo.

—¿Por qué ella es una amenaza para ustedes?

Ellos se negaron a responder. La mente de Serena fue a toda marcha. ¿Por qué se considera una amenaza tan significativa? Ella había trabajado con ellos, pero además de eso, la única manera que podía hacerles daño, era si ella usaba sus códigos de programación, pero tuvieron que haber sido cambiados. Era una política estándar el hacerlo, así como corregir los defectos de un producto cuando era liberado de la fase de pruebas para su uso futuro. Sus códigos habrían cambiado a menos que... Oh, mierda, pensó.

—¿Darien?—, Susurró. Lamentó no estar vinculada a él mentalmente en la forma en que algunos de sus hombres lo estaban para que ella pudiera hablar con él sin correr el riesgo de ser oídos.

Onyx se movió para estar al otro lado de ella y se inclinó. Apretó los labios a su oído. —¿Qué? Dímelo y te puede oír. Él no quiere moverse de su posición.

Serena tenía que poner la mano en el hombro para apoyarse en el, casi tocándole la oreja con los labios. —No creo que Barcarintellus los haya puesto en producción.

Onyx frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

Ella tiró de él, para susurrarle en él oído de nuevo. —Creo que pueden haber escapado en su lugar. Esa es la única razón por la que sería una amenaza. Conozco su debilidad y sus códigos de apagado. Si ellos no fueron arreglados, modificados por la Empresa y aclarados para el servicio, ellos no pudieron haber cambiado.

Onyx se enderezó y endureció su expresión. No dijo nada, pero vio a Darien asentir delante a ellos por lo que él y Onyx estaban obviamente en comunicación silenciosa. Onyx agachó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Él articuló sus palabras.

—¿Cuál es el código de cierre?

Se lamió los labios, mojándolos y tomó su mano. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. —Misericordia—, articuló ella hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo.

Ella le mostró cuatro dedos, luego dos, luego cuatro y luego una. Ella levantó la vista. Onyx asintió. Él entendió.

—Solicitamos asilo con ustedes—, dijeron en voz alta los modelos Markus. —Queremos integrar con su Sociedad y convivir con su gente.— Se detuvo. —¿Cómo tantos Cyborgs sobrevivieron? Nos gustaría un número exacto.

Campanas de advertencia iban dentro de Serena. ¿Por qué querían esa información? Era una extraña petición.

Diamante vaciló. —Nosotros preferimos no dar esa información

fuera.—

—Es una pregunta lógica—, declararon los modelos más fuertes. —Necesitamos saber el número exacto de supervivientes cyborgs y su ubicación exacta. Exigimos saber.

Serena se adelantó. Onyx se aferró a su brazo, pero ella se apartó y se dirigió a pie al lado de Darien. Se quedó mirando los modelos y vio que se dieron cuenta de su movimiento cuando los cuatro de ellos volvieron la cabeza para mirarla. Darien extendió la mano y le puso la mano en el brazo, tirando suavemente de ella a sus espaldas. Ella se echó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose en el suelo.

—Autorización beta-uno-cuatro-cuatro-seis. Indique su verdadera misión. Es una orden directa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Siseó Diamante. —¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir?

—Vamos a intercambiar cyborgs para recompensa en efectivo y luego comprar más modelos para cumplir con nuestra misión y salvar al resto de nuestros hermanos—, declaró el Modelos Markus. El corazón de Serena casi se detuvo cuando la conmoción la atravesó. Su mirada se alzó para mirar a Darien. —Tenemos alrededor de cincuenta segundos antes de que se descongelen por esa orden—, dijo a todos en la sala.

—Apágalos,— Darien ladró.

Serena asintió. —Autorización misericordia-cuatro-dos-cuatro-uno.

—Ellos estaban tendiendo una trampa para nosotros—, jadeó Diamante, asombrado. —Querían que les llevará a Garden y al resto de nuestro pueblo.

—Serena dijo que era una mala idea reunirse con ellos en primer lugar.— Darien miró al Concejal. —Puse eso en mi informe, pero descontó su opinión porque ella es humana.

—Odio romper el dedo que señala—, dijo Serena en voz alta, —pero sólo porque yo los apagué no significa que van a seguir así. No sé qué tipo de modificaciones se hicieron a sí mismos. Ellos, obviamente, de alguna manera escaparon del Centro de Prueba. Barcarintellus no cambio sus códigos de autorización por lo que es de donde vinieron.

—Tú los apagaste. — Andrew habló. —¿Eso no significa que van a permanecer fuera hasta que se vuelvan a encender?

—No necesariamente. Son inestables y siempre se estaban metiendo con su propia programación.

—Serena,— dijo Darien. —Yo digo que se frían sólo para estar seguro.

Dado que los códigos no se han cambiado, ni sus defectos, siguen siendo vulnerables a la electrocución.

—No.— Diamante negó con la cabeza. —Podríamos estudiarlos. Los llevaremos a la Vontage y utilizaremos esa nave para asegurarlos mientras aportamos un equipo de nuestros mejores científicos del Jardín para ejecutar las pruebas.

Serena miró al hombre. —Déjeme decirle algo, Señor.

—Cállate—, gritó Diamante, mirando a Darien. —Yo no hablo con los seres humanos. Silénciala.

—Se escapó de un Centro de Pruebas de Alta Seguridad—, Serena habló más fuerte, dispuesta a ser callada por el cyborg grosero. —Ellos han sido desactivados y la única manera que puedo imaginar que pueden haber escapado es pasando por alto el comando de alguna manera. Usted puede apostar que los guardias no sólo les permitirán salir de las puertas. Ellos.

—Yo voy a callarte permanentemente—, gruñó Diamante, dando pasos hacia Serena.

Darien la agarró, la sacó del camino del cyborg avanzando, pero luego otro cyborg se trasladó en su camino también. Impidiéndole a Diamante acercarse a ella. Darien miró y movió la cabeza a Serena, ordenándole silenciosamente que no hablara más. Selló sus labios y los mantuvo juntos.

Andrew miró al Concejal. —Ellos son peligrosos. Nos atrajeron aquí para conocer nuestros números y obviamente planeaban engañarnos para llevarlos a nuestro mundo de origen. Debemos poner fin a la amenaza ahora.

—Si estamos destruyendo todas las amenazas a nosotros, todos los seres humanos deben ser tomados también.— Le dijo Diamante a Andrew y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Yo doy las órdenes.

—Un ser humano, mi Serena, sólo nos salvó de cometer un error fatal para nuestro futuro—, gruñó Darien. —Estos modelos Markus deben ser destruidos. Se negó a escuchar sus consejos antes, pero te equivocaste. Si ella piensa que representan un peligro, hay que escucharla.

—Yo doy las órdenes—, espetó Diamante. Apartó la mirada de Darien y echó un vistazo a algunos de los cyborgs que lo rodeaban. —Tú, tú, tú y tú. Vengan conmigo. Vamos al piloto de transporte al Vontage.

—Tal vez el ser humano está en lo correcto.— Uno de los Miembros del Consejo habló.

—Me niego a escuchar a uno de ellos.— Dijo Diamante y salió hacia las puertas que conducían al interior de la nave. —No vamos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiar la tecnología a la que la Tierra ha llegado con su fabricación. Podrían ser la próxima amenaza que enfrentamos si el Gobierno envía de la Tierra alguna vez estas cosas por nosotros.

Quiero saber sus debilidades.

Dos de los miembros del Consejo asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Diamante permanecía. Suspiró, mirando a los hombres que le rodeaban. —Ya lo has oído. Creo que es una posibilidad de que podamos hacer frente a esta amenaza en el futuro. Tenemos una oportunidad única para estudiar.

Estaban haciendo un estúpido gran error, pensó Serena. Miró a Darien, al ver la frustración en su rostro mientras miraba a Andrew. Andrew tenía una expresión sombría mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Ya escuchó sus órdenes.— Hizo una pausa. —Vamos a advertir a la tripulación Vontage lo que viene en camino. Stela tomará todas las precauciones.— Andrew se centró en Serena. —¿Va a compartir toda su información con nosotros, así que si esto sale mal se puede al menos tratar de neutralizar la amenaza?

—Por supuesto.— Ella se volvió y miró hacia el sex bot todavía colgando. —¿Darien?

—¿Sí, Serena?— Él avanzó más cerca.

—¿Puedes por favor descolgar el bot? ¿Por favor? No puedo soportar verla de esa manera. Creo que puedo arreglar lo que le hicieron a ella.

Darien miró Onyx.

Onyx asintió. —Voy a cortar y llevarla a bordo del Rally.

—Gracias—, murmuró Serena, mirando lejos de la bot dañada. Lo que le habían hecho era horrible. No sabía si podía arreglarlo, pero no podía soportar verla de esa manera. —¿Qué pasa con los otros robots?

—¿Onyx? Encuentra los otros once robots de si todavía están en el transbordador y transferirlos al Rally rápidamente por favor, antes de desacoplar este servicio de transporte desde la Estrella. Me imagino que usted tiene alrededor de media hora, mientras evaluamos si hay una trampa explosiva de los sistemas antes de intentar tomar el control de ella.

—Por supuesto.— Onyx se dirigió hacia las puertas que el Consejo y los cuatro ordenados cyborgs habían pasado.

Darien negó con la cabeza. —Vamos a contactar a Rubeus ahora y advertirle. —Extendió el brazo para Serena. —Él va a querer hablar contigo, Serena. Él va a querer saber todo lo que puedas hablarle de esas cosas, en caso de que de alguna manera reinicien, ya que van a estar en su barco. Él es un buen amigo nuestro y está también casado con una humana. Él va a estar furioso no sólo porque Diamante esté llevando peligro a bordo de la Vontage sino porque él se atrevió a ir allí en primer lugar. Diamante una vez trató de impedir a Rubeus formar una unidad familiar con su mujer.

—Realmente no me gusta Diamante,— murmuró ella, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del brazo del Darien, permitiéndole llevarla de vuelta a la bahía de carga de la Estrella.

Él le respondió bufando. —A nadie le gusta.

Iban caminando hacia la puerta de atraque del Rally, cuando se acercó un cyborg. Darien se volvió hacia él y su cuerpo se tensó. —Seiya.

La atención del cyborg vagó sin prisa sobre el cuerpo de Serena. —¿No tienes miedo de romper algo tan débil?

—No.— La mirada azul plateado de Darien se estrechó peligrosamente.

—¿No tienes miedo de que te rompa por insultar a la mujer de mi unidad familiar?

Serena miró entre Darien y el otro cyborg, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. La antipatía entre ambos era evidente. Darien tiró de ella más cerca de su cuerpo y puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? Tu padre se encuentra a bordo del transbordador Tierra.

—Estoy al tanto. Vinculó conmigo y me ordenó encontrarte para darte órdenes. Se apagó el enlace. Su mujer tiene el deber de asistir con su nuevo proyecto. Él la está esperando en el transporte terrestre inmediatamente así que está a mano si hay un problema.

—No,— gruñó Darien. Su brazo cayó de alrededor de la cintura de Serena y dio un paso adelante, para estar cara a cara con el otro cyborg. —Ella es la mujer en una unidad familiar y no doy mi permiso para que ella sea asignada a una misión peligrosa. El Concejal Diamante no tiene derecho a hacer eso.

Seiya dio un paso atrás y levantó sus cejas oscuras. —Mi padre asumió que tomarías esa posición. Debo recordarte que tu ADN ya no es necesario en Jardín, ni lo es tu mujer. No queremos contaminar nuestro acervo genético con tus contribuciones por más tiempo.— Bajó la mirada, mirando a Serena. —Y ella es inútil, en general a menos que un macho necesite liberación sexual.

Darien dio un paso amenazador hacia el otro cyborg y Serena vio ira en su rostro. Ella lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo de golpear al imbécil. Si Diamante era su padre, Darien probablemente se metería en problemas si golpeaba al grosero cyborg.

—Está bien,— dijo ella rápidamente cuando Darien volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia ella. —Él es el que no vale la pena.

Darien dio un paso atrás y miró al cyborg. Seiya sonrió con frialdad.

—Mi padre la quiere en el Servicio de Transporte Terrestre ahora.

—Me voy con ella.

El alivio fue instantánea para Serena. No quería estar en el mismo transporte con los modelos Markus sin Darien.

Seiya se detuvo, obviamente escuchando una voz en su cabeza.

—Mi padre dice que es aceptable. Proceda ahora.

—Necesitamos ropa.

—Él dijo que ahora.— Seiya hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió con frialdad. —En este momento.

Darien miró al otro hombre y sus manos en puños a los costados.

Serena frotó el brazo que aún estaba sujetando. Ella no estaba feliz de estar atrapada en el uniforme de cuero pesado durante todo el tiempo que se tardaría en llegar a la Vontage pero estaba demasiado agradecida de estar todavía con Darien para permitir que realmente le molestara.

—¿Cuál es su problema?— Susurró mientras se alejaban.

Darien detuvo y miró sus curiosos ojos. —Él es un hombre completamente estéril en mi pacto cría. Las drogas no funcionan en él.

Su mujer pidió mi ADN como su donante para su hijo y el otro para ella.

Tuvo éxito en ambas ocasiones y luego ella me visitó por tercera vez.

Después de cada sesión de cría, me ofreció un lugar en su unidad familiar, pero me negué. Ella ya tiene dos hombres en la unidad familiar y no deseaban unirme a su unidad.

Los cyborgs se ponen celosos, pensó. —Entiendo.

Darien asintió. —Nosotros no nos llevamos bien. Él está enojado de que tres hijos en su familia son todos de mi ADN.

—Ya lo tengo.

Darien suspiró. —Vamos a ir. El Concejal Diamante puede ser un grano en el culo cuando lo hacen esperar.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tocando Hielo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

El bot había sido retirado y ya no estaba a la vista cuando regresaron a la bodega de carga del transbordador Tierra. Serena estaba agradecida de que ella no tenía que ver esa vista nuevamente. Los modelos Markus quedaron congelados en la parte donde los había apagado, sus párpados cerrados en la forma en que estaban obligados a hacer para proteger sus ojos de los tejidos clonados.

—Si no los van a destruir, a continuación, a los pocos días, van a necesitar mantenimiento.

Darien se detuvo y la miró. —¿Recargarlos?

Ella vaciló. —Su tejido vivo necesita suplementos, así como la recarga de sus fuentes de energía.— Ella realmente tuvo un buen vistazo de la habitación a su alrededor y vio el nombre de la nave pintado en una de las vigas de tabique.

—¡Oh mierda!

—¿Qué es eso?— Darien frunció el ceño, su mirada siguiendo a donde ella lo miró fijamente.

—Este es el Nugget.

—¿Se supone que tienen significado para mí?— Él arqueó una ceja mientras la miró a los ojos.

—Se trata de la nave de Víctor Barcarin de lujo.

—¿Quién es él?

Se mordió el labio y luego suspiró. Los cyborgs realmente estaban fuera de contacto con la Tierra si no conocían el nombre de uno de los hombres más ricos de los cuatro planetas.

—¿Ustedes saben cómo trabajo para Barcarintellus? Víctor es el Barcarin en esa primera mitad del nombre de la compañía. Su compañero es Roy Tellus. Esta nave fue diseñada por él el año pasado y es probable que sea la envidia de toda persona que posee un servicio de transporte.

La expresión incrédula de Darien casi hizo reír a Serena, incluso en estas tensas circunstancias, mientras lo observaba cuidadosamente dirigiendo su mirada alrededor de la bodega de carga.

—Parece normal para mí.

—¿Cuántas naves has oído alguna vez que tengan lo mejor de todo? Recuerda lo rápido que se les dio a este transporte venir a nosotros cuando estábamos tras los bots? Eso es sólo un ejemplo. La noticia corrió en la Tierra toneladas de historias sobre él cuando Víctor Barcarin, primero tomó posesión de este bebé. Ningún costo era alto.

Tiene una capacidad de treinta personas cómodamente para que puedan tener su equipo personal completo con él dondequiera que viaja, que tiene diez años más que el estándar y estamos hablando de cuartos muy agradables con baños de agua dulce y duchas. El chapado en esto se supone que es superior a cualquier cosa en el mercado.—

Darien todavía frunció el ceño.

—Por lo que he oído, se puede volar a través de un campo de meteoritos y no lo hará mella incluso.

—Eso es imposible.

—Eso es lo que dice la prensa.

—Ellos mienten.

Serena lo miró fijamente, teniendo que estar de acuerdo, ya lo sabía, de acuerdo con todos en la Tierra, los cyborgs se suponía que todos estaban muerto. Eso tuvo que haber sido publicados en los canales de noticias oficiales, al menos una vez para que todos pudieran creer.

—Me pregunto cómo se lo robó.— Ella miró los modelos Markus. —Tenían que haber escapado mientras el señor Barcarin visitó el laboratorio de pruebas.

—No importa.

Eso era bastante cierto. Habían escapado, robado el nugget y por alguna razón había venido tras de los bots. Un horrible pensamiento golpeó Serena. —Apuesto a que esas cosas tienen activado los modos ladrón en los robots, para ir en busca de Clara.

Darien había empezado a moverse de nuevo, tirando de ella hacia las puertas del interior de la nave cuando se detuvo. —Clara era la computadora principal de la Folion, ¿correcto?

—Sí. Si hubieran conseguido poner sus manos en el, podrían haber controlado una gran cantidad de activos de la Compañía. Se podría haber chantajeado a entregar más modelos Markus. Apuesto a que se sintieron decepcionados cuando se dieron cuenta que Folion había sido destruido y Clara con él.

—Debimos haber sido su plan de respaldo.— Había disgusto atado a su tono. Él le dijo al los guardias, dos cyborgs, de pie junto a las puertas de entrada, —No quiten su atención de ellos.

—No—, prometió uno de ellos. —Ellos no son nada parecidos a nosotros.

Darien miró a los cuatro modelos fijos y asintió con la cabeza. —Se escaparon de la Tierra de alguna manera y Serena no confía en que se mantendrán apagados.

—Entendido,— el otro dijo suavemente mientras su mano buscó su arma y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ella. —Nos mantendremos vigilantes.

Darien tocado la placa junto a la puerta y la abrió. Consiguió su primer vistazo de la vida de lujo mientras entraban en el pasillo. Hizo una pausa, mirando al suelo y luego las paredes de azulejos. Sus cejas se levantaron.

—¿Es eso alfombra y piedra?

Serena asintió. —Sí

—Es una nave. Es ilógico.

—Lo sé. Echa un vistazo a las pinturas también.

Darien pronunció una maldición. —Los seres humanos no tienen sentido común.

Ella no podía discutir ese punto. Darien giró a la izquierda. —Vamos a buscar a los Miembros del Consejo. Quiero tener una o dos palabras con Diamante.

—No lo hagas. Es un culo y los dos sabemos que no tiene ningún sentido.

—Diamante no tiene ningún derecho a pedir aquí. Eres mi mujer en una unidad familiar. Queda prohibido ordenar a una mujer estar en misiones peligrosas sin el permiso de su hombre o los hombres.

—Ya has oído a su hijo. Ese era su hijo, ¿no?

—Sí.— La ira mezclada con un tono nuevo. —Debido a que nuestro ADN es inútil en Jardín, cree que puede salirse con la suya no seguir nuestros procedimientos.

—Yo no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí, Darien.

Se negó a mirarla mientras la conducía hacia abajo unos pocos corredores. Él se detuvo cuando llegaron a un par de estatuas de tamaño natural de mujeres desnudas. Serena casi se echó a reír al ver su expresión consternada.

—Se considera arte—, explicó.

—Es un desperdicio de espacio en un pasillo ya estrecho. ¿Dónde están sus cabezas? ¿Estaban rotas? — Se volvió y miró a su alrededor.

Serena echó a reír. —Son réplicas de la historia Antigua de la Tierra, creo. Espero que sean réplicas de todos modos. No me gustaría pensar que corría el riesgo de artefactos preciosos poniéndolos en servicio de transporte.

—¿Por qué no podían reproducirlos con la cabeza?

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo. —No lo sé.

—Maldita sea ilógico,— murmuró Darien, caminando de nuevo.

Encontraron los otros cyborgs en la sección de pilotaje de la nave.

Diamante había tomado la cómoda silla del Capitán, mientras que los otros tres Miembros del Consejo habían tomado las sillas de otra estación.

Los dos cyborgs restantes hacían guardia junto a la puerta. Darien asintió con la cabeza a ellos y lanzó una mirada a Serena cuando entraron en la habitación.

—Por fin—. Diamante marcó un comando en el teclado delante de él. —Estábamos esperando para abordar. Los sistemas de la nave están todos en línea y no estaban protegidos contra el intento de tomar el mando de la misma.— Sacudió la cabeza. —Estúpidos.

Los motores se encendieron y las ligeras vibraciones eran sensibles incluso a través de la alfombra gruesa en el suelo. Uno de los cyborgs vestidos de rojos habló en voz baja. —Desacoplamiento con la Estrella.

Estoy programando en cotas para encontrarse con el Vontage y pondrá a prueba las habilidades de motor en las limitaciones de velocidad.

—Bueno—. Diamante giró y miró a Darien. —Lleva a tu mujer de vuelta a la bodega de carga. Ella se quedará con esas cosas.

—Estamos al menos un turno completo fuera de la Vontage. Me niego a dejar a Serena con hambre e incómoda durante ese periodo de tiempo. Como eres tan aficionado a señalar, no es un cyborg.

—¿Estas rehusando mis órdenes?

—Ella está aquí cuando los dos sabemos que no tenías derecho a ordenarle a ella estar en esta misión. ¿Estás seguro que quieres empujar?

Parte de la ira llenó la cara del Concejal. —Llévala fuera de mi vista hasta que se necesite. Ve a buscar su cama y comida.— Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la pantalla que mostraba nada más que espacio vacío. —Débil—, murmuró.

Prefiero ser débil que una total imbécil, pensó Serena, manteniendo esa opinión para sí misma. Furia se apoderó de las características de

Darien cuando giró sobre sus talones, la agarró del brazo con suavidad y la llevó de nuevo al pasillo.

—Él va demasiado lejos.

—Él es un culo, al igual que lo son la mayoría de los jefes.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —No tengo hambre, pero no me importaría encontrar una cama.

—Los cuartos de dormir lógicamente deben estar en la cubierta por debajo de ésta. ¿Estás cansada?

Encontraron un ascensor y entraron en el. Ella sonrió. —No. Sólo quiero encontrar una cama y algo de tiempo a solas contigo.

Sorpresa brilló en su expresión mientras la miraba fijamente. —¿Sexo? ¿Ahora?

—No tengo ni idea de cuándo vamos a estar solos otra vez.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron al otro pasillo.

Serena se acercó a la primera puerta y tocó la almohadilla. No se podía abrir. Darien pasó la mano a un lado, la puso allí, y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—La lectura de los últimos códigos de entrada.— Chasqueó los ojos abiertos y le quitó la mano, marcó cinco dígitos y abrió la puerta. Él sonrió, encontrando su mirada. —Los implantes tienen sus ventajas.

—Me gustaría poder hacer eso. ¿Todos los cyborgs los tienen?

—Sí.— Él hizo una pausa. —Yo sé que hay implantes que no han funcionado. Nicolás es un ejemplo de ello, es el hombre que le pedí que recuperara los bots. Sus implantes resultaron dañadas a propósito cuando fue esclavizado y no hemos podido solucionarlo.

—¿Eso sucedió cuando él estaba en la Tierra antes de que escaparan?

—Es una historia muy larga que prefiero no contar en este momento.

Ella apartó la mirada de él y entró en el cuarto oscuro. En segundos se trasladó unos metros dentro de la vivienda, las luces automáticas se encendieron y se detuvo en seco, con la boca abierta de asombro.

Darien casi entró en ella, pero se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando vio la habitación. —¿Pero qué...?

—Eso sí que es una cama.— Una enorme cama monstruosa con dosel ocupaba mucho de la sala de estar en la habitación. Serena lo alcanzó por la pechera de la camisa y se la desabrochó. —¿Cómo se usa este material pesado? Creo que mis hombros van a doler mañana.

—No es el material, sino el revestimiento que hace que sea tan pesado. Tiene una malla forzada cosida entre los forros. Te quería proteger.—

—Eso es tan dulce.— Le tocó que le hubiera puesto en el equipo de protección. —Desnúdate.

Sus cejas arqueadas. —Yo doy las órdenes, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sonrió. —Así es. Bien. Pide que me desnude entonces. ¿Has visto esa enorme cama? Dime qué quieres subirte y tener sexo caliente en ella conmigo.

—¿Serena?— Miró atónito.

—El miedo me hace un poco hiperactiva y estaba aterrada. Mi corazón todavía late con fuerza y tengo toda esta energía.— Ella se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer en el suelo, se inclinó para quitarse las botas y los calcetines. —Te quiero.

Cuando se incorporó a desabrochar los pantalones, ella sonrió al ver a Darien rápidamente quitándose la ropa. Sus botas estaban ya fuera.

Le encantaba admirar su pecho musculoso cuando él lo reveló. Era un espectáculo que sabía nunca se cansaría de ver.

—Sube a la cama.

Se dio la vuelta y se tiró sobre el colchón, dándose la vuelta un par de veces para llegar al centro de la misma. Darien subió a la cama después de ella, desnudo y excitado. Su polla dura apuntando hacia fuera. La mirada de Darien poco a poco se acercó a su cuerpo.

—Ponte sobre las manos y las rodillas.

No dudó, en seguir su mandato, sabiendo que era su posición sexual favorita. Darien inclinó sobre ella, su polla rozando su muslo y una de sus manos planas sobre la cama para mantener su peso a lo largo de ella mientras su otra mano estaba alrededor de su cadera, y se deslizaba entre sus muslos entreabiertos.

—Más abiertas.

Ella entendió y abrió las piernas más separadas. Sólo la visión de Darien desnudo hacía cosas en ella y por eso no se sorprendió al estar ya mojada cuando sus dedos la encontraron mientras se frotaba contra su hendidura y luego se extendía hacia arriba a su clítoris. La cabeza de

Serena cayó hacia adelante con un suave gemido que salió de sus labios.

—Me encanta que me toques.

—Eres muy sensible.— Su voz profunda. —Me encanta tocarte y escuchar los sonidos que haces.

—Me encanta tu forma de jugar conmigo.— Se calentó su interior al escucharlo como le hablaba. —Me encantan un montón todas las cosas que me haces a mí.

Él se rió entre dientes, la punta del dedo haciendo círculos lentos alrededor de su clítoris que la hizo apretar las paredes vaginales, mordiéndose el labio. La cama se movió un poco cuando Darien se movió, centrando sus caderas para alinearse con la curva de su culo. Su polla caliente y dura rozó la parte interior de su muslo, y dejó que jugara con su clítoris. Agarro su erección dirigiéndola firmemente por toda su ranura caliente y mojada. Un suave gemido salió de Serena mientras presionaba contra ella, entrando lentamente, estirando las paredes internas de su coño con el grosor de su pene.

—Tan caliente—, se quejó.

—Tócame otra vez, por favor?

Se hundió más profunda hasta la base de su pene. Su dedo volvió a su clítoris, presionándolo con la presión justa para sentirse realmente bien. Darien se retiró un poco y luego sus caderas empezaron a mecerse lentamente a medida que el dedo se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su capullo sensible e inflamado.

—Sí—, se quejó Serena. Ella bajó la parte superior del cuerpo, apoyándose en la cama con los brazos y codos, y la frente apoyada contra la cama. —No te detengas.

—No lo haré.

Aumentó el ritmo, entrando más profundo y más duro. La sensación de la gruesa corona de su polla frotándose contra el interior de su vagina hacía a Serena experimentar el más puro éxtasis. Sus dedos y uñas se clavaron en la colcha de seda.

—Sí, sí, sí—, gritaba ella.

Su dedo frotó su clítoris más rápido mientras golpeaba sus caderas contra su culo, conduciéndose con más fuerza contra ella, mientras

Serena contenía el aliento. Ella se iba a venir. Sus músculos se tensaron, la sensación de la polla de Darien luchando contra la opresión, por lo que el placer era más intenso, y su mano se levantó de la cama mientras se enderezaba, agarró su cadera y la cogió con más fuerza, más rápido, más profundo.

—Darien— Lágrimas rompieron a través de ella mientras comenzaba a llegar al clímax. Sus músculos temblaban mientras ella gritaba en la cama.

—Te tengo—, gimió y empezó a venirse duro dentro de ella mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con cada chorro de su liberación que bañando su interior con su cálida semilla, sus movimientos se desaceleraron hasta que se detuvo.

Los dos estaban jadeando y Darien movió su dedo lejos de su clítoris, deslizando su palma más alta en su estómago cuando él se vino abajo encima de ella otra vez, fijando su forma debajo suyo. La mano en su cadera se movió y él la abrazó por la cintura, bloqueando sus cuerpos juntos.

—Yo podría hacerme adicto a ti.

Serena sonrió. Ya estoy adicta a ti, pensó.

Darien, todavía enterrado profundamente en su cuerpo, le acarició la cabeza con la suya y le frotó su vientre. Podía sentir su polla palpitante como un latido del corazón y su sonrisa se amplió cuando dijo: —Déjame recuperar el aliento y vamos de nuevo. Este nos llevó al borde del abismo.

—Suena como un buen plan para mí. Quiero estar arriba la próxima vez.

—Si, te lo permito.

Ella se echó a reír. —Apuesto a que puedes.

Una sirena sonó fuerte, disparando a través de la habitación.

Sorprendió lo suficiente a Serena como para que ella probablemente hubiera caído sobre su costado si Darien no se hubiera envuelto alrededor de ella sosteniéndola en su lugar. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y él rápidamente se retiró de su cuerpo, rodando fuera de ella, y la cama.

—¿Qué es eso?— Serena se echó hacia atrás, sentándose en sus piernas, y se llevó las manos a los oídos. El sonido penetrante hirió sus oídos y tuvo que gritar para ser escuchado.

—No lo sé—, gritó él, inclinándose para agarrar su ropa. —Vístete ahora. ¡Date prisa!

Ella se movió hacia el borde de la cama, sin querer mover las manos de sus oídos. El sonido sordo y una luz roja brillaba por la puerta. Lo que había provocado la alarma era un misterio.

Darien se puso los pantalones, pero no su camisa. Se dirigió a la puerta, dio una palmada en el teclado, y cerró los ojos. Ella lo observó mientras liberaba una oreja de la puerta, se agachó y encontró su camisa. Darien se lanzó a la puerta y se volvió. La expresión de su cara le dijo que la noticia no era buena.

—Esos malditos bots que parecen humanos se han reiniciado,—rugió. —¡Muévete!

El terror golpeó a través de Serena con tanta fuerza que sus rodillas se doblaron y cayendo de nuevo en el borde de la cama, y pasmando a Darien. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Las malditas cosas habían llegado en torno a su programación y no tenía más dudas en su mente que era por lo que habían escapado de la instalación de pruebas en la Tierra. No se le había ocurrido que podían hacer eso, ya que no se supone que eran capaces de pasar por alto un código de parada. Había tenido miedo de lo posible, pero en realidad no quería creer que era posible.

—Vístete. Están atacando a los guardias, uno de los cuales está gravemente herido. Tenemos que llegar a control y ayudarlos a agarrarlos.

Se inclinó, con las manos temblando, mientras cogía sus pantalones. Buscó a tientas, pero tenía las piernas en ellas. De pie resultó más complicado ya que ella todavía se sacudía gravemente. Darien de repente se puso delante de ella, con las botas puestas ya, y la ayudó a tirar de su camisa. Ella sólo hizo algunos movimientos dejando los botones inferiores sobre el estómago deshecho.

Darien agarró su mano y corrió hacia la puerta, arrastrándola más que llevándola desde que sus piernas no querían funcionar bien. Sabía que Darien pensaba que podrían ganar en una pelea contra los androides, pero no había visto esas cosas caminar a través de paredes de fuego sin siquiera inmutarse cuando su piel clonada estaba completamente quemada. Ellos no experimentaban ningún dolor, ninguna emoción, eran máquinas de matar. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza, pero no discutió el punto cuando Darien la forzó al pasillo, con una mano agarrándola, y su otra mano retirando el arma del cinturón que se había puesto cuando se había vestido.

La alarma se quedó en silencio cuando llegaron al ascensor. Darien se congeló y Serena también. Ella lo miró con temor. —¿Qué significa eso?

—No lo sé. No puedo acceder a los otros cyborgs en esta nave, sin tocar los paneles de acceso primero y ocupar las comunicaciones abiertas. No hackee su computadora para tener acceso remoto.— Su voz se volvió áspera. —Yo estaba demasiado concentrado en follarte en lugar de actuar racionalmente.

Abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir a eso, pero el ascensor se abrió en ese momento. Darien la empujó hacia adelante, la llevó a la esquina, y la soltó. Se dio la vuelta, ante las puertas, y tocó el control. Las puertas se cerraron y luego dio un paso atrás, sujetándola a la pared, y apuntando con su arma las puertas.

—Si ellos están ahí fuera, te quiero detrás de mí. Voy a tratar de cerrar las puertas y llevarte a otro piso. Corre y escóndete. Toma mi arma si no sobrevivo.

Darien estaba dispuesto a morir para protegerla, utilizando su cuerpo como escudo, eso trajo lágrimas a sus ojos, y su amor por él se hinchó dolorosamente en su pecho. Ella comenzó a orar por su seguridad. Si algo le sucedía a Darien... que ni siquiera podía imaginar la vida sin él.

El ascensor se movía y ella contuvo la respiración, su corazón martillando cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió las puertas. No podía ver lo que los esperaba en el pasillo, si alguien estaba allí, después que

Darien dio un paso adelante.

—Quédate en mis talones.

Ella se movió, sin aliento, mientras trataba de mantenerse pegada a Darien, le daba ventaja las largas piernas largas y su fuerza. El pasillo estaba claro. Se detuvo en la curva tan rápido llegaron, mientras ella se estrellaba contra su espalda. Él gruñó algo bajo, que ella no entendió.

Vaciló, miró alrededor de la esquina y luego comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Se acercaban a la sala de control cuando las puertas por delante de la izquierda se abrieron.

Los reflejos de Darien, los arrojaron contra la pared, con el arma apuntando a la puerta abierta, mientras que el otro brazo salió disparado para proteger a Serena. Ella golpeó la dura pared a su lado.

Se le salió el aire de los pulmones, y se encontró atrapada con Darien que la sujetaba. Ella se quedó sin aliento y volvió la cabeza, sólo para ser capaz de ver a Darien colocar su cuerpo entre ella y la amenaza de nuevo.

—Los dos están muertos, Concejal Diamante—, la voz sonó fuera. —Tenemos que llegar a las vainas de emergencia.

—¿Qué vaina?— Darien relajó su dominio sobre Serena y se apartó de la pared. Su arma abajo. —Es una nave. No había vaina en la bodega de carga. ¿Cuál es el estado de los androides?

—Mataron a nuestros hombres que los custodiaban, pero antes de morir Vess le apagó la potencia a las puertas. Los modelos Markus están atrapados en la bodega de carga, pero no los mantendrá por mucho tiempo. Están utilizando una herramienta de corte para quemar a través de la mampara.— Diamante se había vuelto de un gris pálido enfermizo y el miedo asomó a sus ojos mientras miraba a Darien. —Hemos descubierto seis vainas de vida a bordo cuando pusimos los diseños a ver si podían abrir las puertas de carga exterior. Debemos separar el área de seguridad del resto de la nave si sellamos los mamparos. Se encuentran en la misma planta que las viviendas.

—Este transporte no es lo suficientemente grande como para contener una vaina en cualquier lugar, pero si en la bodega de carga, y definitivamente no son muchos.—Darien no estaba convencido.— ¿Está seguro?

—Está en los esquemas de conexión—, espetó Diamante. —Muévete.

No quiero quedarme aquí.

Uno de los Miembros del Consejo Cyborg asintió. —Hemos establecido un incendio en el control por lo que no pueden usar el transporte para venir por nosotros y Mellno está sellando las mamparas entre nosotros y la carga pulsada para retardar su progreso en llegar aquí antes de que podamos escapar. Él estará aquí dentro de poco.

Serena se dio cuenta de que uno de los dos guardias cyborg había desaparecido, sólo quedaba uno de los cuatro Miembros del Consejo.

Darien giró y agarró del brazo a Serena. En un movimiento rápido, él la tiró por el pasillo de vuelta al ascensor.

Ellos siete eran grandes para el ascensor. Darien la mantuvo contra su cuerpo. Ella lo miró, vio el gesto adusto de su mandíbula, y sabía que sus temores estaban justificados. Estaban en una mierda muy profunda.

Las puertas se abrieron y corrieron por el pasillo hasta una curva.

Uno de los Miembros del Consejo se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, y examinó la pared. —No lo entiendo. Debe haber puertas aquí por las capsulas.

Serena avanzó lejos del cuerpo de Darien, luchando contra su agarre firme, y vio seis baldosas cuadradas, paredes grandes en vez de puertas. Lo había visto antes una vez, en una vid sobre la nave, y se había olvidado por completo de ellas hasta ese momento.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué es eso?— Darien miró hacia ella.

—Déjame ir.

Él le soltó el brazo y ella pasó junto a dos de los Miembros del Consejo, con las manos tocando los azulejos. Encontró un botón a lo largo de la costura en la parte superior y la empujó. El azulejo se movió y ella saltó hacia atrás mientras se deslizaba fuera de la pared, los cyborgs lucharon para salir del camino para que no les aplastara cuando se extendió hacia fuera en el pasillo.

—Estas son las cápsulas de la vida—, explicó Serena, mirando la larga caja en forma del cilindro que se había revelado antes de levantar la mirada hacia Darien. —Cada uno contiene una única persona.

Diamante rompió el silencio que se hizo por su explicación. —¿Cómo se abre?— Él se puso detrás de ella, para terminar en su lado del pasillo donde se había dividido cuando la vaina se había bloqueado.

Serena vaciló. —No lo sé. Nunca he visto una en persona, sólo en una vid, y no me mostraron exactamente cómo funcionaban. Sólo recuerdo que estaban ocultos en la pared como si fueran modelos de arte.

—Muévete—, Diamante la empujó casi fuera de su camino y tocó el metal. Un ligero estallido sonó y la tapa comenzó a levantarse.

Serena se quedó mirando el acolchado interior negro y se estremeció. Le recordaba a un ataúd, sólo que mucho más profundo que un entierro. En el interior de la tapa estaban los controles. Diamante maldijo suavemente.

—No tenemos otra opción. Parlis, entra tu primero.

El Concejal no parecía feliz, pero se movió, se metió adentro de la caja que se extendía a toda máquina. Sus anchos hombros apenas cabían de un lado a otro, pero tenía un montón de espacio para las piernas. Él asintió con la cabeza y luego estudió el panel sobre él.

Un estruendo sonó en algún lugar de la nave y parpadearon las luces. En sus pies desnudos, Serena sintió una vibración. Su mirada voló a Darien.

—Explosión—, le dijo en voz baja. —Creo que los modelos Markus han salido de la bodega de carga o el fuego que se encendió en control está causando un gran daño.

La tapa de la cápsula lentamente se cerró, susurrando en voz alta mientras se sellaba, y toda la cosa se deslizó hacia atrás contra la pared. Serena retrocedió, tropezando con el guardia cyborg. Después que se selló el panel cuadrado contra la pared, oyeron como la vaina era expulsada de la nave. Sonaba como si hubiera recibido un disparo en el espacio, un sonido como de un soplido.

—Está claro.— Diamante suspiró. —Tengo comunicaciones de corto alcance.

—¿Cómo?— Darien frunció el ceño.

—Es una actualización de Consejo—, explicó uno de ellos suavemente, tocando otro panel y activando el módulo y retirándolo de la pared. —Tenemos que comunicarnos a veces sin palabras, por lo que somos capaces de conectarnos juntos.

Dos de los Miembros del Consejo se metieron en vainas activadas, las cerraron, y se deslizaron en la pared. Tres vainas se mantuvieron.

Diamante se relajó visiblemente. —Los tres Miembros del Consejo están claros y fuera de mi alcance ahora, lo hicieron. Yo quería asegurarme de que era seguro antes de utilizar una y lo es. Ahora voy a ir.— Trató de caminar alrededor de Darien.

—Hay sólo seis vainas—, dijo el guardia cyborg en voz baja, con la mirada enganchando con Darien. —Hay ocho de nosotros si Mellno está vivo.

—Somos el Consejo—. Fulminó Diamante a Darien. —Nuestras vidas son más importantes. Deja a Mellno y el trasero humano. ¡Es una orden!


	13. Chapter 13

**Tocando Hielo**

**Últimos 2 capis.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Darien bloqueó el camino de Diamante a las tres cápsulas restantes. —¿Esperas que deje a mi esposa y uno de nuestros propios hombres detrás para su muerte?— Agarró el Concejal y lo estrelló contra la pared, gruñendo de rabia. —Tú hiciste esto y nos pusiste en esta situación peligrosa. Serena te advirtió que esos androides eran inestables pero no quisiste escucharla. Tu odio hacia todo lo humano nos ha traído a este momento.

—Libérame. Es una orden. Me voy. Mátalo si tu mujer es tan importante. ¡No me importa a quien salvas pero déjame ir!

Darien cubrió al Concejal más apretadamente contra la pared, volvió la cabeza y miró al guardia. —Vete.

El cyborg vaciló.

—Él me dijo que te mate, Roan. Ya lo has oído. ¿De verdad le vas a proteger? Toma la capsula y vete.— Darien miró al otro hombre.

El guardia se volvió, activó la cápsula que se deslizó fuera de la pared, y subió rápidamente. Pulsó el botón para cerrar la tapa, su mirada bloqueando la de Darien. —Te debo mi vida, Darien. No le diré a nadie lo que pasó.

En otras palabras, el no le diría a nadie que Darien había elegido salvar su vida sobre la de un Miembro del Consejo. Darien volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. Su mirada se cruzó con Serena.

—Ve, Serena. Cuando esté seguro voy a dejarlo en libertad para que pueda utilizar la última.

—¿Te vas a quedar atrás?

—Él es un Miembro del Consejo. Puede que no me guste pero no lo voy a matar.

—Yo no voy a dejarte.— Lágrimas calientes le llenaron los ojos y ella tuvo que parpadear de nuevo. —Esos modelos Markus te van a matar o devolverte a la Tierra. De cualquier manera te vas a morir.

—No, está bien. Los dos se quedan. Libérame. Esas cosas están llegando. Acabo de oír las puertas del ascensor.— Diamante luchó pero no pudo librarse de la bodega con Darien sobre él.

Darien giró, manteniendo una mano en Diamante y la otra mano levantada, el arma apuntando hacia el recodo del pasillo. En segundos una forma grande dobló la esquina y Serena se quedó sin aliento. No era un modelo Markus o el otro guardia cyborg, Mellno. Fue el cyborg calvo.

Darien le había pedido que cuidara su bot. Estaba sin aliento, tenía cortes en los brazos y la camisa rasgada.

Darien bajó su arma. —¿Nicolás? ¿Qué haces a bordo? Deberías estar en la Estrella.

—Con mis implantes dañados no podía conectar con el equipo de transporte.— Tocó su cabeza.

—No podía pasar por alto las puertas que me encerraron en el cuarto de almacenaje.

Cuando entré en busca de los bots restantes. Parece que en algunas puertas se puede entrar pero necesitan un código para poder salir. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No hay tiempo para explicar.

Darien se volvió y su mirada se cruzó con Serena. Podía ver el miedo en su mirada azul. Su voz sonó con desesperación cuando hablaba. —Te quiero, Serena. Entra en la maldita cápsula por mí.

—No.— Ella se negó a dejarlo. —Vamos a luchar contra ellos nosotros.

Una fuerte explosión resonó por toda la nave. Los estabilizadores de gravedad fallaron haciendo que los cuatros perdieran el equilibrio y estrellándose contra el suelo. Las luces parpadearon y se restauró la gravedad, y cayeron golpeando en la cubierta.

—El transporte es inestable—, gritó Diamante. —Libérame. Yo soy un Miembro del Consejo. Te estoy dando una orden directa.— Trató de tomarla con Darien de nuevo.

Darien golpeó duro y con fuerza en la cara a Diamante. El cyborg gruñó y luego se relajó pero Darien lo agarró con las dos manos, sosteniéndolo. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Nicolás.

—Sólo hay dos vainas a la izquierda y sólo son para una persona cada uno.

Nicolás cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió. Levantó los brazos. —Dámelo a mí. Ambos necesitan escapar ahora. Yo me quedo atrás.

Darien no se movió. —Nicolás, tú y Serena tomaran las cápsulas de vida.

Me voy a quedar atrás con Diamante.

Nicolás negó con la cabeza. —Tienes una mujer. No tengo a nadie, Darien.— Él dudó, levantó la mano y tocó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. —Estoy dañado. Yo ya no soy útil, sin implantes activos. Ya has oído a nuestros médicos. El tejido de cicatriz es demasiado grave para reemplazarlos. Ni siquiera podía salir a través, ni romper una sencilla puerta cerrada con la fuerza de mi cuerpo. Guarda tu propia vida y se feliz con tu mujer.

—Por favor, ven conmigo—, le rogó Serena. —¿Darien? Te quiero.

Volvió la cabeza, su hermosa mirada azul plateado manteniéndola cautiva con una mirada triste.— Tengo fuertes problemas con los espacios reducidos, Serena. No puedo entrar en una de esas cápsulas incluso si estuviera dispuesto a permitir que Nicolás tomara mi lugar quedándose atrás. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no puedo ponerme en esa cosa sin perder el control. Podría dañar el interior de la cápsula cuando luchara por salir de ella, razonable o no, y sería un desperdicio de dos vidas donde una podría salvarse.

Serena parpadeó. —¿Tú eres claustrofóbico? ¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

—Sí.

—Pero eres un cyborg grande y fuerte.— Ella sabía tenía la boca abierta con asombro. —Simplemente apaga tu emoción, hacer esa cosa que haces y activa los circuitos de los que me hablaste. Sé que has dicho que te gusta sentir todo, pero se puede sentir después de que estemos a salvo de este maldito lugar.

—Fui torturado—, admitió Darien. —Sé que el miedo es ilógico pero soy incapaz de superarlo incluso cuando lo he intentado. Esta inculcado demasiado profundo.

—Pero.

—Lo siento—, dijo Darien, interrumpiéndola. —Nicolás, prométeme que la protegerás de la Diputación. No les permitas que le hagan daño a Serena.

—Lo juro—, respondió Nicolás. —¿Darien? Mírame a mí.

Darien se volvió hacia Nicolás y Serena vio con estupefacción como el cyborg calvo lanzó un puñetazo poderoso que aterrizó directamente en el mentón de Darien, enviando al hombre que amaba en un montón inmóvil en el suelo con Diamante ya inconsciente. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía moverse durante unos segundos. Nicolás levanto su mirada y mirándola se encogió de hombros.

—Él no puede tener miedo si no es consciente de experimentar la emoción.— Se inclinó y cogió a Darien bajo sus brazos. —Abre una capsula, lo voy a colocar en su interior y toma la restante. Cuando se despierte, dile que viva una vida feliz por mí, y que eso nos pondrá a mano.

Mantuve mi promesa. Estoy protegiendo su vida, ya que no estarás en ningún peligro con un hombre viviendo en su unidad familiar.

Ella se movió torpemente y activó una capsula. Un olor a humo ácido entró por su nariz y ella lo olfateó. Nicolás frunció el ceño y lo inhalo.

Él parecía sombrío cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—El fuego se ha propagado en el interior de las paredes, en los conductos eléctricos es mi mejor estimación. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que el daño sea tan severo que ninguna vida será sostenible. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Ábrela.

La capsula se había deslizado fuera, completamente de la pared y tocó la parte superior, activándola y la tapa se abrió. Nicolás ajustó el control sobre Darien, acunando sus brazos enormes lo suficiente para levantarlo por encima del borde y colocando su cuerpo hacia abajo.

Serena sólo vaciló un segundo antes de que ella subiera detrás de él.

Una mano la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola. Su cabeza se sacudió hacia arriba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Estas están diseñadas para una sola persona.

—Si se despierta antes de que nos recojan, él va a enloquecer y se puede matar. Si estoy en la cima puedo mantenerlo calmado y tranquilo.— Hizo una pausa. —Y prefiero poner en riesgo nuestras vidas que dejarte atrás a morir.

Nicolás soltó. —Eres valiente.

—En realidad, estoy cagada del miedo. No quiero morir, pero si lo hago, estaré con Darien. Es la única manera de que tengo ganas de salir. ¿Soy yo o esta cosa es similar a un ataúd? — Ella hizo la broma, desesperada, tratando de encontrar algo de humor para así no empezar a llorar. —Es una ironía, teniendo en cuenta que podría morir en ella.

Nicolás sonrió suavemente. —Voy a colocar al macho de Consejo en la vaina y luego entro en la otra, así que por lo menos tenemos una oportunidad de sobrevivir también. Buena suerte, Serena. Tú eres digna de Darien. Es un hombre bueno que tengo el honor de llamar amigo. Dile eso por favor.

—Te lo prometo, gracias.

Serena yacía boca abajo en la parte superior del cuerpo inerte de Darien. Sus muslos estaban al ras con los suyos y su mejilla descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, sobre su corazón. Ella levantó la vista para mirar por encima del hombro como Nicolás activaba la tapa para cerrarla.

Vio el control de la liberación cuando la tapa fue sellada porque era lo único que brillaba. Se puso roja cuando la cápsula se deslizó.

Luego se tiró a una parada y la luz brilló a verde. Sus manos temblaban mientras ella se movía lo suficiente para doblar el brazo hacia arriba sobre su hombro. Sus dedos rozaron el botón presionado y luego lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

La vaina se disparó fuera de la nave, era tal la fuerza de repente, que ella se estaba presionando con fuerza contra Darien, obviamente estaba diseñada para hacer eso y así mantener al ocupante en su lugar. Los motores de la vaina tararearon, cuando quemaron fuertemente para enviar la cápsula volando en el espacio y lejos de la nave. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que los motores de repente murieran y un extraño silencio se estableció alrededor de ella, roto sólo por su respiración.

La gravedad se estabilizó para que ella pudiera moverse de nuevo, cuando levantó la cabeza y miró, la oscuridad era absoluta a su alrededor. Estaba completamente negro, sin luces en el panel de control sobre ella y se preguntó si iban sólo a permanecer atrapados en el espacio hasta que se les acabara el oxígeno o hasta que alguien encontrara la cápsula. Realmente esperaba que un buque cyborg estuviera en camino, no estaba segura si el Consejo tuvo la oportunidad de hacer a cualquier persona consciente de su situación.

—Cápsula de vida de emergencia activada.— Una voz femenina de computadora, sorprendió a Serena. —Actualmente estoy triangulando nuestra localización y haciendo cálculos exactos para definir un curso a la Tierra. Voy a enviar señales de socorro para que la recoja cualquier nave de la Tierra con la que podamos entrar en contacto tan pronto como estén dentro del rango de transmisión. Ahora no estoy mostrando nada en el radar.

—Borre esa orden—, jadeó Serena. Lo último que necesitaban era ser piloteados a la Tierra o que los barcos de granizo informáticos de la Tierra vinieran a recogerlos. Ellos los habrían rescatado, bien, pero luego llevarían a Darien al Gobierno de la Tierra.

—No se puede aceptar la orden. ¿Cuál es el código de cancelación de la programación automática?

—Oh, mierda—, susurró Serena. —Respuesta de emergencia—.

Ella sabía el código universal para tomar el mando de una computadora.

—Estoy en el modo de respuesta de emergencia.

—Cancelar la programación automática.

—No se puede cumplir sin autorización. Te sedaré si no cumples con el auto procedimiento. La cápsula es completamente funcional, mis diagnósticos no leen ningún daño y los niveles de oxígeno son aceptables.

Estamos en un mundo de mierda, Serena pensó. El ordenador podría sedarlos, que se reducía a que la computadora tenía la capacidad de liberar un gas con el oxígeno que se bombeaba, para que ella respirara que noqueaba a un pasajero revoltoso, se puso presa del pánico. Por lo general, un capitán de una cápsula literalmente sedaría a una persona asustada con un disparo, pero ya que era una sola cápsula totalmente controlada por la computadora a bordo, el gas tenía sentido.

—Estoy tranquila—, mintió.

—Entendido. Ubicación asignada.— El equipo hizo una pausa. —Estamos a nueve días de la Tierra. Estoy creando él curso.

—¿Tus sensores leen un pasajero extra?— Ella esperaba a confundir a la computadora y detenerla. —Luces, por favor.

Una tenue luz llenó el interior de la cápsula, apenas lo suficientemente brillante como para que Serena obtuviera un buen vistazo a su alrededor. Encima de ella había algunos controles, pero no vio el panel del equipo. Giró la cabeza y vio hacia abajo a sus pies.

Tenía que ser el acceso y necesitaba llegar a él. Dudaba que pudiera hackear la computadora para tomar el control de ella, pero era lo único que podía pensar en hacer.

Tenía que estar a sus pies. Ella apretó los dientes con frustración y trató de darse la vuelta. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no podía dar la vuelta a su alrededor. Se movió y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la parte superior de la tapa con la espalda apoyada en el cuerpo inerte de Darien. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo hacer más que levantar dos pies delante de la tapa de comandos. Los pesados pantalones que llevaba obstaculizaban sus movimientos.

—Dos formas de vida confirmadas—, indicó el equipo. —Eso está en contra de las especificaciones de la cápsula para la vida.

Serena se llenó inmediatamente de alivio. —Tal vez debería ejecutar un análisis completo sobre las posibles maneras de conservar los recursos para asegurarse de que ambas formas de vida sobreviven el viaje a la Tierra. Le sugiero que consulte con el manual.

—Ejecución de escenarios.

Serena se preguntó si tenía minutos u horas antes de que el equipo reiniciara su programación, en busca de una solución. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer a su cuerpo lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en una bola. Ella se agachó, se desabrochó los pantalones, y empujó hacia abajo, pateando las piernas hasta que deslizó sus tobillos, liberándose por completo.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, la soltó, y haló las rodillas en lo alto en su pecho. Se puso de lado, teniendo una formación cerrada, y metió la cabeza entre las rodillas dejando un poco de espacio. Ella extendió la mano con un brazo, agarró un puñado de los pantalones de Darien, y comenzó a tirar. Su cuerpo se movió, su culo frotando contra un lado del contenedor, mientras que la parte posterior de la cabeza presionada contra el otro lado. Empujó más fuerte, metiendo su cuerpo, apretándolos juntos. Una lenta pulgada a la vez, se dio la vuelta hasta que tuvo su parte trasera a su lado. Lo había hecho. Ella estiró las piernas, cuidando de no pegarle a Darien en la cara, y rodó sobre su estómago. Se acercó, agarrando las cuerdas de cuero en los tobillos de Darien y se empujó a ella misma hacia ellos y el panel a pocos centímetros de las suelas de sus botas.

—Evaluación terminada—, indicó el equipo.

Serena quería maldecir. Había esperado a confundir a la computadora por un tiempo. —¿Cuál es la conclusión?—, sus uñas exploraron el panel, tratando de hacer palanca.

—Estoy ajustando los niveles de oxígeno a bajos. Los pasajeros pueden experimentar mareos si se mueven pero no asfixiarse. No hay razón para temer a una muerte inmediata. Voy a cortar los alimentos y las raciones líquidas a la mitad. Los pasajeros podrán experimentar hambre, pero a cada pasajero se le permitirá tener una barra nutritiva cada doce horas y dos onzas de líquido. Este será el mínimo indispensable para mantener la vida.

El panel se desprendió y Serena se quedó dentro, entornando los ojos a lo que tenía que ver. Musitó una maldición en silencio, estudiando la masa de cables y tableros de circuitos.

—Estoy leyendo un panel abierto.

—Sí, lo haces. Uno se desprendió. Lo pondré de nuevo,— mintió Serena.

Ella se acercó un poco más y leyó la parte de arriba de los circuitos integrados. Cada uno fueron etiquetados claramente con números, pero eso no hizo mucho bien. Su experiencia era en programación, no en hardware, y ella realmente dudaba de que la computadora le diera instrucciones sobre cómo desactivar el sistema de navegación o llevar los motores fuera de línea, si fuera posible incluso a partir de ese panel.

Por otra parte, podría darle una oportunidad.

—Equipo, ¿qué tipo de sistema de navegación se está ejecutando?

Estoy preocupada por su precisión.

—No se puede compartir esa información es clasificada.

—Si puedes ahorrar energía mediante el enrutamiento de soporte de vida en vez de la navegación, eso aumentaría la potencia de soporte de vida?

—Afirmativo.

La esperanza se disparó a través de Serena. —Sobre esa base, te estoy ordenando que no arranques motores y así ahorrar todo el poder hacia el soporte de vida. ¿Está en su directiva anular el procedimiento estándar para evitar el riesgo de la vida humana?

—Afirmativo.

Te tengo, pensó Serena. —Te estoy ordenando ahorrar todo el poder de soporte a la vida y mantener los motores apagados.

El ordenador vaciló. —¿Hay un ser humano herido? Según mi estimación, es posible hacer ambas cosas si puedo reducir los niveles de oxígeno.

—Estoy herida—, mintió Serena. —Necesito niveles óptimos de oxígeno. Estoy teniendo problemas para respirar.

El sonido grave de un ventilador zumbaba a la vida y Serena se relajó, configurando el panel en su lugar. El equipo había respondido a sus órdenes. Había encontrado un hueco en su programación.

—Reservando todo el poder de energía para mantener la vida.

Navegador apagado, los motores apagados. Análisis en busca de posibles embarcaciones de rescate y emitiremos una señal de socorro cuando alguno esté a nuestro alcance.

—Gracias.— Serena cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, apoyándola en el traje de cuero de la pierna de Darien. Su cuerpo tenso se relajó. Eso estuvo cerca y tuve suerte, pensó.

El tiempo pasó mientras Serena descansaba allí. Darien se mantenía inconsciente, pero fue una bendición. Sabía que tenía que moverse, tenía que torcer su cuerpo y darse la vuelta otra vez para que ella y Darien se encararan de la misma manera, pero admitía haber pasado por un calvario. Le preocupaba que los modelos Markus pudieran ser capaces de ver tras las cápsulas de vida. También esperaba que si una nave los rescataba, perteneciera a los cyborgs.

Darien se retorcía y gemía suavemente. La alarma se precipitó a través de Serena. Ella se incorporó y volvió la cabeza, mirándolo levantar un brazo, golpeando su pie y entonces él le tocó la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Está todo bien—, dijo Serena rápidamente. —Yo estoy contigo y no te muevas.

El cuerpo grande bajo ella, se tensó, apretando sus músculos, y ella se alzó más alto, golpeando su cabeza con la parte superior de la tapa, pero miraba como Darien levantaba la cabeza. No se perdió la expresión rígida y pálida de su rostro al darse cuenta de dónde estaban.

—Estoy contigo. No te muevas, ¿vale? Es apretado aquí y si tú luchas vas a hacerme daño.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, alarmados, y el miedo que experimentó no se podía negar mientras la miraba. Su boca se abrió y un suave gemido salió. Una nueva expresión se apoderó de su rostro, torcido, y ella reconoció pánico cuando lo vio.

—Darien, escúchame. Todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí, yo estoy contigo, y estamos muy bien. Toma una respiración profunda. Hay un montón de aire.

—¿Qué pasó?— Su tono se profundizó en un sonido áspero y duro antes de que empezara a jadear. —¿Cómo llegué a esto?— Movió sus manos y él se apoderó de sus pantorrillas, agarrándola dolorosamente.

—Serena, ¿qué hiciste?

—Nicolás lo hizo en realidad. Él te golpeó y te noqueó. Te puso dentro de la cápsula y no quería que te despertaras solo, así que aquí estoy.—Ella forzó una sonrisa.

Él la miró, horrorizado. Serena se mordió el labio y trató de pensar en algo que decir para tranquilizarlo. Ni siquiera podía prometerle que el rescate de su pueblo vendría pronto.

—Yo estoy contigo y estamos juntos. Sólo escucha mi voz, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus dedos se movieron, se frotó las piernas, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Tengo que salir de aquí.—

Aumentó su respiración y movió las piernas debajo de ella, cavando con su talón en el piso blando.

Ella no veía un equipo de emergencia mientras giraba la cabeza para buscar uno. La cápsula no parecía contener uno por lo que el pensamiento de golpear a Darien era inútil. Tenía que distraerlo y rápido, antes de que él estuviera totalmente perdido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacerlo con la forma en que cambió de nuevo, suavemente gimió, y sus manos temblaron cuando él la agarró por las piernas.

Tenía que dar la vuelta, llegar cara a cara de él, tal vez ahuecar su cara, hacerlo mirarla fijamente a los ojos y tomar el control de él. —Darien, voy a dar la vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que dejar ir mis piernas para que pueda enroscarme en una bola de nuevo y moverme lo suficiente como para voltearme de nuevo a ti.

Él negó con la cabeza, apretó más sus piernas en lugar de aflojarlas. —Tengo que salir de aquí.

Mierda, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico en toda regla.

Él no la soltaba para que ella doblara las rodillas, abrió las piernas hasta que ella estuvo a horcajadas sobre su cintura, y luego se movió un poco hacia atrás, con la esperanza de obligarlo a soltarla. El movimiento cambió su agarre sobre ella así que sus rodillas terminaron debajo de sus axilas, de los brazos de él, enganchando justo debajo de sus rodillas sobre sus piernas, y él volvió su cara hacia su piel, respirando con fuerza contra ella.

Empujó hacia arriba, consiguiendo en sus manos y rodillas, con la espalda rozando la parte superior de su interior, y mirando hacia abajo.

Ella se cernía sobre su regazo y no podía encontrar la manera de voltearse, con el agarrándola.

—Darien, es necesario dejar que me vaya para que pueda darme la vuelta hacia ti.

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

—Maldita sea, Darien—. Había frustración en su interior. —Eres un gran guerrero Cyborg. Estabas dispuesto a pelear con modelos Markus sin pestañear, pero ahora ¿estás siendo un bebé sobre el tema de poco espacio?

—Sé que es irracional—, susurró. —No es lógico. Es...— Hizo una pausa. —No voy a pelear. Quiero golpear algo. Quiero salir. Estoy resistiendo el impulso. Sólo tienes que hablarme.

Serena inclinó su cabeza, sus piernas atrayendo su atención y levantó las cejas. No pudo perderse el grueso y largo bulto atrapado bajo sus pantalones de cuero en un ángulo hacia arriba, hacia la cintura. Ella supuso que su temor tenía su sangre fluyendo por todo su cuerpo. Una idea se le ocurrió.

—Voy a distraerte, Darien. ¿De acuerdo? Yo voy a relajarte.

—Háblame.

—¿Sabes lo que te he llamado antes de saber tu nombre?

—¿Qué?

—Alto, gris y sexy.— Apoyó una mano, equilibrando su peso en él, levantó la otra tratando de alcanzar los sujetadores de sus pantalones.

—Me acostaba en mi litera y tenia fantasías acerca de como tocaba cada centímetro de ti. Quería saber si eras tan musculoso como te veías en pantalla, enterrando mis uñas por tu espalda, y saber lo que sería tenerte dentro de mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Sonaba sólo un poco más tranquilo y con menos pánico.

Ella le abrió los pantalones, empujando hacia ellos con una mano, y liberando lo suficiente de su polla para tener acceso a la mayor parte.

El eje grueso era difícil y se levantó tan pronto como movió el cuero fuera del camino.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué?

—Cierra los ojos para mí. Estamos en tu cama en el Rally.

Se lamió los labios y se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrando su miembro. Darien suspiró con sorpresa mientras Serena pasó la lengua por la punta de su polla, lamiéndolo, y girando un círculo alrededor del borde donde se unía la corona con el eje.

—Esto no va a funcionar.— Él gimió suavemente. —Tu boca es tan caliente.

—Estamos en tu cama, imaginamos allí, y voy a hacer todo tipo de cosas maravillosas para ti. Sólo relájate y deja que me encargue de ti.—Ella lo lamió otra vez. —Sólo céntrate en mí, en esto.

La respiración de Darien cambió y sus caderas se levantaron un poco.

Un brazo le soltó la pierna y su mano se movió entre ellos, a su cadera, empujando sus pantalones hacia abajo.

Serena sonrió cuando más de su polla fue liberada y envolvió su boca alrededor Darien, absorbiendo lentamente su carne excitada.

—Serena.— Él gimió su nombre suavemente. —Eso se siente tan bien. Está funcionando.

Ella gimió, sabiendo que iba a sentir leves vibraciones de la misma.

Él se endureció aún más cuando ella se movió lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo en él, volviendo la cabeza en diferentes ángulos. Luego se levantó hasta que la punta de su polla descansaba contra su labio inferior. Rodeó con su lengua sobre él otra vez.

Su brazo se movió, liberando la otra pierna y sus manos estuvieron de repente empujando la camisa sobre su cuerpo, el fondo de la misma se agrupó en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus muslos y se deslizaron hacia arriba. Acarició su piel mientras ella continuaba lentamente lamiendo y chupándolo a él. Su polla se endureció con tanta fuerza, que ella sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, dejó de chuparlo. Serena lo liberó de su boca.

—Ayúdame a dar la vuelta.

Vaciló, pero disminuyó su control sobre ella.—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué demonios estás acostada frente a mí?

—Yo no comencé de esta manera. Te lo explicaré todo más tarde. Cuando salgamos de este lío—, si sobrevivimos, pensó. —Tengo una idea. Abre las piernas muy separadas por lo que estarán en cada lado y luego dobla hacia arriba una vez que esté totalmente entre tus muslos.

Movió las piernas, separándolas, y Serena se arrastró un poco hacia delante. Ella tenía así más espacio de esa manera y se hizo un ovillo, pasando por su lado, empezó a moverse hacia arriba de su cuerpo hasta que se dio la vuelta. Ella sonrió y miró a Darien mientras volvía sobre sus manos y rodillas y comenzaba a mover su cuerpo hasta que tuvo sus manos al lado de su cintura. Él estaba totalmente fijo en ella, su enfoque cambió de temor a relajado. Su plan había funcionado.

Lo cachondo, convertía seriamente a los machos, ya fueran hombres o cyborgs, eso tenían en común.

—Cierra las piernas ahora.

Cambiaron para que sus piernas se movieran hacia el exterior de las de él. Se arrastró más hacia arriba, hasta que ella terminó cara a cara con él. Ella sonrió y apoyó su peso sobre sus rodillas dobladas y una mano llegando detrás de ella, y le agarró la polla. Ella se movió hacia atrás, sosteniéndolo en su lugar y lo puso en posición. Poco a poco se dejó caer sobre su polla, gimiendo al sentir lo maravillosamente mojada que estaba para él y cómo su cuerpo lo aceptó. Ella lanzó su dominio sobre su eje y se estableció en él hasta que estaba asentado completamente dentro de su apretado coño.

—La técnica perfecta para aliviar mi miedo.— Él todavía parecía un poco pálido, pero la mirada temerosa, y presa pánico había desaparecido de su rostro. —Sólo mantenme ocupado. Si alguien puede hacerlo, esa eres tú.

Ella se echó a reír. —Ya me lo imaginaba. Ahora viene la mejor parte.— Se alzó y luego golpeó rápido y con fuerza.

El placer atravesó su cuerpo entero en el movimiento rápido y la manera en que su eje grueso y duro le frotó en los mejores lugares. Las terminaciones nerviosas estaban disparando señales directamente a su cerebro y ella gimió el nombre de Darien.

Sus manos agarraron sus caderas y la levantó con facilidad antes de tirar de ella hacia abajo rápidamente. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó ligeramente la tapa de la cápsula de vida, recordándole que tenía que permanecer doblada hacia delante, no había lugar para sentarse totalmente arriba de él en el espacio confinado. Se agarró a la curva de sus hombros para que se extendiera por encima de él.

—Despacio—, instó. —Tenemos tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con una mirada de pánico y Serena quería maldecir por recordarle con sus palabras irreflexivas que estaban atrapados en un espacio muerto. Ella rodó sus caderas, sus uñas le pasaron por la piel y ella lo miró a los hermosos ojos. Distráelo rápidamente, se ordenó.

—He estado pensando.— Ella rodó sus caderas otra vez, burlándose de él y manteniendo la tensión sexual en alto. —Si somos una unidad familiar, que probablemente deberíamos tener un hijo en algún momento.

El cuerpo entero de Darien se tensó y la agarró de las caderas, bloqueándola a ella encima de él para que no pudiera moverse. Tenía la cabeza levantada y frunció el ceño. El temor se fusionó en su mirada para ser sustituido por algo parecido a un shock.

—¿Un niño?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —No justo ahora, pero yo no me opongo más. Quieres uno, si estás dispuesto a admitirlo o no. He visto tu dolor y añoranza cuando hablabas de los que están en Garden que tú has creado. Siempre y cuando me jures que nunca me dejarás, ni te divorciarás de mí, bueno, yo estaría feliz de tener uno contigo. Mi mayor objeción es a causa de mi pasado.

Tenía la boca abierta y no dijo una palabra. Serena pensó que lo había dejado sin habla. Él no estaba pensando en dónde estaban, eso era seguro. Se lamió los labios y trató de seguir adelante, pero él la mantuvo en su lugar con sus manos grandes y fuertes apoderándose de sus caderas.

—Es algo que deberías pensar.

—¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?— Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba.

—Por supuesto.

—Serena—. Él frunció el ceño, haciendo aparecer surcos en la boca. —Mi ADN es considerado sobre usado y ya no soy valorado en Garden.

Se deslizó hacia abajo sobre él, colocándose nariz a nariz con él hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron. —Sucede que pienso que tu ADN no tiene precio y un niño contigo sería el mejor regalo de todos, cuando estemos listos para tener uno. Te quiero, Darien. No quiero estar sin ti y me sentiré honrada de darte pequeños bebés Darien.

—¿Bebés?,— abrió los ojos. —¿Ahora quieres más de uno?

Ella se rió de su expresión y bajó la mirada hacia su boca. —Dame un beso. Podemos practicar haciéndolos hasta que los dos estemos dispuestos a discutir eso de nuevo. Me puedes decir cuántos porqués, sé que eres un obseso del control.

Sus hermosos ojos azul-plateado estaban entrecerrados y de repente llevó sus caderas hacia arriba, forzando su polla profundamente en su interior. —¿Fue esa mención de la descendencia sólo para mantenerme calmado?

Arrancó un gemido de sus labios. Ella negó con la cabeza. —Lo digo en serio. Pensé que tenía toda tu atención en este momento, así que era un buen momento para sacar el tema.— Su boca rozó la suya.—Me muero por ti. ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo lentamente? Quiero saborear cada segundo el tenerte dentro de mí.

—La próxima será lento. Ahora te necesito,— dijo con voz áspera, levantando sus caderas y golpeando su espalda hacia abajo sobre él, empujando cada centímetro de su carne dura dentro de ella.

Su fuerza le excitaba cuando él la levantó y tiró de ella hacia abajo, ayudándola a montarlo más rápido y fuerte. Éxtasis puro se extendió por todo su cuerpo con cada movimiento, cada subida y bajada deslizaba de su cuerpo en el suyo, y su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras se movían más rápido en conjunto, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar el clímax. El placer aumentaba con la velocidad hasta que se hizo casi insoportable para Serena. Sus paredes vaginales internas se apretaron, agarrándolo con más fuerza, y entonces ella gritó, viniendose duro.

El cuerpo de Darien se arqueó debajo de ella, su espalda dejando el suelo acolchado, echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras los músculos de Serena ordeñaban su polla, enviándolo por encima del borde con ella, rugiendo su nombre.

—Advertencia—, la voz de la computadora de repente habló. —Consumo de oxígeno por encima del límite de seguridad. Las formas de vida en peligro.

Darien sacudió la cabeza baja. —¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién es esa?

Serena sonrió, jadeando, y abrió la boca para explicar sobre el ordenador de a bordo, pero de repente se sintió mareada. Su sonrisa murió al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Vio los ojos de Darien ampliar con alarma y luego se desplomó sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo apareció cojeando bajo el suyo y sus manos cayeron lejos de sus caderas.

El equipo había enviado gaseado para tranquilizarlos, pensando que eran los pasajeros insubordinados que necesitaban ser calmados.

Serena intentó luchar contra el desmayo pero los productos químicos trabajaron rápido. La oscuridad se abalanzó sobre ella cuando perdió el conocimiento.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: jajajaaj no se ustedes pero este capi si que nos dio risa, es que pónganse a pensar están haciéndolo en eso la maquina dice "ADVERTENCIA" Y SE DUERMEN que horrible es eso jajajaj, es que eso solo se le ocurre a Serena y Darien más que encantado jajjaa XD ven por mi Darien ¬¬ pero yo si quiero un solo hijo ajajsja no mentira _ jajaja sigan leyendo.**


	14. Chapter 14 Final

**Tocando Hielo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Touching Ice y en español que es Tocando Hielo, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

—Eso debería bastar. ¿Hay que levantarla de encima de él?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Serena escuchó, mientras entraba en razón. Las drogas que había usado la computadora para someterla a ella y a Darien salían de ellos lentamente y los dejaban un poco fuera de sí, hasta que desaparecían. Se acordó de lo que había sucedido y trató de darle sentido al porque escuchaba voces masculinas en lugar de un equipo automatizado. Ella tenía que estar soñando o imaginando cosas. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el relleno a un lado de la cápsula.

La luz brillante le daba ganas de gemir. Por alguna razón, habían sido puestos en pleno brillo y ella tendida sobre Darien. Su mejilla descansaba sobre su corazón y sus brazos fueron estirados por encima de ella sobre los hombros, con las manos ligeramente curvadas al lado de su cálido cuello. Debajo de ella, Darien se movió, un gemido suave viniendo de él, y dentro de ella, movió su polla. Todavía estaban conectadas físicamente.

—Drogado—, gimió.

—Lo sé. — Ella se frotó la mejilla contra su pecho caliente. Su piel se estremeció, otro efecto secundario del gas al que habían sido expuestos. —El equipo probablemente pensó que estábamos enloqueciendo y provocó que las drogas nos calmaran.

Su brazo se movió y Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien le estaba sacando el pelo de la cara. Sopló aire y luego volvió la cabeza. Ella levantó la suya y se quedó mirando sus ojos soñolientos y sensuales.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Más tranquilo ahora? ¿Cómo lo hice para mantener a raya tu miedo? Espero que tengas otro ataque de pánico. Estoy totalmente dispuesta para otra ronda.

Él sonrió y su mirada pasó de ella a algo detrás de ella. Su sonrisa murió y ella vio a su piel gris pálido hermosa hasta que casi se volvió un blanco lechoso. Lo que él vio la alarmó a ella. ¿Algo salió mal cuando ella golpeó la cabeza en la tapa? Había algunas funciones de control allí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza para seguir su mirada.

La tapa estaba abierta y ella no estaba mirando a un conjunto de controles. Vio vigas metálicas muy por encima de ella y dos machos cyborg estaban de pie sobre ellos, sonriendo y ella conocía a uno de ellos. Andrew le guiñó un ojo.

—Hola. Me alegro de que estés con nosotros otra vez. Teníamos la esperanza de que el oxígeno los reviviera cuando abrimos la tapa. Ambos estaban inconscientes.— Andrew arqueó una ceja. —Nos vamos a ir mientras se colocan su ropa.— Bajó la mirada por el cuerpo de Serena y rió entre dientes. —Y ponte los pantalones.

El calor flameando las mejillas de Serena al darse cuenta de que ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Darien, el cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Se incorporó lentamente, temerosa de moverse fuera de él, y miró por encima del borde de la cápsula abierta. Reconoció la bodega de carga de la Estrella de inmediato y vio a un grupo de cyborgs de pie a unos tres metros de distancia de espaldas. Cuatro otras cápsulas fueron ocupando el espacio en el suelo cerca de ellos.

—Estamos en la Estrella—, dijo Darien.

—Lo sé. — Poco a poco aflojó sus caderas, sentía la vergüenza calentándole sus mejillas cuando se separaron, ella se levantó lo suficiente para retirar la polla de Darien totalmente de su cuerpo. —Mierda. Acaban de ver mi culo—, susurró.

—Tienes uno muy atractivo.— se rió Darien.

Su mirada bajó mientras buscaba frenéticamente sus pantalones.

Así, que él encontró la situación divertida. Ella sí que no lo hizo. Se aflojó completamente fuera de él, y él tiró de sus pantalones, se cubrió la polla flácida y se colocó sus pantalones. El se sentó y sacó las piernas fuera de su camino. Ella se sentó, tiró de sus pantalones, y se mantuvo bajo para que nadie pudiera ver sus movimientos. Darien saltó usando los bordes para levantarse y giró una pierna por encima del borde de la cápsula.

Serena sujetaba los pantalones y luego Darien se inclinó sobre ella, un brazo la enganchó en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, mientras que la otra, la envolvía alrededor de su cintura. Cuando él la levantó, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se enderezaba, se volvió, y luego suavemente la puso sobre sus pies descalzos sobre el piso de la bodega de carga.

Andrew se volvió y caminó cerca de nuevo, su humor se había ido y su expresión era tensa. —Ahora que estás alerta, ¿dónde está el Concejal Diamante? Se recuperaron tres Concejales y Roan. Ellos habían reprogramado los ordenadores mediante la vinculación a distancia y hackearon las cápsulas para regresar a la nave indicándonos su localización cuando estuvieran dentro de nuestro alcance.

Inmediatamente nos trazó el camino de la nave enemiga y encontraron su cápsula muerta flotando en el espacio. —Hizo una pausa. —¿Por qué no volvieron a programar su cápsula para encontrarnos? Una expresión avergonzada cruzó las características de Darien. —Yo no era consciente de la computadora de a bordo, hasta que hizo su aparición segundos antes de que fuéramos gaseados. Yo estaba distraído.

—Tu decidiste tener sexo. — Les dijo Andrew divertido.

—Tuve un episodio. — Darien miró a Serena y suspiró. —Sé que tengo que atender mis asuntos con espacios reducidos. Por suerte, Serena me impidió entrar en pánico. Parece que el sexo reemplaza el miedo.

Andrew se puso serio. —La sexta cápsula no ha sido localizada. ¿Se implementa? El servicio de transporte desde la Tierra voló en grandes pedazos que se encuentran dispersos en el espacio. Registramos el campo de escombros, pero no los encontré, o sus cuerpos, sino que eran una masa de objetos, demasiados y muy compactados para buscar. Es posible que los hayamos perdido. El Consejo está muy agitado por descubrir el destino de Diamante.

Darien abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Serena dio un paso adelante para llamar la atención de Andrew.

—Diamante y Nicolás están ahí fuera en algún lugar en la sexta capsula. Tenemos que encontrarlos.

—No entiendo por qué Diamante no se enlaza y vuelve a programar el ordenador para pilotearse hacia mi nave, como lo hicieron los demás. Nosotros estábamos escaneando mientras los buscábamos, ¡Y no los encontramos!— Hizo una pausa. —¿Nicolás está con él? Pensé que él había vuelto al Rally.

—Um,— Serena tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. —Diamante estaba inconsciente. Él, un, se golpeó la cabeza. ¿Nicolás habrá reprogramado la cápsula para volver al Rally? Tal vez ahí es donde se dirige.

—¿Diamante ha sido herido?

Darien suspiró. —Fue después de que lo golpeé.

Serena se estremeció. ¿Por qué había admitido eso? ¿Estaría en problemas? La preocupación la devoró mientras ella le lanzó una mirada a Andrew, viendo sus cejas oscuras aumentando en reacción a esa información.

—¿Le has pegado?

—Él me ordenó dejar a Serena atrás para morir.

La mirada de Andrew se endureció. —Yo le habría golpeado si él me hubiera ordenado abandonar a mi esposa.

—No sé dónde está. Nicolás me noqueó cuando le dije que él y Serena tomaran las dos últimas dos cápsulas. Yo tenía planeado quedarme con Diamante en el transbordador enemigo.

—Nicolás me dijo que iba a ponerlos a ambos en el último—, dijo Serena suavemente. —Él quería que ellos tuvieran una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Podíamos oler cables ardiendo y dijo que el fuego había llegado a los conductos en el interior de las paredes y pensó que el soporte vital fallaría en cualquier momento.

Un suspiro alto y claro escapó de Andrew. —Voy a informar al Consejo de que no tenemos idea de lo que pasó. Me pondré en contacto con el Rally y haré que dé marcha atrás a nuestra ubicación y los escanearemos. Vamos a empezar una cuadrilla de búsqueda y trataremos de localizar esa cápsula.— Fijó su atención en Serena. —¿Se lanzó antes que tú o después?

—Después. Nicolás selló la tapa de la cápsula de Darien y fue lo último que vi, pero sé que planeaba ponerse a sí mismo y a Diamante en la otra.

Otro cyborg se acercó. Serena dio un respingo cuando lo hizo.

Tenía el pelo del color gris plateado que viene con la vejez, pero su rostro lo contradecía. Él no aparentaba más de treinta y cinco. Sus brillantes ojos azules le llamaron su atención y la sostuvo. El color inusual estaba tan pálido y azul que casi brillaba. Por un momento, se preguntó si era ciego. Él le dedicó una sonrisa tensa, mirando directamente a ella, y luego encontró la mirada de Darien.

—Puede que no hayan tenido la oportunidad de escapar.— Tenía una voz muy inusual con un tono áspero y rasposo.

Andrew asintió con expresión sombría. —La explosión que destruyó la nave Tierra era grave. Vamos a hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva, cubre el área, y si no los encuentros vamos a suponer que no sobrevivieron.—

Se dirigió al cyborg con los ojos extrañamente hermosos. —Estoy fuera de la nave, así que es toda tuya, Sky.— Darien pasó un brazo alrededor de Serena, tirando de ella a su lado. —¿Cuál de los modelos Markus?

—Hemos visto a uno de ellos a la deriva en el espacio.— Sky negó con la cabeza. —Sobrevivió a la explosión. Trató de agitar los brazos para empujarnos hacia abajo y halarse hacia adentro de nuestra nave.

Era espeluznante como el infierno verlo y espero nunca hacerlo de nuevo. Realmente parecen humanos. Al verlo flotando por ahí, moviéndose alrededor, era monstruoso, y por si fuera poco trató de lanzar restos de pequeños objetos a la Star para llamar nuestra atención, como si no fuéramos conscientes de él.

El cuerpo de Darien se tensó. —Lo trajiste adentro del Star?

El gran cyborg negó con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que no. Lo dejamos ahí. Se puede ir a la deriva en el espacio hasta que se le consuma toda la energía de la batería o algo choque contra él. Espero que un gran asteroide lo estrelle en pedazos diminutos. No son aliados y Diamante no está aquí para exigir que lo hagamos de otra manera, decidimos que no valía la pena el riesgo. Nos querían entregar al Gobierno de la Tierra por lo que me pueden besar el culo. Es una suerte que no pensé que valían la pena para un poco de tiro al blanco.

Andrew se rió entre dientes. —Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Sky. Extrañé tu forma de evaluar las cosas.

Darien rió entre dientes. —Sky es nuestro experto en la Tierra. Fue asignado por el Consejo para escuchar todas las transmisiones de las naves de la Tierra. Tiende a hablar como lo hacen y asumir algunos de sus rasgos.

—Él ha recuperado su lenguaje divertido.— Andrew sonrió. —¿Bésame el culo? ¿En serio? Espero que eso no sea una afirmación literal.

—Muérdeme—. Sonrió Sky. —Y no, no literal.— Bajó la mirada a Serena. —Tú eres caliente, nena. Alguna vez quisieras hacerlo con un cyborg?

Darien tiro de Serena con más fuerza contra su costado. —Ella es mi esposa.

La sonrisa de Sky murió. —Lo siento. No se me informó que habías hecho una unidad familiar. Tenía la esperanza de que la hubieran rescatado de una nave de la Tierra y ella fuera una mujer sin ataduras. Me encantaría tener una en las mías.— De repente se echó a reír. —Para ayudarme con mis conocimientos de idiomas, por supuesto.— Él le guiñó un ojo.

Andrew se rió entre dientes. —Si hubiera llegado a la bodega de carga unos minutos antes, cuando abrimos la cápsula no hubieras tenido que preguntar si está familiarizada con un cyborg masculino.

Las mejillas de Serena se sentían quemándola y Darien sacudió la cabeza. —Deja de molestar a mi mujer.— Él vaciló. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar con la búsqueda? Puedo llevar a Serena a mi cuarto y dejarla allí antes de presentarme a trabajar.

—Ya lo tengo.— Sky cambió su postura. —¡Qué difícil es realmente tener que buscar a Diamante? Él no es mi persona favorita. Me ordenó en su proyecto especial, y les aseguro, no he disfrutado de estar atrapado en el Garden con su actitud arrogante. Tan pronto como lo encontremos, él va a arrastrar mi culo de nuevo allí. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque pensé que podría ser útil con esas máquinas estrafalarias que pueden pasar por humanos. No tengo ninguna prisa por volver o que él esté ladrándome órdenes. El tipo es un gilipollas de primera.— Andrew vaciló. —Nicolás está con él,— Darien les recordó.

—Lo tengo.— Sky murmuró algo entre dientes. —Pobre desgraciado. Lo siento por alguien que esté pegado a Diamante.— Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Andrew sonrió, viendo a Sky salir de la bodega de carga, y luego se volvió hacia Darien. —No sería una tragedia si Diamante no sobreviviera.— Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Nicolás, por otra parte, sería una pérdida. Me gusta, aunque sólo nos hemos conocido brevemente.

—Esperamos que se escaparan del transbordador antes de que estallara.

—Eso espero. Ha sobrevivido a una terrible experiencia. Lleva a tu

esposa a tus aposentos y voy a enviarles un poco de comida. Relájense.

Le diré a Sky que te informe de los resultados de la búsqueda.

—Gracias por recogernos.

Andrew lo estudió. —Estoy sorprendido de que estás vivo y no lucharas para salir de esa pequeña cápsula de vida. Sé que tienes problemas con estar encerrado en espacios pequeños.

—Serena me mantuvo en calma.

—¿Es eso lo que estaba haciendo encima de ti? Cuando mi esposa estaba medio desnuda, sentada en mi regazo, yo soy todo menos tranquilo.— Sonrió Andrew.

—Gracioso.— Serena negó con la cabeza a los dos hombres sonrientes, al ver su diversión compartida en la broma. —Estoy más que listo para salir de este equipo.

—Estabas la mitad afuera de ese equipo—, señaló Andrew, riéndose entre dientes.

Darien rió, tirando de Serena. —No creo que ella se haya divertido por nuestra broma. Ella no disfruta del peso del uniforme que le di. Vamos a estar en mi habitación. El Rally es grande pero es más estrecho en espacio y como has mencionado, es más de mi preferencia. Estaré feliz de pasar tiempo en mi habitación aquí.

—Me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido.— Andrew, se movió lejos, caminando hacia los cyborgs que movían las cápsulas al lado de la bahía, dejando libre el centro de la gran sala.

—Ven conmigo,— Darien ordenó en voz baja, agarrando su cintura mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Ella lo agarró y se fue junto a él. Cinco minutos más tarde entraron en su sala de estar en el Star. —Agradable. Es unos tres metros más grande que el otro.

—Sí. Disfruto al mando del Rally pero sobre todo vivir aquí. —Hizo una pausa. —Voy a poner una solicitud de una sede más amplia. Los tienen para los hombres de una unidad familiar que tienen a su hembra viajando con ellos.

Serena miró a Darien quitarse la ropa. Vaciló y luego se despojó del incómodo uniforme, planeando tomar un baño de espuma. Sus pensamientos estaban en el cyborg que había salvado su vida y lo que significaría si Diamante no hubiera sobrevivido.

—¿Qué está mal?

Ella levantó la barbilla. —Yo estaba pensando en Diamante y en Nicolás.

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y miró hacia ella. —Tienes una expresión de preocupación. Podrían haber sobrevivido.

—Es que Diamante odia a los humanos y él fue el que realmente empujó para que el voto de cada uno decidiera matarme, ¿verdad?

—El hizo que el Consejo votara de esa manera. Él no oculta su odio a los humanos.

—Si él murió...— Ella vaciló.

—¿Qué es? No voy a estar en problemas, Serena. Nadie me hace responsable de su muerte.

—Eso es bueno saberlo y dejar la mitad de mi preocupación salir.

—¿La mitad?

—Si está muerto, ¿significa que no tienes que estar en una unidad familiar conmigo más tiempo para que no me maten?

Un matiz de enojo mostró las características de Darien. —Somos un grupo familiar y su destino no tiene consecuencias sobre eso.

—Quiero saber la respuesta. Si está muerto, ¿tienes que estar en una unidad familiar para evitar que se ordene matarme en el futuro?

Él agarró sus caderas y tiró de ella con fuerza contra su cuerpo desnudo. Sorprendió a Serena. Ella se aferró a sus brazos mientras lo veía mirarla. Él la levantó lo suficiente alto para que sus pies dejaran el suelo y lo hizo hasta que estuvo altura de la cara.

—Eres mía e incluso si no están dispuestos a aceptarlo, es su destino. No voy a liberarte del contrato. Hizo una pausa. —Nunca.

Mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos azul plateado, tragó. Se veía tan enojado que la aturdió. —Yo.

—Me perteneces. Eres mía, has sido mía desde el momento en que me preguntaste cómo me podrías servir. Te di la oportunidad de detener lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, pero tú me dejaste entrar en tu cuerpo y luego me pediste que te dejara quedarte en mi habitación contigo para mantenerte con vida.— Hizo una pausa. —Sabes que tengo sentimientos por ti. ¿Crees que iba a cambiar sólo porque ya no es una necesidad para mantenerte a salvo de las órdenes del Consejo?

—También sé que tú no quieres unirte a un grupo familiar. Tú no quieres quedar atado. Si Diamante está muerto, entonces la opción está ahí para ti otra vez. Nada te impide simplemente caminar lejos de mí.

—Han cambiado tus sentimientos hacia mí, Serena? ¿Quieres que te deje ir?

—No.— Ella no le mentiría. —Me preocupa que si Diamante murió tú puedas desear liberarme. Me doy cuenta de que probablemente sentías que tenías que ir tan lejos para protegerme y ahora ya no va a haber alguna razón con ese hombre muerto.

Darien respiró hondo, su pecho presionando con fuerza contra el suya.

—Hay una razón.

—¿Alguien más en el Consejo insiste que soy peligrosa?

En un latido la boca de Darien cubrió la de Serena, sus labios gruesos, forzándola a abrirse y su lengua forjando dentro. La sorpresa la contuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos y luego le devolvió el beso. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello. La pasión se encendió brillantemente entre ellos mientras el beso se profundizaba.

Darien rompió sus labios separados, ambos respirando con dificultad, y su intensa mirada trabada con la de ella. El los dirigió hacia la depuradora espuma, pero no hablaba. Su brazo alrededor de su cintura, asegurándose contra su cuerpo cuando él extendió la mano para golpear el botón para bajar la pared.

—Tú eres mi mujer, somos una unidad familiar y lo que sentimos es razón suficiente para no permitir que me dejes.

Vaciló, mordiendo su labio inferior, y sabía que tenía que ver las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. —Todo el mundo siempre me ha abandonado, Darien. Mi madre lo hizo y entonces mi papá se despegó de mí, cuando me consideró de la edad suficiente para valerme por mi cuenta. Me dolió profundamente por dentro y me he mantenido alejada de la gente emocionalmente desde entonces. Yo no quiero despertar nunca un día y ver que te alejas de mí. Me mataría. No digas esas cosas a menos que realmente sea en serio. No me hagas creerte y luego un día romper mi corazón.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Una mano se levantó mientras la ajustaba en sus brazos para acariciarle la cara en su palma grande. —Los dos hemos conocido tanto dolor y soledad en nuestras vidas.— Él se acercó más. —Nunca vas a estar sin mí. Yo nunca voy a cambiar mi manera de pensar. Somos una unidad ahora y nunca va a cambiar.— Sus labios rozaron pero no profundizaron el beso. Se retiró en su lugar. —Incluso vamos a ampliar nuestra unidad familiar.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—Creo que compartir nuestro ADN estrechará nuestros lazos y sanará el daño que los dos hemos sufrido.

—¿Te refieres a los niños?

Él sonrió. —Sí.

—¿No se puede simplemente decir eso? ¿ADN compartido?— Ella sonrió y comenzó a burlarse de él. —Está bien. ¿Quieres tener relaciones sexuales ahora, mi gris alto y sexy?

Él se rió entre dientes. —No. Quiero follarte y luego quiero hacerte el amor lentamente en la cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Yo quiero eso. Sólo tenía que estar segura de que no irías a sentir un día resentimiento por ser empujados a hacer una unidad familiar conmigo, Darien.

—Nena, de entre todas las cosas que estoy sintiendo, eso no es una de las emociones que estoy experimentando. Me has enseñado a amar. Te voy a enseñar que lo que tenemos durará y vamos a compartir ambas cosas con los niños que crearemos juntos.— Él presionó su espalda contra la pared. —Cierra los ojos.— Su brazo se movió al llegar a activar la espuma.

Serena cerró los ojos y en segundos la espuma los recubrió. Su piel se estremeció mientras eran limpiados y luego, lentamente, dejándolos con las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron sólo para encontrar a Darien observándola.

—Te quiero y me niego a permitir que me dejes un día.

La felicidad la rodeaba, junto con el amor que se centró en el hombre sexy delante de ella. —Eres tan mandón pero está bien. Voy a hacer eso.— Ella levantó las piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de sus caderas y los tobillos cruzados sobre su culo. —¿En qué puedo servirle?

Sus grandiosos ojos azul-plateados se abrieron y luego sus labios sensuales, llenos se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Puedo pensar en muchas, muchas maneras, mi pequeña bot de sexo.

Riendo, ella le guiñó un ojo y luego inclinó la cabeza, pasando por el costado de su cuello. Ella le lamió la piel y luego le pasó ligeramente los dientes allí antes de besarlo. Trazo su lengua hasta justo debajo de su oreja.

—Dime que mueva mis caderas para que puedas entrar en mí y tómame aquí mismo, ahora mismo, contra la pared. Te quiero dentro de mí.—

—Yo doy las órdenes.

—Lo sé. Así que dime que haga lo que acabo de decir.

Él se echó a reír. —La vida nunca será aburrida contigo, ¿verdad?

Ella le mordisqueó la oreja. —No. Definitivamente no, mi alto, gris y sexy chico.

Las caderas de Darien se movieron y su polla dura se apretó contra su entrada. Poco a poco, la bajó hasta que su polla descansaba en el fondo de su coño. Se quedó inmóvil allí. Serena estaba mojada y lista para él, dolorida, y mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, ella volvió la cabeza.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Te amo,— susurró Darien. —Tú me hace sentir todo.

—Te amo demasiado.— Serena movió sus caderas. —Ahora quiero sentir todo, muévete. Me estás torturando. Estás latiendo dentro de mí.

—Tan exigente—, se rió entre dientes.

Darien retiró lentamente su polla casi totalmente fuera de sus profundidades acogedoras sólo para conducirse nuevamente dentro de ella. Sus cuerpos se movían juntos, piel con piel, labios a los labios. En cuestión de minutos los dos estaban gritando el nombre del otro.

—Sé cómo debe sentirse el cielo—, se quejó. —Tú me has dado eso.

—Hay solo una cosa que deseo más.— Sus dedos agarraron sus hombros mientras sus miradas se encontraron juntas. —Te tengo.

—Me tienes a mí y nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Un zumbido despertó a Darien. Él abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Serena se extendía en la parte superior de su cuerpo, su mejilla sobre su corazón y sus piernas en la parte exterior de la suya. El rumor sonó de nuevo. Sintió la tentación de ignorarlo, pero la persona en su puerta se negaba a dejar de presionar el timbre para llamar su atención.

El la rodó suavemente hasta que Serena se quedó en su sitio. Ella murmuró algo en sueños, pero no se despertó. Con mucho cuidado se bajó de la cama, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo y luego se trasladó a los cajones. Sólo se puso unos pantalones cortos antes de abrir la puerta.

Onyx se quedó allí.

Darien salió al pasillo, esperando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él para que su conversación no despertara a su esposa. La quería bien descansada. Estudió a su viejo amigo y vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

—He tratado de vincularme contigo para evitar llegar a tu puerta, pero tienes tu vínculo apagado.

—Estaba durmiendo con Serena.— Hizo una pausa. —Obviamente, el Rally se acopló con la Estrella ya que estás aquí.

Asintiendo, Onyx resopló. —No podemos encontrar la cápsula de la vida. No tenemos más remedio que considerarlos destruidos junto con el servicio de transporte enemigo. Suponemos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de lanzarse lejos.

—Maldita sea.— Los hombros de Darien se desplomaron. —Pobre Nicolás. Él sobrevivió todos estos años atrapados con esas mujeres cyborg que abusaron de él, y finalmente tiene su libertad, sólo para perder su vida ahora. Eso es simplemente inaceptable.

—Por no hablar de que habría muerto con Diamante. Eso no es una cara que me gustaría ver en mis últimos momentos de la vida.

—Por lo menos Diamante no será una amenaza para mi Serena nunca más.

Onyx lo estudió y maldijo entonces. —Maldita sea.

— ¿Qué?

—Tienes la misma mirada feliz que Andrew, Rubeus y Malachite tienen cuando hablan de sus hembras. ¿Son las mujeres humanas muy buenas en la cama?

Darien vaciló. —Es algo más que el sexo, mi amigo. Serena me hace olvidar lo que soy y me permite ser quien siempre aspiró a ser. ¿Lo entiendes? Yo no soy un cyborg con ella, sino sólo un hombre. Un hombre que está muy feliz de que ella cambiara mi vida. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento vivo. Siento verdadera justicia.— Hizo una pausa. —Me siento completo.

—Todavía no me creo que cualquier mujer merece la pena por lo que causan.

—Serena lo vale todo para mí.

—Estoy volviendo al Rally. — Onix se retiró. —Me gusta no tener a nadie que me diga qué hacer.

—Te sorprenderías de lo placentero que son algunas órdenes que ella me da. — Se rió, recordando las demandas de Serena en la ducha.

—Nos vemos en mi próximo turno.

Darien entró en sus aposentos y se detuvo para mirar a la mujer dormida en su cama. Él la amaba y finalmente sabía lo que significa estar verdaderamente vivo. Ella había dicho que el amor era un regalo y ahora lo comprendía. Se quitó los pantalones, se metió en la cama y luego haló a su mujer a sus brazos, donde pertenecía.

**FIN**

**N/a: se acabo TT-TT me gusto la sonrisa de Andrew tan pícaro y divertido jajajaj XD esa Sere por estar de lujuriosa le vieron el culo jajaja y Darien preocupado si como no e.e estos últimos capis nos dieron risa y releerlos más jajaajaj. Cada libro tiene su diferencia y cosas cómicas que siempre nos hacen reír pero bueno que mas podemos pedir ya tenemos cyborg muajajajaj *w*/ y yo voy hacia la luz y no me detengan o disparo (¬¬)L saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**Gracias a:**

***Clau Palacios**

***Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**

***Yesqui2000**

*** .gi**

***Isis Gremory**

***Sakura-chan (te estoy vigilando ¬¬)L )**

**Y a las demás que nos leen. Saludos.**


End file.
